Make me wanna die
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: A blast from Damon's past has returned to Mystic Falls. Her arrival sparks new questions, new theories and the surfacing of feelings from the past. Read and Review! Damon/OC
1. Hello, Damon

**Hello guys!**

**So here's a quick reason why I wanted to write this story - The First Ep of Vamp Diaries when Katherine returns and tells Damon she doesn't love him. The look I saw on his face, broke my heart. So I had to create a story on how I wanted him to be with someone...I've also managed to pick out some things from the next few episodes and put them in my story, see if you can spot them.**

Enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

_Damon,_

_When you read this, it means I'm gone. I'm sorry I had to say goodbye like this. But it was the only way I was ever going to make it out of this town alive. _

_I hope that one day I will come back to Mystic Falls, and when I do I hope you will welcome me with open arms. _

_Until I return, _

_All my love._

_Katya_

**Chapter 1: Never was a girl with a wicked mind.**

She took one look at the sign as she drove into the city 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' she smirked as she read the sign, she was close. She had passed Fell Church and smiled on the inside knowing what was hidden underneath it.

She had made it to the Salvatore boarding house. "It hasn't changed a bit" she spoke to herself. She made her way to the front and knocked on the door. No answer. She turned the door handle, and to her surprise it opened. She walked in and looked around, the exterior hadn't changed but the interior improved with time. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of scotch. She heard footsteps approaching the house, she listened in, and she couldn't recognise the scent this person had. All she knew that it was a human.

"Stefan" Elena called out into the room. Katya turned around and walked into the entrance where Elena continued to walk down. Katya smelled her, and…she was getting quite hungry.

"Stefan's not here" Katya called out. Elena jumped and turned in her direction "Hi" Katya looked at her, up and down. She looked shockingly like Katherine. But she knew it wasn't Katherine, if that were the case, Katherine would've ripped her throat upon seeing her.

"Hi. Sorry, you scared me" Elena smiled and looked at her awkwardly.

"No harm done" Katya nodded. Elena looked at who she was talking to more carefully. Katya had long brown curly ringlets that sat perfectly on her oval face. She had dark brown eyes, she looked similar to Katherine, and she bore some resemblance but not a lot.

"Um…sorry, but who are you?" she edged closer to her.

"Katya Stevens" she curtsied "and to whom do I owe the pleasure of this…visit?"

"Elena…Gilbert" she nodded and looked down at her shoes.

"And you're…looking for Stefan? Who's not here obviously?"

"Is he out hunting?" Elena asked.

"Hunting?" Katya looked at her "explain"

"He hunts animals, he doesn't drink human…" she trailed off and looked at Katya. She wasn't sure if Katya was human or a vampire.

"He drinks animal blood?" she scrunched up her nose "how he does it I'll never know"

"So…you're one of them?"

"By them you mean, Vampire?" Katya looked at her; it surprised her how much this little human knew. Was she Stefan's pet? Or was he keeping her around because she was the doppelganger of Katherine? Either way, Elena fascinated her. "Yeah I am. I'm surprised you know so much Miss Elena. Stefan must…trust you a lot for him to tell you what he is"

"Yeah" Elena nodded "so…" as she was speaking Stefan walked into the doorway. He noticed her scent and looked up at her.

"Katya" Stefan called her name out. Elena turned around, Katya knew Stefan was near, she figured she'd keep Elena around; it'd make her visit in vain if she went all that way. Plus, she wanted to figure out who Elena was to Stefan.

"Stefan" she smiled as she approached him.

"You're alive" Stefan stared at her.

"And you…are too. I thought Damon was the only one that Katherine turned" she stopped and looked at Elena and then at Stefan "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh sorry this is Elena, my…" he said as they held hands.

"Your girlfriend" she answered in surprise "does she knows she looks like-"

"Yes, she does" Stefan cut in.

"And…she doesn't mind? No offence there Stefan but…you know" she shrugged.

"I know you don't like Katherine, Katya"

"Well isn't that stating the obvious a little bit?" she smirked.

"Does Damon know you're here? Better yet, does he know you're _alive_?" Stefan looked at her. She didn't answer "I'll take that as a no"

"What's wrong with Damon and Katya?" Elena asked.

"Nothing" Katya shook her head in reply.

"So tell me, what is the reason behind your triumphant return to Mystic Falls? I thought you were dead"

"You're taking my being alive…er…well…survival…pretty well" she nodded "and as for triumphant? Ha, hardly. I have some business I'd like to get taken care of" she said as she straightened up.

"With Damon" Elena said.

"Correct" she nodded "there are some things that I need to get sorted"

"How long has it been since he's seen you?" Elena asked.

"Since the last time he and Stefan were alive…so to speak. So it's been…a while. I'm not one to hold grudges but that brother of yours has a tendency to set people off. But since he's not here..." she said as she headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go up and find a room to rest. It's been a long day. It was a pleasure meeting you Elena" she bowed her head as she went up the stairs. As soon as the door closed Elena looked at Stefan, he knew what she was going to ask.

"So, that was?"

"That…would be Katya Stevens…Katherine's cousin"

"Katherine's cousin?"

"Unfortunately for Katya, yes. Katherine had apparently turned her against her will. She left Mystic Falls, considering Katherine wanted Katya to be part of whatever plan she had for her, of course Katya didn't agree to it so she left. So you can imagine how Katherine felt about that"

"And you think it's safe for her to be in the house?"

"From the sound of it, Katya hasn't seen or spoken to Katherine since the capture. She became a really good friend of mine back in my human days"

"Oh" she nodded "and what does this have to do with Damon?"

"Ah" he coughed "that's for Damon to tell you. He and Katya have had a sort of an…interesting past"

"That bad huh?"

"Its more…interesting than bad…but I guess it depends whose side you're looking from" Stefan answered "come on, let's go to the Grill"

"Will Katya be alright here on her own?"

"She'll be fine" he nodded "she's not like Katherine"

Damon was over at the Grill drinking a beer. It was the afternoon and any time was better than nothing to drink. Or he could always find a nice human he could feed on if he were really that hungry. He looked over to his left and saw Elena and Stefan walk in arm-in-arm. He rolled his eyes.

"There's Damon" Elena hinted at Stefan's direction.

"Ah" he nodded "its best we don't tell Damon about seeing Katya and that she's back. Best let him figure that out in his own time"

"Why? What with Katherine showing up, the amount of people popping up from nowhere shouldn't be a surprise from him, really"

"Yeah but we don't know how he's going to react with this one" Stefan looked at her as he kissed her on the forehead "Katya is a reminder of the past, and was part of Katherine's plan, and the fact that she's related to Katherine…well…"

"Hello brother, brother's girlfriend" he nodded at them as he raised his glass "and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your faces today?"

"We just happened to be at the same place at the same time" Stefan answered "we didn't come in for you"

"Doesn't everyone?" he smirked "oh Damon, you're so mean" he mimicked Stefan's voice. He did get a kick out of mimicking his brother, because he knew it annoyed him, which he enjoyed "It's been a boring day" he sighed "what with Katherine in the tomb and everything, we can continue a boring, normal life. It sickens me" he scrunched up his face.

"Well maybe your wish will be granted" Elena looked at him "you always have a tendency to get what you want"

"That I do" he smirked "well cheers to us and being…normal" he said as he finished the remainder of his drink. "Well…I'm headed home" he got up out of his chair "see you later, brother. Brother's girlfriend" he bowed.

"Actually Damon, stay. I'll buy you a drink"

"Well, this is nice of you Stefan" he sat back down.

'Katya' Elena mouthed. Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll buy you one too"

"Warming up to me are you Elena?" he smiled.

"I'm feeling generous" Elena responded.

"Super" Damon chirped "now…bring on the drinks!"

After buying many rounds for Damon, they were ready to go home.

"So, did I miss anything?" Damon looked at Elena and Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Well there had to be a reason why you guys were so nice to me today…what happened?"

"Uh" Elena began, to which Stefan shook his head.

"Ah!" Damon pointed at Stefan "I saw that, you told her not to say something. Are you both hiding something from me?"

"I guess you'll find out in your own time Damon" Stefan said as he escorted Elena to the door.

"Not so fast" he blocked the door "neither of you are going anywhere until I find out what you're hiding from me"

"Stop playing games Damon"

"Who says I'm playing games?"

"An old friend of yours came to visit" Stefan added. Elena looked at him.

"Oh, a blast from the past" he chuckled "and who pray tell dear Stefan, who might this one be?"

"That's for you to find out yourself" Elena answered.

"That much of a surprise huh?" he smirked "well, you know me. I just _love _surprises"

"Then you're gonna love me" Katya's voice called from behind Damon. Damon turned around slowly.

"Katya?"

"Well you both have some catching up to do" Stefan said as he escorted Elena to the front door "try not to kill each other" was the last thing he said before Stefan closed the door. Katya and Damon just stood there staring at each other in silence.


	2. Reaquainted

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries. If I did then Damon would be mine.**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews that I've gotten so far! I'm very flattered that some of you think this could be a plot to the story! **

* * *

Katya was in her room brushing her hair when she heard the doors open. She listened in to hear who it was. There were three of them, she recognized Stefan and Elena, but the third person she could only guess who it was.

"An old friend of yours came to visit" she heard Stefan say, she smirked.

"Oh, a blast from the past" Damon chuckled "and who pray tell dear Stefan, who might this one be?" she missed his voice. She heard Elena say something as she opened her door. "That much of a surprise huh? Well, you know me. I just _love _surprises" once she heard that, it was her green light to finally reveal to Damon that she was there…and that she was alive. She sped downstairs; she saw the looks on Stefan and Elena's faces when they saw her. They were pretty calm and collected.

"Then you're gonna love me" she called from behind him. He turned around and her eyes met his. He was surprised.

"Katya?" he just stood there, staring at her. She didn't know what to say either. It had been more than a century since she last saw him this close.

"Well you both have some catching up to do" Stefan said as he escorted Elena to the front door "try not to kill each other" he said as he closed the door.

"Hello, Damon" she looked at him. He took a step back and looked at her. Midnight brown ringlets of hair that framed her oval face. Deep dark eyes that held so much mystery. She changed since the last time he saw her.

"Katya…you're…alive?"

"Wow" she chuckled "speechless that you'd actually see me again?"

"So…you're alive…ha" he said as he turned in the other direction.

"Not so fast" she stood in his way. She still fed on human blood, and her vampire reflexes and instincts were stronger than Damon's "You're not going anywhere."

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head "about that…" he said as he pushed her up against the wall and held her in place "what are you doing back here?" his eyes went black and his fangs had protruded.

"Ouch" she looked at him "Damon…that almost felt like it hurt"

"Why are you back here?" he said as he let her down gently, unleashing her neck, but at the same time he was hovering over her.

"I missed it" she answered looking at him "are you going to let me have my space now? Or do I have to knock you down?"

He stood back as watched her straighten herself out, his fangs had retracted, his eyes went back to its stone, cold blue "Well?" he knew she was lying.

"First of all, hi" she smirked.

"Katya" he snared at her "don't push it"

"Easy, Damon, it's not like I was going to come running back into your arms"

"Why are you back? How are you alive? You could've come back and shone a little light on what happened but you didn't. Why now?"

"Easy, one question at a time" she said as she walked into the living room. "And why is it your business in knowing when or when I don't come back?" she said as she poured herself a drink.

"You left! Without a goodbye" as she drank her scotch in one go.

"Oh don't be sentimental Damon; we both know it's not in your nature to be" she walked away from him.

"So you left your cousin to be captured?" he followed after her. He was angry. Katherine, the woman he loved was betrayed by her family. Katya could have saved her but she chose to runaway and hide.

"That _cousin _of mine had it coming to her. And why are you so angry? She made it out alive…so to speak" Katya reacted. That was far from the truth, she didn't leave Katherine. Katherine left her.

"Katherine didn't even get locked in the tomb"

"Exactly. She's out there frolicking; I have no interest in the doings of my cousin" Katherine didn't seem to care about anyone, why should she care about her?

"You never told me why you hated her"

"Apart from her being a manipulative bitch after she turned me? I don't see any other reason than that"

"She's your family"

"Family?" she laughed "can you hear yourself talking? You _just _said that she was my family…and since when did it matter to you if we were related by blood or not? You don't care about these things Damon, or have I mistaken you for someone else?"

"Funny" he rolled his eyes "despite that, you can't hate her f-"

"She turned me Damon! Why would I willingly want to have turned into a…monster?"

"Monster?" he looked at her "do you think I'm a monster?" he said as he pressed up against her.

"You know what I mean, Damon" she said as she pushed him off of her "I didn't want this. I didn't want to be killed and feasted on blood for lifetimes over"

"If you don't…then why don't I just kill you right here and now?"

"Then do it" she looked up at him "I have nothing to live…well…you know what I mean. I have no reason to…so if you're going to kill me…do it now" she looked into his blue eyes. At least if she was killed she'd die looking into his eyes…which is how she always imagined it.

He stared at her brown eyes, he thought about it; just easily snap her neck for a bit then while she was out…and then stake her in the heart. But suddenly all these old emotions came back and flashbacks of the time they spent together in the past "I can't" he stepped away from her.

"You…can't? What happened to the Damon Salvatore I knew? The one that killed recklessly and cared for nothing and nobody apart from himself? Who are you?" she said as she rested her hand on her hip as she waited for an answer.

"Knew?" he looked at her "how can you know what I was like in the past? I haven't seen you since I was alive…" she looked away trying to be subtle "you've been checking up on me?"

"So what if I have?" she answered "not my fault if I wanted to check in on you every now and then"

"You could've told me you were alive"

"Now why would I want to do that Damon, it's not like you'd even care"

"You'd be surprised"

"What?"

"I'm a changed man Katya, what can I say?" he didn't like admitting it.

"Ha, good joke" she looked at him "look, I came here for one reason and one reason only…I want you to kill me"

"Katya, what kind of a request is that?"

"Easy…I can't kill myself because…well suicide isn't me, and I figured who better to kill me than you?"

"That's a ridiculous idea and you know it…you don't wanna die…again" Damon looked at her wondering what was running through her mind, what would be the reason why she wanted to no longer exist "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to kill you? You could just walk into daylight and…poof" he said as he did hand gestures "and what's with the decision to…bite the stake?"

"I'd rather have you kill me than the sun" she looked at him "and…what you just said was really weird"

"Why do you want to die?"

"Look at this" she showed him a picture of an old woman and her in the photo "that was my great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. I had to bury her a few days ago. It was the last straw, Damon. My family were welcoming when I went back to them as a vampire, but having to watch generation after generation of my family die while I stay the same…" she looked at him "you wouldn't know how that feels"

"You're right, I wouldn't. Considering the only living relative I have right now is Stefan and I want him gone too"

"What about your other relatives?"

"I had a nephew…Zach. But…" he shrugged.

"Oh so sentimental" Katya rolled her eyes.

"Watching your family die would give you a reason to want you to take your own life. And btw that means 'by the way' if you didn't want to endure all this pain that you're feeling by watching them die. Don't stick around. Easy" he lectured.

"Like it's so easy to walk away from your family"

"You walked away from Katherine"

"She didn't treat me like family. I can't walk away from someone who didn't care for me like family would. It's hard to walk away from people that care about you"

"I did" he smiled "and look where it's got me"

"Back to your boarding house" she answered as she looked around the walls "you haven't killed Stefan yet. In all honesty I was surprised to see him alive. What gives?"

"He's useful" he answered.

Katya grew impatient, she knew what she wanted, and what she wanted, she'd get. "Look Damon, we can stand here all day and argue..."

"Oh trust me I want to, I'm enjoying this"

"Or you can do this favour for me"

"Now why would I do this favour for you when there isn't anything in it for me?"

"I'll be out of your way?"

"Since when were you ever _in_ my way?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "…you're not gonna let me do this are you?"

"No, I'm not" he crossed his arms.

"Fine" she sighed "I'll just have to go elsewhere then" she said as she walked away from him "maybe I'll scope out Katherine"

"Katya…wait"

"Not for you Damon" she said as she headed toward the door.

"I'll make you a deal…"

"Uh oh" she looked at him as she turned around.

"What's uh oh? You can't uh oh"

"Can and will" she crossed her arms "when you make deals…there is only you that benefits from it"

"Well…maybe" he put his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?"

"Spend two weeks with me"

"What?"

"You heard" he said as he approached her "spend two weeks with me. It's the least you can do by leaving me hanging the last one hundred and forty something or so years"

"I have my reasons" Katya answered "I don't see why I have to justify myself to you"

"It puts whatever of my soul is left, at ease"

"What soul?" she looked at him.

"Ouch" he said pretending to be hurt "that hurt Katya"

"Yeah, whatever" she rolled her eyes "you don't get hurt Damon, you get even"

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Glad you took that as a compliment" she sighed as she went upstairs. Damon followed after her "so tell me, what do these…two weeks with you entail?"

"Just spend time with me, you know. I might convince you to stay alive" he answered. Did he just say what he did? He never cared for anyone living, he felt odd "Uh, yeah, so do you agree or not?"

She stared at him for a little bit "Fine" she nodded "but on one condition" she gestured.

"Trust you to make conditions" he laughed.

"You're making a deal with me; I don't see the harm in putting in my part in it"

"Shoot" he nodded.

"When these two weeks are over, and you still haven't convinced me Damon…I want you to do it, ok?"

"Kill you?"

"Yes, kill me" she nodded "do we have a deal?"

He thought about it for a few minutes. If he said yes, then she'll agree to stay and spend time with him. But if he said no, she'd up and leave and who knows if he ever was going to see her again. Then again, why was he thinking these thoughts about Katya? He hadn't seen her in so long, assumed she was dead at one stage, but she's back. And her return was starting to bring back old feelings from that past. Either he was going to act on them, or he could ignore them "Done" he nodded "but at the end of this all, I'll be the one saying 'I told you so'"

"Thank you" she bowed her head "so we have a deal"

"We have a deal" he nodded

"Great" she smiled.

"So…what have you been up to for the last I don't know hundred years?"

"Travelled the world once or twice…maybe three but I've stopped counting where I've been" she shrugged "fell in lust, fell out of lust…you know" she smiled "the usual"

"Ah, the same as me" he nodded and smirked "but what about…love?"

"Love?" she looked at him in surprise "what are you talking about?"

"Have you fallen in love?"

"There was one guy" she nodded "but…yeah" she hesitated.

"Did it end badly?"

"What made you think it ended badly?"

"I'm a fatalist" he smirked.

"So you think all relationships are doomed to come to one tragic end"

"Romeo and Juliet were madly in love, and looked where it took them"

"That's a play; you can't base life on a play" she argued.

"You can't base life on movies, but then there's reality TV" he said as he poured himself a glass "so tell me…about this _one _love of yours…"

"Damon, not now"

"Oh come on Katya" he said as he put his arm around her "human? Or Vampire? Or _was _he human and then you changed him to a vampire and it all ended badly"

"Why do you want to know?" she glared.

"Curiosity" he shrugged "I don't know what life was like for you, and I want to know every tiny detail" he said as he played with one of the ringlets of her hair.

"You're annoying me now"

"What's wrong? Doesn't Katya want to talk about how she got her heart broken?" he mocked.

"Go to hell, Damon" she said as she grabbed her jacket and headed to her car. Damon watched her from the porch. There were only really two places she could go. And he hoped he knew her that well to predict where she was going.

Katya looked up at the sign and read "Mystic Grill, creative" she sighed. If she re-called back in the day, this was a store or something. She looked around; the place was crawling with teenagers. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of blood. She got hungry, but she had to kill that urge so she walked over to the bar "Hi"

"Hello there young lady" he nodded. Young? Well she was young looking, but her human age was way beyond young. "Can I see some identification?"

"Sure" she showed her ID. The amount of money she had to fork out to create a drivers license and documents to help create the charade of her existence to make it stay genuine "so…can I order a drink now?"

"Sorry, but you don't look like you're 21"

"I get that a lot" she nodded "I'll get a scotch on the rocks, thanks" she looked around as she waited. There were a group of guys by the pool table looking over at her and smiling. She rolled her eyes and looked away. The bartender came back and placed her drink in front of her "and how much do I owe you?"

"It's already been paid for"

"By who?"

"The gentleman over there" the bartender pointed over to the guy, sitting on the opposite side of the bar. He had dark hair, dark eyes. He lifted up his glass as Katya mimicked what he did. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Here we go" she whispered to herself. She looked up at him as he came closer "Thanks for the drink" she said as she drank it straight down "so, who do I owe the thanks to…?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" she looked at him and straightened up "I don't see anyone pointing or staring, so…celebrity is out of the question. So that's one part of the mystery solved"

"Tyler Lockwood"

"As in, Mayor Lockwood's son?" 

"Are there any Lockwood's around apart from my family?"

"I guess not" she shook her head, tempted not to break the glass. She hated the Lockwoods for many reasons.

"So, you new to Mystic Falls?"

"You could say that" she nodded.

"Thought so" he chuckled "because I'd notice you if I'd seen you before"

"Well aren't you the charmer"

"I try to be…so..." he leaned in "are you doing anything later?"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough" he answered

"Ok, maybe not old enough to be hitting on me" she said as she pushed him back gently. I'm a little too old for you hun" she said as she forked out a few dollars from her wallet "thanks for paying for my scotch, but I don't want to owe you anything" she said as she put the money on the table and slid it over to him.

"I hope you realize, I do get what I want"

"And good for you" she said as she drank the remainder of the drink.

"Katya" a voice interrupted, Katya and Tyler turned to see who it was. Damon was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at them both.

"Damon" Katya nodded "fancy seeing you here"

"Salvatore" Lockwood nodded.

"You…know each other?" she looked at the both of them.

"He goes to school with Stefan"

"Oh wow, definitely too young for me"

"What are you talking about? You look like you're 21" Tyler looked at her.

"That's because she _is _21, aren't you Katya"

"Oh…right" she nodded "and what can I do for you Damon?" Katya stood up and walked over to him.

"We" he said as he snaked his arm around her "are going home"

"I'm not going to argue with that" she smirked "nice meeting you Tyler"

"Dude"

"Dude?" Damon looked at him "really? Dude?"

"Yeah, I bought the lady a drink" Tyler pointed out.

"The lady has a name" Katya waved her hand to get his attention.

"What's your point?" Damon said looking at Tyler.

"I did buy her a drink for a reason"

"Oh boy" Katya sighed as she got out of Damon's grip and headed outside "I'll let you boys duke it out"

"Katya, stay"

"Fine" she looked at him and at Tyler "do you seriously think buying me a drink was gonna get you laid? Man, you need a lesson in courting women. And listen to me _dude, _you are a little young for me"

"Hasn't stopped him before" Damon whispered.

"Courting?" he looked at Katya "where are you from the 40's?"

"Actually-" as she stepped forward.

"She's just very old fashioned" Damon pulled her back.

"Right" Tyler nodded and looked at Katya who shrugged.

"What can I say? I like my men gentlemanly" she looked at Tyler "sorry you don't fit the bill."

"That a challenge?"

"More like a statement" she answered.

"Well, I think Katya and I are gonna head home" Damon smirked.

"Bye now Mr. Lockwood" Katya waved

"Now hold on a damn minute" he stood up from his chair.

"Katya, stop him before I kill him"

"Hey, I got no issues with you killing him" she shrugged "not a loss in my world if he's gone"

"Let's just go, he's drunk, horny and just lost to a hot guy" Damon stated.

"The hot guy being you?"

"Exactly" he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't push your luck" they said as they walked arm in arm out of the bar.

"This ain't over, Salvatore!" Tyler yelled out. As soon as they were out of the Grill, Damon's emotions swept over him. He was angry.

"I gotta give him points for persistence" Katya looked at Damon, he just rolled his eyes. He didn't have any intention of speaking to Katya on the ride home, he wasn't happy with her and her actions. He opened the door for her "It's my car"

"I'm driving" he said sternly.

"Fine" she handed him the keys as she got in, he slammed the door of her car. Suddenly Tyler came outside.

"What the hell, Salvatore"

"I suggest you go inside, now" he stared at Tyler "and forget that we came in here"

"Yeah" he nodded. Tyler went back inside, Damon stormed to the drivers' seat and they headed off.

"Penny for your thoughts dear Damon?" she looked at him, he glared at her, said nothing and stared forward keeping his eyes on the road "fine" she sighed as she leaned back "sorry for trying to make conversation." They arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon still didn't say a word to Katya, and he was still trying to figure out what he _could _say to her. "So if you're done talking, I'm gonna head upstairs" she said as she entered through the door.

"What the hell was that all about!" Damon yelled at her.

"What the hell was what all about?" she turned around. _So now he decides to speak._

"You, talking to Lockwood that's what!" she had no idea that he was a werewolf; if she had been alone with him and he knew what she was…she would've been killed. "You're not even back to town for ONE day and you're already causing trouble?"

"Trouble? Since when did a guy buying me a drink be deemed as trouble?" she crossed her arms and glared. "He bought me a drink and I was being polite" Katya looked at him "why would him buying me a drink, matter to you?"

"I…it doesn't" he looked away.

"Glad we sorted that little nutshell out then. Are you done?" she said as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he watched her.

"Away from you" she opened the door, walked through and Damon was already on the other side "ohh not this again"

"You're not going anywhere Katya"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to"

"This better not be a trick Damon" she looked at him as she played with the curls of her hair.

"Its not a trick Katya, just…come inside will you"

"Fine" she said as she turned around and walked back into the house with Damon following after her "you know so far, you're not making my stay enjoyable. And I've got thirteen days left"

"I can think of ways to make it enjoyable for you if you want" he smirked.

"Damon" she looked at him "don't do that"

"Do what?"

"What you're doing. You seduce people"

"I do not"

"Uh, yeah you do…the difference is, you can't compel me" she said as she headed down the hall. He appeared in front of her again "You know...I'm really getting tired of you doing that"

"I'm getting tired of your attitude" Damon snapped.

"You sound like a parent" she glared.

"You sound like a child" he snarled.

"Ugh" she said as she climbed up the stairs and there he was again waiting for her. "Why won't you leave me alone? You know you've been on my back since I returned and I am getting really sick and tired of you hovering over me Damon"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"There is something you want to ask me and I know it" she crossed her arms "what is it Damon?"

"Alright, fine" he glared "Why did you leave?"

"What are you going on about?"

"You left Mystic Falls without saying goodbye"

"Oh please Damon, let's not get all sentimental and involve our feelings shall we? You were never one for that" she said as she tried to walk past him.

"That's a lie and you know it" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Do I really need to tell you Damon?"

"You really do, Katya"

"I don't have time for whatever game it is you're playing" she said as she pulled her arm from his grip and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep!" she said as she slammed the door of her room.

"That's one day down, thirteen to go" Damon stood at the end of the stairs. He knew that cracking Katya's hard exterior wouldn't be easy, but he liked the challenge – and even though he didn't want to admit it out loud, he was happy that she was back.

* * *

**How do you think the story is going? Please read and review!**


	3. Georgia

**Next Chapter is dediated to BrokenLyrics =)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD - I wish I owned Damon and Tyler. A girl can dream.  
**

* * *

Katya could feel the sun touching her skin as she fished for her phone under her pillow, she didn't feel its presence. She got up and flipped the pillow over, no phone was there to be found. Did she leave it at the Grill? "Looking for this?" she flinched as she saw Damon on the bed holding her phone.

"Yes actually" she said as she sat up "hand it over" she said as she stretched her arm out.

"No" he said as he fiddled with her phone "what incriminating evidence can I get from going through this"

"Damon" she said as she got out of bed "not funny" she walked over and took her phone from him. She studied his expression, he was looking her up and down – she forgot she was just in her underwear. "Oh my god" she sped back to her bed and hid under the sheets.

"My, my, Katya, this is the most I've seen of you since…ever" he sat on the edge of the bed where she was lying. "Not that I'm complaining or anything" he smirked.

"You never saw under my corset or dresses anyway. I thought I kept the record going well…until now. You caught me off guard" she said as she clutched the sheets closer to her chest "it won't happen again"

"Hey, if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is ask" he winked.

"Ugh" she said as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Choke on vervain" she smiled sweetly as she closed the door.

* * *

Katya got out of the shower, feeling all relaxed and refreshed. She wrapped herself in a towel and poked her head out of the door. Damon was nowhere to be seen. "Good" she sighed to herself as she emerged from the bathroom. "Damon I swear to God if you're within an ear-shot of me I will kill you" she said as she walked over to the closet. "Oh crap, my phone" she said as she turned around and she collided…with Damon.

"What's that about being within an ear-shot?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"It's my house"

"My personal bubble" she glared at him.

"…why are you wet?"

"I just got out of the shower genius" she said as she turned her back and started looking through her clothes. She figured she'd get her phone later when he was out of the room.

"Quite a long time to take a shower"

"You're timing me?"

"Just observing" he answered.

"Would it be ok if you stepped out so I can get ready?" she turned to look at him as she clutched the towel tightly to her body.

"Why? I've already seen you half naked, might as well see the whole thing"

"Does that usually work on girls you pick up?" she chuckled.

"Doesn't have to. It's called compelling"

"Sadly for you, it doesn't work on me. Now, out" she said.

"Fine, fine, I'm going" he said as he approached her door. She sighed and continued to rummage through the many pieces of clothing that she had. She decided she dress comfortable today so a black singlet and pale, denim jeans would do.

She walked downstairs and Stefan was making his way to the door. "Have a nice day at school, Stefan!" she waved.

"Thanks" he nodded as he exited the house.

"While you're at it, why don't you pack his lunch for him and kiss him on the forehead and send him on his merry way" a voice called from the study.

"He's all grown up, Damon. I don't need to be doing things like that" she put her hands on her hips. She noticed he was drinking whiskey. "Um, isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Damon looked at his watch "Its 5pm somewhere in the world, so cheers" he saluted and finished off his drink. "Wow don't you look…" he looked at her top to bottom "perky"

"Perky?" she looked at him "I'm not even going to react to that"

"It's a compliment" he smiled as he got up "so" he put clapped his hands together "what lovely activity can you and I do today to mark your time back in Mystic Falls?"

"You tell me"

"How about a road trip?"

"To?"

"Georgia"

"I thought the whole point of me staying here was to be in Mystic Falls"

"No, the whole point of you staying here is to spend time with me"

"I'm starting to wish I didn't agree to this now" she looked at him.

"Ha-ha" he said sarcastically "very funny"

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, just my car" he said as he collected his keys "lets go"

"Are you going to ignore me in the car like you did last night?" she followed after him.

"Last night wasn't my fault"

"You got angry because some guy was buying me a drink. He's just a kid, let him be"

"So you _wanted _that Lockwood jerk to be hitting on you?" he irritatingly answered.

"No Damon" she shook her head as they made it to the car "what I'm saying is that I could've handled that situation without you having to compel him" they opened the doors and got in his car "not all situations end with someone compelled or being fed on"

"Well that just ruins the fun out of everything" he said as he started the car. They were headed off. "So let's play twenty questions"

"Really? Twenty questions? Could you be any more juvenile?" she looked at him in surprise.

"It'd make this car ride more enjoyable" he answered.

"Ok" she nodded "you start"

"Why me?"

"You wanted to play this game"

"Fine," he sighed "Katya…do you find me attractive?"

"For the sake of your ego…yes, I find you very attractive Mr. Salvatore"

"Ha, you haven't called me that since…the time we first met" he sighed. She smiled on the inside that she remembered.

"Do you remember when we first met, Damon?"

"Is this part of the twenty questions?"

"Yes" she sighed "do you?"

"How could I forget, Katya?" he looked at her.

_"Mystic falls? Out of all the places you go to, you pick the one that has the predictable name. Why?" Katya looked outside of the carriage. She was happy where they were last time, at least she could tan there. This place seemed like it had no sun at all._

_"We're making this our home, Katherine likes it here and so do I. It's a nice place for my Anna to grow up in as well" __Pearl__ looked at Katya who was sitting across from her._

_"So where is my cousin? Couldn't she have picked me up herself?" Katya responded._

_"She's waiting for you, at the Salvatore Boarding house"_

_"Salvatore Boarding house?"_

_"It is where she's staying."_

_"Is Emily with her?"_

_"Yes" __Pearl__ nodded._

_"Good" she nodded "maybe I can get her to enchant a necklace instead of wearing this ring all the time. I'd like the option of changing from one piece of trinket to another"_

_"You know you can't do that, Katya. It's only a ring that can be enchanted, not a necklace"_

_"There's no harm in trying"_

_The carriage was slowing down "We are here now" __Pearl__ nodded. The carriage doors opened and __Pearl__ stepped out first. Katya took a deep breath and stepped outside. There to greet her was Katherine, Emily and an older gentleman. _

_"Katya" Katherine approached her with her arms outstretched._

_"Katherine" Katya returned her hug "it is good to see you cousin, at last"_

_"True words have never been spoken" she smiled; she then looked at the gentleman on her right "I'd like you to meet the owner of our accommodation, Giuseppe Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore, this is my cousin Katya Stevens" Katherine smiled in Katya's direction._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Katya" he bowed. _

_"The pleasure is all mine" Katya said as she curtsied. "I must thank you for taking care of my cousin while she made this town her home. She has grown fond of your establishment"_

_"Well, family of Katherine Pierce's is always welcome here"_

_"Thank you, you are too kind" she curtsied. A young man exited the house and headed toward where Katherine, Katya and Giuseppe. _

_"Where are my manners, Katya, this is my youngest son, Stefan" Giuseppe said as he patted Stefan on the back as he approached them._

_"Nice to meet you" she curtsied again._

_"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Stevens" Stefan bowed his head "I trust that you will enjoy your stay as much as Katherine has"_

_"She intends to" Katherine smiled. Stefan looked in her direction, Katya noted that Katherine smirked right after Stefan looked at her. _

_"Ah, Damon, it's about time you woke up and joined the land of the living"_

_"Daylight doesn't agree with me, father" he said as he scratched his head. He looked over at Katherine and Katya "Ah, I see we have a new guest" he smiled as he approached them all._

_"Damon, this is my cousin Katya"_

_"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore" Katya curtsied again. She immediately noticed his eyes, and he was immediately entranced by Katya._

_"A pleasure to meet you Miss Katya" he kissed her hand. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "So Katherine, tell me, why haven't you spoken about your cousin before?" he spoke to Katherine but was still looking at Katya._

_"I like to keep her a secret" Katherine smiled innocently._

_"Secrets are meant to be shared" Damon smiled at Katya._

_"I think what my cousin meant to say was…well…she wanted to see if this could be a good home for the both of us" Katya looked over at Katherine who nodded in approval of her lie._

_"Well, you must be hungry. I'll get the people in the kitchen to cook something up for you"_

_"Thank you" she bowed her head. Katya and Katherine walked arm-in-arm into the house. _

_"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Katya. There's a lot that needs to be discussed. I think you're going to like it here, cousin"_

_Katya looked at Damon who was walking behind her with Stefan, he noticed and he looked back and smiled at her "I think so too"_

"Seems like only yesterday doesn't it?"

"Kinda" Katya nodded "Damon…"

"Katya" he smiled at her.

"I need to ask you something, about Katherine"

"Oh boy" he said as he stared forward as they drove.

"You loved her, didn't you?" she looked at him. He didn't reply, he just stared forward. She knew what he was going to say.

"I did" he nodded "but she tore my heart out"

"I'm sorry…for what she did to you" she nodded

"It was a long time ago. Time heals all wounds"

"It sure does" she nodded as she stuck a straw in a blood bag that was in her purse "want some?"

"I prefer mine at 98.6"

"I don't have a microwave with me, your majesty" she said as she took another sip and sighed "would you like some or not?"

"Fine" he leant over and took a drink out of her drink "thanks"

"So, you got anything to ask me? Apart from if I find you attractive or not" said as she stared out the window.

"You've loved someone before?"

"Yes" she nodded "and no I'm not going to tell you who it was"

"Well that ruins the fun of it. I can't play the comparison game if I was or am better than this supposed guy you loved – and let's face it, I am better than him, he doesn't even come close" he looked at her.

"Says you" she sighed monotonously.

"I know, says me" he nodded "what was so great about this guy anyway?"

"Damon…" she complained.

"I'm not going to ask who he is; I just wanna know what he's like. Humour me"

"He's amazing" she answered.

"Amazing?" He raised one off his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Yes" she answered "you wanted me to humour you…so there you go" she shrugged "sorry it wasn't the answer you were looking for"

"I'll get the answer out of you eventually"

"Good luck" she said as she leant back into her chair and put her earphones in.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drowning you out with my music" she said as she turned her iPod on.

"Now why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I bet you, any question you'll ask me is in relation to the guy I loved"

"…no"

"Hesitation is always an indication of hidden agendas" she sighed as she turned the music up and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we're in Georgia"

Damon rolled his eyes and stared straight.

* * *

"Wake up me lady, we've arrived" Damon said as he tapped on her side of the car window. She opened her eyes and took her earphones out and stepped outside of the car.

"Where are we?"

"In front of a diner somewhere in Georgia"

"I can see that" she nodded "do they have a bar there?"

"Why?"

"Because I need alcohol to help me to be able to tolerate you today"

"That makes the two of us" he smirked as they both headed toward the diner entrance.

"Cute" Katya looked around "they have booths too" she said as she headed over to one. Damon followed after her passing a group of guys who wolf-whistled at Katya as she walked past. They sat down and took a look at the menu.

"Hey where's…" he looked around "oh that's right, I killed her" he chuckled.

"Amusing" she rolled her eyes.

"That witchy woman let slip my whereabouts to a vengeful vampire, who almost killed me. She had to pay her dues for betraying me"

"Wow, a lot of people must want you dead, Damon"

"Aren't I already?" he winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Charming, really" she said sarcastically.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress walked over to their booth.

"Can I get a cheeseburger, fries and oh wow they have cocktails here…I'll grab an appletini" she smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes "I'll get the same but, I'll have a Sex on the beach cocktail please" he smirked, the waitress smiled at him, it was Katya's turn to roll her eyes.

"Coming right up" she smiled.

Damon eyed her from top to bottom "Hot" he stated as she walked away.

"I think I've lost my appetite" she said as she played with the salt shaker.

"Aren't you glad that I have good taste in the opposite sex? I mean, I am sitting here with you aren't I?"

"And I should be flattered by that?"

"I would be" he nodded.

"Consider me flattered" she coughed.

"There's a guy headed toward you" Damon noticed.

"Ugh" she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dylan" a man approached the table; it was one of the guys from the table that Katya and Damon walked past before.

"Hello" Katya nodded. Damon watched this guy like a hawk. "What can I help you out with?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us guys over there for a drink?"

"Can't you see I'm with someone?" Katya looked at him and then at Damon.

"I'm sure he won't mind" he looked over at Damon who was glaring at him "wouldn't you"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she" he said as he put his hand on top of Katya's "…is my girlfriend"

"Well sharing is caring, bro. Someone like her can't possibly just belong to one man" he smirked.

"You need to leave…" Katya looked away, Damon saw her eyes blacken, her teeth protruded "now"

"You heard her, now leave" Damon stood up; this guy towered over him, and was built. But that had never stopped Damon before; he wanted to kill this man.

Katya quickly composed herself and everything was back to normal. She looked up at Damon and the guy. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Go back to your table, and leave us alone" he stared at the guy as his fangs slowly protruded. He didn't say anything and went back to the table, sitting in a haze.

"Damon" Katya stood up and looked into his eyes "are you ok?"

"Yeah" he nodded "fine" he sat down, as did she "trouble seems to follow you wherever you go"

"I'm sorry Damon. If you want us to leave I'm cool with that"

"It wasn't your fault" he shook his head "not our fault that we get the attention from people"

"Thanks" she nodded. The waitress came back with the food and placed them in front of Katya and Damon.

"And your drinks will be on their way" she smiled and stood there. Katya looked at her; she was looking at Damon, waiting for him to say something "Is there anything else I can get you?" Katya rolled her eyes and started eating her food.

"No, that's all" he shook his head "thanks"

"I finish work in half an hour. Maybe you can join me for a drink?" she said as she tilted her head on the side and smiled.

"Thanks, but" Damon looked at Katya who didn't notice him looking at her "I'm not sure my girlfriend would like that"

"Oh" she glared at Katya, who ignored her gaze as she ate her food "I'll get your drinks then" she stormed off.

"What was her problem?" she looked at him as she took a bite of her burger.

"Didn't like what she heard"

"And that was?" she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it"

"Ok" she said as she took another bite "ew pickles" she said as she took them out and put them on her plate "even back when I was a human I hated these things"

"I'll have them" Damon took them from her plate and ate them as she looked at him in disgust "you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you Katya?" he looked at her as he chewed them in front of her, she rolled her eyes.

"Here are your drinks" the waitress put them down, glared at Katya and walked off.

"Thanks" Katya looked at her appletini and took a sip from it "needs more alcohol" she then looked at Damon who winked at her "...alot more alcohol"

* * *

They stayed in the diner until it was closing time and they got kicked out. They headed outside to the parking lot where the guys that were in the diner earlier were waiting for them. Katya and Damon stopped in place as they surrounded them both. "What now?" Damon sighed.

"Listen dude, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Dylan said to Damon. One of the men approached Katya and she slapped him in the face. "Well" he smirked "I guess it's the hard way then" all of the men went toward Katya and took her away from Damon. It was just Dylan and Damon standing there face-to-face.

"Oh _dude, _you picked the wrong couple to hassle tonight" Damon shook his head.

"Enough talk" he said as he threw a punch at Damon to which he blocked. Dylan had no idea what was going on so he threw another punch with his other arm. Damon blocked that one too.

"Hey what the-" one of the guys exclaimed. There was a hiss and suddenly a lot of swearing, screams filled Dylan's ears.

"OH MY GOD!" one of his friends yelled. Dylan looked over and there was Katya drinking one of his friends blood. The others ran away. Dylan looked up at Damon again, his face had changed. Damon's eyes had blackened and his fangs were out.

"Like I said…wrong couple to hassle" he moved swiftly behind Dylan and sunk his teeth into his neck before he could even look at what happened. Katya had finished feeding so she went over to Damon who was still drinking.

"Damon" her mouth was still dripping with blood, but her eyes were back to being their dark brown colour "we need to get out of here" she breathed.

"We'll dispose of the bodies" Damon stood up and looked at her "did they hurt you?"

"No" she shook her head "barely even a scratch"

"Good" he nodded "grab his friend" she did as she was told.

"Never thought I'd hear that" she said as she walked over and dragged the body into the trunk of his car. Damon slammed the trunk shut as he headed to the drivers side, and Katya, the passengers side. They both got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we going now?"

"Empty field, there's one here somewhere and it so happens to have an infestation of wild dogs"

"See this is why I hate drinking human blood out of humans, so much effort in covering it up" she said as she looked for a tissue in her bag.

"That's the fun of it though" he smirked. They pulled up onto the side road, there were no street lights, and from the looks of it, no cars were going to be driving by anytime soon. Damon and Katya got out of the car and headed to the trunk. They took out the two bodies, and bottles of beer with them.

"I feel a bit tipsy" Katya said as she dragged the guy behind her "this guy must've had one too many beers because I could taste it"

"This guy wasn't a treat. Were he a burger, he'd be an artery clogging one"

"Ew" she shook her head. They made it to the middle of the woods.

"Here's a good spot" Damon chucked the body into the middle. He took the body off of Katya and placed it near the other body. "Now, put the bottles of beer near the both of them"

"You've done this before?"

"Many times. I'm quite the expert" he nodded.

"Drinking out of a blood bag is so much easier" she said to herself as she placed beer bottles between the two lifeless bodies that lie before them. "And now?"

"We make a camp fire" he said as he gathered some twigs and dirt together on the ground.

"And the purpose of that is?"

"Make it look like these guys were here, drinking in the woods when suddenly, they got attacked by wild dogs" he said.

"Someone's been watching too much CSI" she said as she watched him start making a fire.

"Does it impress you?" he smirked.

"Just light the fire, Horatio"

* * *

"Well that was fun" Damon nodded as he opened the door to the house.

"Is it like this with you _everyday?_" she walked inside the house.

"Not always, sometimes I go out for ice-cream and not kill anyone" he answered. She smiled at what he said "Is that a smile I see, Katya?"

"Thank you, for…everything today Damon" she smiled again.

"Since we were playing twenty questions…I want to ask something that I forgot to ask" he looked at her.

"Damon…" she shook her head "we ended the night on such a high note"

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave Katherine behind? Why did you leave us without saying goodbye?"

"Do I really have to answer this now?"

"Actually" he said as he pressed up against her "you do"

"You're not gonna like what I have to say" Katya said as she moved out of his way, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Try me" his eyes met with hers.

"Katherine…turned me to do her bidding, but there was one thing she asked of me that I couldn't do...so I left" that was the only story he knew, and she wanted to keep it that way. Not until she was ready to tell him.

"And that was?" Damon asked her. Katya had a sudden flashback of the conversation between Katherine and her.

_"I am so sick and tired of you doing this to Damon and Stefan! They're good men Katherine; you need to stop with pinning them against each other before one or both of them end up dead!" Katya yelled at her cousin._

_"Oh Katya, you worry too much. And what's wrong with having a little bit of fun?" she smiled coyly._

_"When it's playing between the feelings of two brothers, it's not fun. It's cruel"_

_Katherine smirked, and Katya grew tense at her cousins' reaction. "It seems to me that you have feelings for one of the brothers, Katya"_

_"I have no idea what you're on about Katherine" she looked away from her cousin._

_"Please, I don't need to compel you to get the truth from you. I know you have feelings for one of them…it's just a matter of figuring out who it is" she circled her cousin like a hawk. "Is it Damon? Or is it Stefan…"_

_"Stop it" she moved away from Katherine circling her._

_"Since you'd like me to stop playing these two against each other. I'll just have to kill one of them then"_

_"What?" Katya faced Katherine "you can't do that"_

_"Actually _I_ won't be killing one of them…"_

_"Katherine…I can't do that. You can't ask of me to do that!"_

_"I think you can" she nodded "because if you don't then I'll kill you, cousin" she smiled sweetly. "I have chosen Stefan, if you hadn't found out by now, he said he loved me, and I…" she cut off. Katya looked at her "...have grown to like him. He'd make a nice partner"_

_"I can't kill Damon, Katherine"_

_"He doesn't mean anything to me, Katya. I have no use for him. And once that's done, we're getting out of this town"_

_"No"_

_"Don't forget that I made you, and I can kill you just as easily. Even if you are my family" _

"Damon I-"

"What was it?" he raised his voice, she was startled.

"She…" she took a deep breath "she wanted me to kill you, Damon"

* * *

**You can all preceed to tell me how cruel I am for making this suspensful...in a review haha.**


	4. The Katherine effect

**I'd just like to say THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed and shown their love for this story! I know its not a traditional Elena/Damon fic, but I thought Damon had to have someone for his own and not have to pine for something his brother had. And we all know that Damon wouldn't want to hurt Stefan by taking Elena away from him when she didn't want to!**

**Also - if you're into Delena fanfics head over and read BrokenLyrics story 'You smiled because you knew' - amazing, original and great POV's show me love; show her love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I wish I did.**

* * *

"She what?"

"She wanted me to kill you. She told me that she wanted you out of the way so she could have Stefan" Damon unleashed her and walked away.

"No" he breathed.

"I was so tired of her messing around, she wanted me to get rid of one of you, and she chose you to be killed"

"That's a lie" he said as he pinned her against the wall and choked her "if you want me to kill you so desperately, why didn't you say so?" he knew that Katherine didn't want him, that it always was going to be Stefan. But the fact that Katherine wanted him dead so he could be out of the way for her and Stefan brought back all the feelings he had when he found out. He was furious. He proceeded to squeeze her throat harder as his eyes turned black and his fangs came out. He lifted her off of the group he could hear her gasping.

"Damon, if she loved you as she said she did…why did she tell me to kill you?" Damon let her go, Katya fell to the floor "I told you that you weren't gonna like what you were gonna hear…" she said as stood up. She walked over to one of the tables and knocked it over. She broke one of the legs, and grasped it in her hand. She placed the splinter over where her heart is. "I know you want to do it, Damon" she walked closer to him "I'm the closest thing that you know to Katherine, and since she made you suffer, its only fitting you take revenge…" she looked into his eyes.

"I'd be doing you a favour" he said as he took the stake from her hands and threw it aside "you knew, you _knew _who she chose, and you hid it from me? So I could suffer!" he looked at her "one hundred and forty six years Katya, I waited for her, I waited. And then you show up telling me she wanted me dead? I became a vampire for HER – not anyone else. HER" he yelled. She took a few steps back.

"You think I didn't suffer?" she yelled back "being alive this long has been _torture _for me" tears started to well in her eyes. "She took me away from my husband, my family, my children – she made them forget about me!" she turned away from him. "You think you're the only one that has suffered because of Katherine? You're wrong!"

"So why couldn't you kill me huh? You thought it'd be funny to watch me and Stefan pine for her – knowing that she was with the both of us? You should've done me a favour and killed me – but you didn't. Why? Huh? Why couldn't you do it?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" she yelled.

He stopped and stared at her "You what? You care about me?" he half-heartedly laughed "wow so Katya Stevens actually has feelings" he studied her reaction. She went silent and looked up at him.

"My feelings never went away, Damon" she said as she sped to her room and locked the door before Damon knew what she was about to do.

He chased after her "Katya" he banged on the door "open the door"

"Go away Damon" she said as she leant against the door.

"Like hell I will" he said as he knocked again "let me in!"

"No" she said as she shut her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll break the door open" he rested his forehead against the door.

"I'm stronger than you, you won't be able to break down the door when I'm leaning against it" she slid down and sat on the floor with back still against the door.

"I'll go through your window"

"I have vervain on my window-sill. But good luck doing it if you're brave enough" she threatened. He paused, he wasn't going to risk it.

"I'll wait out here all night if I have to"

"Then wait all night. I'm _not _opening the door" she said as she walked over to the window. She jumped down and landed on her feet "Ow" she said softly to herself. She knew that Damon had sharp senses like her, considering that they both fed on human blood. She took a step forward and bumped into Stefan. "Stefan" she whispered "I was…"

"Avoiding my brother?"

"Yeah" she nodded "he's in front of my bedroom door"

"Ah, well" he stood aside "I won't get in your way then. Any time away from Damon, is a good time"

"Thanks" she nodded as she ran off into the distance.

"Katya" Stefan called out "are you ok?"

"Yeah" she lied.

He walked into the house, up the stairs and sure enough Damon was there sitting in front of the door. "Katya! Open the door!" he yelled out.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could be asleep?"

"Did it ever occur to you to shut your face?" Damon looked at his brother. Stefan shook his head and walked off into his room.

Meanwhile Katya was walking around the town and decided she'd go down to the Grill. Considering it was the hotspot for all the teens around there. And the last time she was there things got interesting between Tyler and Damon.

She walked in and she saw Elena with her friends. She walked over to them "Hello Elena"

"Hey Katya, how have you been?"

"I've been better" she nodded "arguing with Stefan's brother"

"Damon?" Caroline asked.

"That's the one" she nodded. She then looked at Bonnie "You must be a descendant of Emily Bennett" she smiled.

"That's right" Bonnie nodded "how did you know?"

"I see a resemblance" Katya smiled "you a witch too?"

"You're a vampire" she tensed up.

"A one and only" Katya bowed her head, she then turned to Elena.

"Oh sorry Katya, these are my friends, Caroline and Bonnie" Elena pointed to them both.

"A pleasure to meet you both" she bowed her head.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as she tilted her head.

"I need to talk to you in private, if we are to discuss such things" she smiled "if that of course is ok with your friends"

"Fine with me" she nodded "will you excuse us?" Elena asked her friends.

"And I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't listen in, Caroline." Katya smiled at her.

"I…I…" Caroline looked around "fine"

They headed over to a part of the bar where no one was sitting "Sorry to hear that Damon is being…"

"Damon?" Katya looked at Elena "I never thought I'd see the day…but he's changed. Almost back to the person I met all those years ago"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Well…technically when he last saw me, was before he was turned vampire. But over the years I've come to check up on him to see how he is, you know…and he has…changed a great deal"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea" Katya chuckled "and I know he doesn't want to admit it…but I think you've played some part in making that side of him come out. A side that I thought was lost forever. I can see that he cares about you, a lot"

"You can see that?"

"It's a tad obvious" she smiled "you've bought this side out of him, and I just want to thank you for that"

"You're…welcome" she answered awkwardly. She didn't know what to say.

"I know it's an odd thing to say, but yeah I just wanted to say thanks"

Elena didn't know what to say. She wasn't really good friends with Damon anymore, after what he had done to her, and what pain she had caused him. But Katya didn't know that. Elena didn't know that Damon has changed, and even Katya noticed it. She had some thinking to do on what is to be done in terms of being able to be friends with Damon. "So…is it ok if I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Katya nodded "think of this as _bonding" _she smiled as she rested her elbow against the table.

"What _is _the history between you and Damon?"

"How much time do you have?" Katya laughed.

"I've got time, my friends understand. I'll see them at school anyway"

"Alrighty" she nodded "well…you my dear are a dead ringer for my cousin, Katherine, which I assume you know about"

"Yes" she nodded "Stefan told me that you ran away after she turned you"

"As the story goes - I ran away when Katherine was taken away. That's where there's a little bit of an alteration to the story. The alteration is that ordered me to kill Damon"

"So she chose Stefan" Elena sighed. She didn't like thinking that had Katherine not been captured, Katherine and Stefan would be together.

"Yeah" she nodded "he said that he loved her and she had feelings for him too – I think. I'm not sure. I've been questioning her true nature for years now"

"How did you meet Katherine?"

"I met her when she came to visit the village where I used to live, back in Bulgaria. She told me that I was a distant relative"

"You didn't know what she was?"

"No" she shook her head "I only found out after I was turned"

"And how did she do that, if that's ok for me to ask?"

"She slipped her blood in my wine when I wasn't looking. Oh yes, drink spiking existed back in the day" she laughed at her own joke. "It only took her snapping my neck to kill me. And when I woke, there was a human in front of me that she offered to complete my final transformation…and I did"

"So did she tell you why she did what she did?"

"At first she said that I was in an accident. And I believed her because the last thing I remember was being in a carriage with her. And she said turning me into a vampire was the only thing she could think of to save my life. Katherine knew what she wanted, and she didn't stop at anything until she got it"

"And her making you kill Damon was the reason you left?"

"You got it" she nodded "and obviously I didn't kill Damon because…" she trailed off.

"Katya" Elena said to get her attention.

"Because I unfortunately care for him. He and I spent some time together before I was captured. I care about him…more than the average person or vampire can for Damon Salvatore"

"Are you saying…that you-"

"Maybe…I don't know" she interrupted before Elena could finish her sentence "I'm trying to avoid that hit of realisation. So let's keep that between you and me"

"Sure" she nodded.

"Thanks Elena" she hugged her "I haven't had a decent conversation with someone about Damon in over a hundred and forty six years"

"So, is Damon ok?"

"Damon isn't my concern at the moment" she answered "we had an argument"

"About?"

"Katherine" she coughed "even when she's not around, she still manages to cause problems for me"

"Tell me about it" Elena nodded.

"I know she's out there somewhere" Katya sighed "and when I find her I cannot wait to wipe that smirk off of her face – she's caused enough heartbreak to last for a lifetime"

"She hurt you too?"

"She abandoned me to be killed and basically forced me to kill someone I really cared about" Katya answered "so…yes. And I'll never forgive her for that"

"I'm sorry she put you through that"

"It's made me a stronger person in the process" she nodded "…so I guess because you look like Katherine; you must be related to her?"

"I'm a descendant"

"Which kinda makes me your great, great, great aunt or something…that's disturbing" she chuckled.

"I'd rather be related to you than Katherine"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she smiled "and for the record, you may look like her, but you're nothing like Katherine. You're way more of a better person than she will ever be"

"Thank you" Elena smiled.

"Elena" a voice called from the distance.

"Jer" Elena nodded. A tall boy approached them both "This is Katya, a friend of Damon and Stefan's"

"Hello" she nodded.

"Hey" he smiled "so, uh, how do you know Damon and Stefan?"

"Vampire" Katya answered "and I knew them when they were still human"

"So you were around when Katherine was"

"Yeah, I'm her cousin"

"What?" he grabbed Elena and held her tight.

"Relax Jer, she's fine" Elena wriggled out of his grip "she's living with Damon and Stefan while she's here"

"Oh" he nodded "sorry" he looked around and saw Tyler "sorry guys, will you excuse me?"

"Sure" Elena nodded. She waited until Jeremy was far away before they could speak "Sorry about him, he's just protective"

"It's cute" Katya smiled "he cares about you a lot"

"I haven't been the luckiest in things happening to me, so Stefan, Jeremy and Damon get protective"

"I can imagine" Katya nodded "and with Katherine alive and floating around somewhere, I'm sure they're a bit tense at the thought?"

"A bit" she sighed "Katya, I have a question for you, about Damon"

"Shoot" she nodded.

"Do you know how Damon feels about you?"

"No idea" she shrugged "I knew he loved Katherine, I thought that was always the case…even if she did break his heart" she sighed.

* * *

Katya made her way back the house. She saw her opened window and she jumped through it, barely even making a sound as she landed on the floor. She opened the door and saw Damon sitting down on the floor, facing her "Katya" he stood up. She looked up at him; he knew that she didn't want to talk to him. "So now you're going to ignore me?" he waited for her to answer. She opened the door wider and stood in the doorway. "Katya, say something"

"I couldn't kill you Damon, because I cared about you. I didn't want you to die in my hands…because I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you – and Katherine wanted me to do it…and I didn't want you gone" she didn't answer back with any attitude or callousness in her voice, he knew that Katya was letting her walls down. "So if you want to say something, I'd like to hear it now so I can go to sleep"

"I'm sorry" he looked at her "…for what I said"

"Goodnight, Damon" she said as she closed the door.

He sighed. He knew he had screwed up. He didn't know that what he said would hurt Katya that much and he did want to hurt her, but when he did…the look in her eyes made him wish he never wanted to. But it did, and there was a good chance that she wouldn't be there the next morning. He didn't want to knock down her door, but he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't just knock and ask for permission because Katya would just ignore him. He went outside of the house and headed toward where he could see Katya's window. It was still opened and he took his chance and jumped through it knowing there could be a slight chance that there would be vervain on the window sill.

"Damon!" she sat up in her bed "what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to go to bed knowing that you were mad at me…plus that, you would guilt trip me about tomorrow, right?" he said. She smiled slightly at what she said. "I know I upset you Katya, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry" he said as he put his hand on top of hers "and…thank you for…not killing me" he said as he stood up and headed toward the door "goodnight, Katya"

"Goodnight" she smiled at him "Damon…"

"Yeah?" he poked his head in the room before he closed the door.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Good, because its only day two, and you made a deal with me" he nodded as he closed the door.

* * *

**I know this is a short one, but I had to let you all in on Katya's history!**

Read and Review loves!


	5. She, Capulet

DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN TVD - I wish I did, I wish I owned Damon but thats just me.

* * *

_Katya looked around she was in her room in the Salvatore Boarding house. She decided to stay in – by force – Katherine took her ring. There was a knock at her door. "Damon" she said startled "what are you doing here?"_

_"Thought you'd want to go out for a walk with me?" he smiled._

_"As you can see Damon, I'm not properly dressed" she sighed "Katherine took my ring so I can't step out in the daylight"_

_"Oh" he walked in and shut the door "sorry"_

_"That's ok" she smiled "you didn't know" _

_"I need to be forward Katya…"_

_"What is it Damon?" she tilted her head in confusion. With that immediately placed his lips onto hers. They parted "Damon what about Kath-" he kissed her again as he slowly started to unbutton her dress._

"Woah" She sat up and looked to her left.

"Your dreams are _really_ easy to manipulate Katya" Damon smirked he lied in her bed.

"That's because I let my guard down when I sleep" she glared at him.

"You don't seem too peeved about the dream"

"That's because it's just a dream, it has no reflection on real life – hell I had a dream I made out with Jon Bon Jovi, and if my dreams are anything to go by…he is a GREAT kisser"

"Charming" he said as he supported his head with his left elbow as he looked at Katya. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" she looked down at him "just…remembering something"

"And what would that be?"

"My first kiss" she chuckled.

"Ah" he said as he sat up and slid closer to her "and who would this 'first kiss' be?"

She looked at him and smiled "My husband"

"You never told me you had a husband" he wrinkled his forehead.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Damon" she said as she sighed "he was my first kiss, and the last one…" he looked confused "…in my human life"

"What happened?" he watched the way she spoke about this guy, she was so happy, but sad at the same time.

"He…forgot about me" she said as a tear streamed down her cheek "him and my two daughters"

"Katherine?"

"Compelled them all" she sighed "I had to say goodbye the very day I was turned vampire, I never saw them again. I'd like to think they were safer without me there, but I would've killed just to see my daughters one more time. I never got that chance…I don't even have a picture of them"

"I'm sorry Katya" he didn't know that Katya had a history; all he knew was that he was Katherine's cousin. He put his arm around her and held her close. "…I didn't know"

She looked at him, she didn't know what to make of Damon putting his arm around her "No one does" she sniffed as she quickly wiped another tear "but that's all I can hope for. That they lived fulfilling lives and thought about who their mother was from time to time"

"I have no doubt" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks Damon" she said she pulled her hand way from his. "So…" she jumped out of bed "what are we doing today?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. He knew she needed the distraction, so he had to think fast. "You're wearing pajamas" he complained.

"I had to think two steps ahead of you Salvatore" she smirked.

"I don't like that" he shook his head "anyway…what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

It was lunchtime and Stefan was in the middle of the courtyard as he was meeting up Elena for lunch later.

"Hey Stef" Jeremy walked past him.

"Hey Jeremy" he nodded.

"So, I hear that you guys have a guest staying over at your house?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"I met her yesterday, Katya, right?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Is it safe for her to be in the house? 'cause like, she's Katherine's cousin"

"She's alright, she hasn't killed anyone and Damon has been keeping an eye on her"

"Alright, whatever you say man" he nodded "is that them over there?" Stefan looked and there was Katya and Damon getting out of his car. "Anyway, I'm off, gotta go study" he said as he walked away.

"What are you guys doing here?" he approached them both.

"She wanted me to tour her around the town, and the first stop was here" Damon shook his head "it's not like she's never been here before, nooooo" he shook his head.

"I wanted to check out where you went to school…don't know why you'd choose to go back to school but…you know. Each to their own I guess" she shrugged as she looked at the students walking past "So…why _did _you want to go back to school? Did we wanna play the whole 'I wanna be a 17 year old teenager again'?"

"I want to lead a normal life" Stefan answered.

"Ah, so you're doing an Edward Cullen then" she coughed "that series – _SO _inaccurate – the glittering, the yellow eyes, the never sleeping thing – WRONG. And that Bella…don't get me started on her…"

"I said that" Damon nodded.

"You've read Twilight?" she looked at him.

"Wanted to see what all the fuss was about" Damon shrugged.

"I am judging you right now, know that" she coughed as he rolled his eyes. "So…does wolf boy go here too?" she looked at Stefan and Damon.

"You knew?" they both looked at her.

"Of course I knew" she chuckled "I can sense it Damon, I've been alive what? Longer than you"

"It would've been nice for you to tell me"

"And have you not show your protective side? I think not" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Well played" Damon glared at her.

"So does he? And…does he know that you guys are vampires?"

"No, he knows Caroline is, but that's it" Stefan answered.

"Yeah, about blondie…" she said as she looked at Stefan "how _did _she turn? Did you have something to do with it?" she looked at Damon.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Damon pretended to look insulted.

"Well was it?"

"Yes" he answered monotonously "she was in an accident caused by that stupid Lockwood kid, and I gave her my blood so she could heal quicker. And your dear cousin decided to kill her"

"Why would she do that?" she looked at them both.

"Because Katherine is a vengeful little slut" Damon answered.

"Duh" Katya coughed as she looked in the other direction "speaking of my cousin, here comes her doppelganger" Katya hinted at Elena who was approaching them.

"Hey" she nodded. Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Katya, Damon"

"Elena" Damon bowed his head.

"Hello" Katya smiled.

"Well isn't this lovely, maybe we can all go on a double date now, go to the movies, and frolic around in the fields" Damon smiled.

Katya rolled her eyes. "Nice, Damon. Why don't you add 'in slow motion'" she mimicked him.

"I sound nothing like that" he glared at her.

"To me you do"

"Oh real mature" he coughed.

"I'm more mature than you"

"How do you figure" he made a face.

"I'm older" argued.

"Doesn't make you any smarter…yeah I said it" he motioned. Elena and Stefan moved away from the two of them as they were arguing.

"So I guess they're ok?" Elena looked at Stefan as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ok?" he wrinkled his brow.

"They had an argument yesterday" she answered.

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine"

"Always a dangerous subject" Stefan nodded. They looked over they were still arguing from afar. Which resulted in Katya walking away and Damon looking smug. He won the argument.

"Oh don't I get to do a victory dance?"

"Please don't" Katya shook her head "it'll be humiliating on both our parts"

"So is everyone excited for the school fundraiser" Caroline and Bonnie approached Elena "I have my costume ready and I can't _wait _to see everyone!"

"What's the theme again?" Stefan asked.

"Montague's and Capulet's" Caroline smiled. Stefan and Damon looked blankly at each other.

"Romeo and Juliet – you know…Romeo Montague, Juliet Capulet" Katya looked at them "I think it's a great idea"

"You do?" Damon looked at her.

"I do" she nodded "it's creative and different"

"Thank you" she smiled "so Elena…I'm assigning you to help with the decorations…like you had a choice" she giggled "Bonnie has agreed to help"

"Uh, since when?" Bonnie looked at Caroline in surprise.

"Good news, Bonnie, you're helping Elena out with the decorations" Caroline smiled. "I spoke to Mrs. Lockwood about it being held at the mansion…she thinks it's a great idea!" she clapped her hands "so the decorating team" she looked at Elena and Bonnie "have to be there early tonight, we can get ready there" she smiled "So, are we all gonna be there?"

"Not so sure" Damon shook his head. He looked around at everyone; they didn't look too keen on it either.

"I agree with Salvatore here, dances – kinda not my thing" she shook her head.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun" Caroline smiled "you get to dress up in era clothes…and plus, it's for the school!"

"I've had enough of dressing up in 'era' clothes. The day I didn't have to wear corsets - so liberating" Katya answered "anyway…Stefan" she turned her attention to Stefan who was looking at his phone "Damon tells me you were on the football team?"

"Yeah" he nodded "wasn't really my thing" he shook his head.

"What do you mean, it 'wasn't your thing'? What with all the 'rah-rah go team' thing happening for you brother, I thought you'd be thrilled" Damon said as he waved his arms in the air. Before Stefan could answer, the bell rang.

"Well we better go or we'll be late for class" Stefan nodded.

"Can't have that happening" Katya sighed "alright, we better go" she nodded. "See you at home"

"Yeah" Stefan nodded as he walked away with Elena in his arms.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Katya asked Damon.

"I think we…should go to that fundraiser"

"But you just said it wasn't your type of thing" Katya sighed as they made it to his car.

"Well…dancing isn't my thing, but in order to keep in good terms with the Lockwood's and not have them suspicious of me and Stefan, we have to participate…or else Robo-cop aka. Caroline's mum will be onto us"

"Fine" she gave up "where are we going?" she said as she closed the door of the car.

"To get you a dress" he started the engine.

"Who said that I had to tag along to this thing" she complained. She was scared; she didn't want to set foot on the Lockwood Mansion. That was the place where many of her friends and Katherine spent their last few hours before they were captured.

* * *

"Katya! At this rate the fundraiser is going to end by the time you're ready!"

"On my way down, Damon! Stop being so impatient" Damon saw Katya walk down the stairs. She had a long black era dress with gold decorations on the straps. It was a thick strapped dress. The dress code of the night was era with a modern twist but it had to look like you were from the time of Romeo and Juliet. Her eyes were a nice, grey, smoky colour, and her dark brown, curly ringlets were half up half down.

"For I never saw true beauty 'til this night" he said as he approached her "…and then I saw you, Katya" he looked at her up and down. He didn't want to admit that she actually stunned him the moment she took her first step down those stairs.

"Damon" she smiled at him "quoting Shakespeare with your snide twist on it I see"

_"_I try" he smirked "are you ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I _am_ dressed" he nodded. He was in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"I thought it was era clothes with a modern twist? It said so on the invite"

"Katya, can you see _me _in those clothes?"

"No I guess not" she shook her head.

"You look beautiful" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure" she nodded "I just hope they don't have a compulsory dance thing"

"Why?"

"I don't like dancing" she shook her head as they left the house.

* * *

Damon parked the car on the designated parking area of the Lockwood estate. "Where's Elena and Stefan?" Katya asked as she stepped out of the car.

"They should be here, Elena was part of the committee to help set it up, so…she'll be here" Damon closed the door for her. Everyone was dressed up apart from Damon who stood out from the crowd.

"Ready to do this?"

"I haven't been to the Lockwood mansion in years Damon" she looked at him "what if they" she then leaned and whispered "detect us?"

"Are you scared?"

"I am" she nodded "George Lockwood and the founding families were the ones that were responsible for…" she trailed off "I don't want that happening again"

"We'll be fine…I know these people" he said as he linked arms with her as they walked up the steps to the entrance of the Lockwood Mansion she grew tense "I won't let anything happen to you Katya" he nodded. "Hello Carol" Damon nodded.

"Damon" she nodded and smiled. She was standing next to Tyler who didn't look too pleased. "And you brought a friend I see, I don't think I've seen you before?"

"She's staying with me, Carol Lockwood, this is my friend Katya Stevens"

"A pleasure to meet you" Katya curtsied.

"Keeping in character I see" Carol laughed as she curtsied as well.

"Yes…character" Katya nodded.

"Well, so we have to determine if you are a Montague and a Capulet" she smiled "Oh I am Lady Montague" Carol bowed "and Tyler over here is Capulet" Tyler looked at Katya and then at Damon. "So what you do is reach into this box, and pull out a red ribbon, you are a Montague, gold ribbon, a Capulet" she said as she held the velvet red box with a hole in the middle "reach in" she smiled.

"Ok" Damon nodded he reached in and pulled out a red ribbon.

"Montague" she nodded "wrap that around your wrist and make your way into the Montague Hall"

"What about Katya?" Damon looked at her.

"She has to determine what family she belongs in" Carol said as she held the box. Katya reached in and closed her eyes; she pulled out a gold ribbon "Capulet. So Katya, make your way to the Capulet Hall"

"I'll escort her" Tyler said as he stood in front of Katya.

"Bet you'd like that wouldn't you" Damon glared.

"Actually I do" he said as he linked arms with Katya "if you please be so kind to unleash Lady Capulet, Montague"

"Damon, its ok" she nodded. He did as he was told; he let her go and headed into the Montague Hall. "I bet you're enjoying this, Lockwood" she sighed.

"Tonight its Capulet" he nodded "and since I don't have a Lady to call my own, you shall be mine"

"Had I become a Montague, you would've done anything in your power to turn it around, wouldn't you?"

"Told ya I get what I want" he shrugged. He walked in and Caroline was in the Capulet Hall "Caroline, this is…"

"Katya" Caroline nodded in surprise "I didn't know you'd be here…with Tyler" she looked at the both of them in surprise.

"She's my date" he answered proudly.

"Not by choice" Katya added "I _was _here with Damon but he's a Montague tonight, and I, a Capulet" she sighed.

"Well don't worry there will be a part in the evening where we join the two houses together" she clapped "isn't this a great idea!" Katya looked around; the Capulet Hall had the gigantic crest in the middle of the wall. The room was decorated with gold and black. She knew no one in the room apart from Caroline.

"So I guess, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy are Montague's, huh?"

"Yeah" she nodded "but that's ok, we can have fun over here. To the house of Montague" she said as she took a drink from her champagne flute. "Would you like a drink?"

"Got anything stronger than champagne?" Katya asked.

"Would you like to dance?" Tyler asked.

"Hand me that champagne flute" she said as she snatched it from Caroline and drank it down "thanks"

* * *

Damon was in the Montague Hall – where everything was decorated in Blue and black. He was drinking a scotch as he watched Elena and Stefan dancing. He was bored and he didn't know what Tyler was doing to Katya. He couldn't take waiting anymore so he took down the last gulp of scotch and headed to the Lockwoods back paddock. There was an empty dance floor and he could see people decorating the dance-floor it with fairy lights, black, blue and gold ribbons. This was where they were going to bring the two houses together. The food tables were ready and the drinks were set up. He went over to the garden and could sense someone was there…

"I thought you'd be around here somewhere" he found Katya leaning against a tree.

"I had to get away from the horrible costumes…that and Tyler getting all touchy feely" she answered.

"I had to endure Elena and Stefan dancing with each other – who got the worse deal here?" he rolled his eyes.

"You do realize we're not allowed to be associating, Damon Montague" she smirked.

"Well Katya Capulet, consider this encounter forbidden" he smirked "I like it"

"Quick before we are punished for speaking to each other" she pretended to be scared.

"Well…this _is _a 'ball' after all" he said "and since we're not allowed to be seen with each other, we can't be seen dancing with each other either…"

"What are you getting at Damon?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"*ahem*" he coughed "Katya Capulet, if I profane my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this" he extended his hand.

"Damon" she looked at him "are you asking me to dance with you?"

"We never got the chance to, remember?"

_"Aren't you gonna wish me to have fun at the ball?" Katherine said as she played with her dress in front of the mirror. _

_"I don't need to wish that you have fun, because I know you will" Katya said as she leant against the wall. _

_"At least there sentiment is there, cousin" Katya smirked._

_"You and the word sentiment don't go well together"_

_"Oh you know me so well" she smiled at Katya. There was a knock at the door, the two girls looked and there was Stefan all dressed up._

_"Wow Stefan, you look dashing this evening" Katya smiled._

_"Thank you" he smiled and bowed his head._

_"Ready to go?" Katherine walked toward him_

_"Of course" he nodded. They walked arm-in-arm as they left the room. She heard the front door close. They were gone. Katya took this chance to explore the Salvatore house, she looked at the paintings and things they had on display. _

_"Well hello there Miss Katya" _

_"Damon" Katya jumped in surprise "I didn't know you were home"_

_"I didn't know you were here either" he looked at her._

_"Why aren't _you _at the Founders Day Ball?" she eyed him. She would've figured that he would be at the Ball just so he could watch Katherine and Stefan. _

_"Doesn't Prince Charming usually show up at the end of these things?" he smirked "why aren't you at the Ball?"_

_"I've been to so many balls, galas, debutants and parties in my lifetime. They're all the same to me – champagne, food, speech, dance and repeat"_

_"It's different this time around"_

_"And why is that?" Katya looked at him._

_"You have me here" he smiled. She looked down and smiled, she didn't want him to see that. _

_"But as you can see Mr. Salvatore, we're not at the __Lockwood__Mansion__"_

_"We can have a ball here, just the two of us" he said as stood up from his chair._

_"What are you doing?" she looked at him in worry._

_"Katya" he said as he presented his hand to her "may I have this dance?"_

_"But Damon," she chuckled "there's no music" she shook her head._

_"Next time when I ask you to dance, you have to dance with me – with or without music"_

_"Alright Mr. Salvatore, I promise"_

"Katya…"

"Damon" she looked up at him

"Its one hundred and forty-six years later…" he stretched out his hand "Miss Katya, may I have this dance?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Mr. Salvatore" she took his hand as he led her into the middle of the yard. They stared in each others eyes as she curtsied and he bowed. They put both of their palms up, close to each other, not touching as both moved in a circle to each other. They then moved onto one hand and close to each other again. Damon grew impatient so he immediately grabbed her hand and held her close. "I thought we weren't up to that part of the dance yet"

"I'm impatient" he smirked as they started waltzing.

"It's funny" she chuckled.

"What is?"

"That it's taken me one hundred and forty-six years to dance with you"

"Was it worth the wait?" he smiled as he twirled her.

"It was"

"I've always wanted to try something"

"And what would that be?" she asked. Without any warning, Damon dipped her. She let out a yelp in surprise.

"That" he smirked.

"Wasn't expecting that, especially since it's this dance"

"There's no music, we can do whatever we want"

"Never one for the rules, were you? Especially when tradition is in involved"

"Not my thing" he shook his head. She smiled – her eyes met his. Damon slowly brought his face closer to Katya's. She looked at his lips and then back to his eyes. Their lips were about to touch, Katya's eyes widened as she snapped back into reality. She leant back too far to avoid Damon's kiss and he was leaning closer so he fell on top of her.

"Well…that's a new move" she coughed.

"I'd like to say I've developed them over the years" he smirked. They stared at each other for a bit "I never said this but…you look beautiful tonight, Katya"

"And I thought I'd never say this Damon…but…can you get off of me? You're kinda squishing me into the dirt"

"Oh yeah" he quickly got up and helped her stand.

"Thank you" she said as she dusted herself off.

"For?"

"Dancing with me" she smiled "Montague" she curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine…" he said as he took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead "Capulet"

**

* * *

**

I held this chapter for ransom, because...well...because I did. I try to be evil but I fail every time.

Read, REVIEW, but most of all Enjoy

xx


	6. Feathers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries. If I did then Damon would be mine.**

**Thankyou so much for the love and support! I'm so glad that you've all welcomed Katya and want her to be with Damon! **

* * *

Katya woke up and stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and smiled recollecting the events from last night. She sat up and looked around; Damon wasn't anywhere to be found. It confused her because usually he'd be there hovering over her to wake her up. She got out of bed and headed toward his bedroom, the door was ajar. "Damon?" she knocked on the wall. There he was, lying in his bed, hands behind his head, half naked and staring at the ceiling.

"Katya" he turned to look at her. She looked around at everything in his room "You've never been in here before, have you?"

"No" she shook her head; she sat on his bed and looked at the pile of books by his bedside table. She picked up a tattered, green novel. "Gone with the Wind" she looked at him "I'm surprised"

"That?" he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"You read such literature…and the fact that these aren't silk sheets on your bed" she sat next to him "you are a constant surprise, Mr. Salvatore" Katya said as she returned the book back onto the pile.

"What can I say? I am not a predictable guy" he winked.

"At times" she smirked.

"And…silk sheets? Really? Silk sheets?" he looked at her.

"I thought you were that type of guy to have them as part of your _boudoir_" she chuckled. She caught him looking at her "so, uh" she said as she brushed her hair behind her ears "I was thinking I just have a day in today"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because since I've arrived here, I've done nothing but go out. Can't I have my down time?"

"Alright" he nodded. He moved over to make room for her on the bed "Hop in"

"Um" she looked at him awkwardly "are you naked under there?" she said as she looked at his sheets.

"Not yet" he winked.

"Ok, well that's my signal to go" she said as she got up.

"Katya" he chuckled "how about you and I just lay here?"

"No funny business?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"That's for you to decide" he chuckled.

"How about, no" she answered.

"Alright" he nodded as he patted the pillow. She stared at him for a few minutes. She decided hopped onto the bed and lied down.

"So…" he looked down at her "did you have fun last night at the Capulet-Montague fundraiser?"

"I did" she smiled "this may sound corny, but that's always how I imagined it"

"What?"

"Dancing with you"

"It took you one hundred and forty six years to dance with me" he scuffed "if you came back sooner, maybe you wouldn't have had to wait so long"

"One hundred and forty six years sooner, rather than later" she smiled as she turned to face him. "Damon…"

"Katya…"

"I'm…sorry" she sighed.

"For?" he said as he slid down and lied his head down on his pillow so they were facing each other on an even eye line.

"For leaving" she answered.

"Why did you do it? Katya…what happened that night?"

"It's too hard to re-live Damon. Even being back in Mystic Falls makes me nervous"

"Don't worry" he said as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've taken care of that. Sheriff Forbes doesn't suspect a thing. And I'm part of the committee to make sure that, Stefan and I are safe, and that includes you"

"Thank you" she smiled at him "I'll have to admit…I didn't think I'd be lying in your bed with you Damon"

"It's a dream that every woman has upon seeing me" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Hey you" Elena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck.

"Hey" he kissed her in greeting "have fun last night?"

"It was good seeing Damon so…what's a word that is close to 'happy'?"

"He enjoyed himself?" Stefan asked.

"Close enough" she smiled as she kissed him.

"You're not worried that Katya is back, are you?" Stefan wrinkled his brow "because you know…she's related to Katherine"

"Not at all" she let him go and sat on her bed. "How's Damon coping with her coming back?"

"He hasn't gone and killed anyone – so that's a good sign" Stefan sat next to her "I think…Katya is doing good for him. He doesn't walk around wanting to kill or hurt anyone"

"And we always know that's a good thing" Elena nodded "Stefan…you know Damon better than anyone…"

"I'd like to think so, yes" he nodded.

"How do you think he is with Katya? You saw them together last night at the fundraiser"

"He was very protective of her from Tyler" he chuckled "Tyler never stood a chance"

"Do you think that Damon…has feelings for her?"

"There's a chance" he nodded "Damon has been known to love someone before, but it was the wrong person. Maybe he could love; this time…it'll be the right one"

"Good, because I have something to tell you about Katya…" Elena smiled.

* * *

"So tell me, Mr. Salvatore" she said as she stared at the ceiling "can I ask what the deal is with Stefan and Elena?"

"What do you mean by that?" he wrinkled his brow.

"So her looking like Katherine didn't have anything to do with it?" she asked.

"Elena isn't like Katherine, Katya" he looked at her.

"I know" she nodded "I had the pleasure of speaking with her the other day"

"You spoke to her about what?" his eyes widened. He didn't know what they could possibly have to talk about.

"And you care, because?" she looked at him.

"Uh, I don't" he turned his back on her. She chuckled and continued to stare at the ceiling

"Damon, I know you care about Elena"

"That is ridiculous and you know it" he coughed.

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all" she sighed "when you care about someone, you care about them. There's no complicated science to it"

"No, not complicated at all" he agreed in sarcasm.

"I do have one thing to ask though…"

"What?"

"Why didn't you go for Elena? I mean, why didn't you fight Stefan for her?"

"Honestly?"

"I hope you're not gonna lie to me, even though you did just say 'honestly'" she said as she sat up and leant against the headboard.

"Because my brother deserves her, Katya. Elena deserves someone better than me" He looked up at her, she tilted her head, she was a bit sad that he thought very little of himself in comparison to Stefan. "Plus that…me and Elena are friends now. Anything more would make it seem like I was only with her because she looks like Katherine…plus…she thinks she can change me"

"For what it's worth Damon, you deserve someone that makes you…dare I say it…happy"

"Is there such a feeling?" he turned and looked at her.

"I think so" she nodded "I haven't felt that in such a long time, so I hope to again, one day"

"Well when I feel that, I'll let you know" he coughed.

"Damon, you and I both know that you and I aren't open about our feelings" she chuckled.

"I can surprise you, Katya" he smirked.

"Well, if the non-silk sheets, Gone with the Wind and caring for Elena are to go by…then yes" she smiled at him.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Do what?" she wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Talk" he answered "I know more about you now than I did all those years ago"

"It's because you were with Katherine most of the time if I recall. You were quite the love-struck puppy" she laughed "I guess because I had to be careful of what I could and couldn't say to you…Katherine had people watching my every move"

"She did?"

"She had you watched too" she nodded "I was the one that had to watch over you. Not an easy task I assure you"

"Very funny" he said as he took his pillow from beneath him and hit her with it.

"Real mature" she said as she took her pillow and hit him on the head.

"You think you can get away with that because you're a girl?" he said as he sat up and started hitting her with the pillow.

"You _hit _like a _girl_" she sat up and started hitting him.

"Oh it's ON now Stevens" he said as he stood up on the bed.

"Bring it ON Salvatore" she said as she stood up too.

"First one that falls down, loses" he smirked "and trust me, you will"

"You're so adorable, thinking you're gonna win"

"On the count of three, we begin" he nodded "one, two, th-" he got hit before he even finished the word. "Playing dirty I see" he glared at her, she smirked in reply "alright, I see how this is gonna go" he took a swing at her; she ducked and hit him in the stomach. "Cheap shot!"

"I didn't realise, this pillow fight had a commentary" she said as she blocked.

"Well" he breathed as he hit her on the arm "it does"

They both started hitting each other in all directions, the pillows started to give way. Feathers started to fly. Damon hit Katya on the head which then unleashed a swarm of feathers which blocked his vision. He couldn't see her so she managed to get behind him and knock him via a side swipe to his arm, which unleashed more feathers. He started to lose his balance and he knew he was about to fall on the ground so he grabbed Katya's arm while she was giggling. He fell on his back and she fell on top of him. They were both heavily panting as the feathers slowly drifted down to the ground. "So…I guess I win then huh?" she smirked.

"You win, Katya" he nodded.

"Hey Dam….on" Stefan walked in and saw the two of them in a compromising position, with feathers everywhere "did I just walk in on some twilight re-enactment thing or…?"

"Stefan!" Katya got off of Damon, she helped get back on his feet. There were still feathers floating around everywhere. Katya's hair was messy and had a few feathers in it. Damon had feathers sticking out of his hair. "Damon and I were….talking"

"I can see that" he nodded.

"What brings you here?" Damon asked

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something?" Stefan nodded.

"We?" Katya's eyes widened.

"Hey Stefan has Damon given you an an-" Elena walked in and saw the two of them standing next to each other…feathers surrounding them and looking innocent.

"Hi Elena" Katya waved awkwardly.

"So…who won?" she looked at them both weirdly.

"I did" Katya smiled.

"She cheated"

"Did not!" she glared.

"You took a cheap shot"

"Not my fault that your pillow had a sudden explosion of feathers, which then made you unable to see. I saw my chance and went for it…it's what heroes do"

"Wonderful speech" Damon clapped.

"There are feathers in your hair" she glared. There was one hanging in front of Damon's eye and he tried to blow it out of the way.

"So, yes we'd love to go to lunch with you" Damon clapped "what are we talking about here? Picnic rug, muffins, cakes, tea?" he said as he motioned him drinking a tea cup with his pinky hanging out.

"The Grill" Stefan answered "if you'd like"

"Great, uh…just give us time to get ready" Katya nodded and smiled at the both of them.

"We'll see you both downstairs" Elena nodded as they both turned around to leave.

"You know what?" Damon called "we'll meet you there"

"Ok" Stefan nodded "I'll leave you both…to it then"

Katya and Damon waited until they heard the front door close. "Round two?" Damon walked over and took his other pillow. She smirked and took the other one. "This time, I'm _not _gonna let you win, Stevens"

"Ok, well maybe I won't go easy on you this time, Salvatore" she said as she climbed on the bed.

* * *

They entered the Grill. Katya was in a leather Jacket and Jeans and a navy blue singlet top. Damon had a black shirt leather jacket and jeans on. "Now people are gonna think we co-ordinate" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't plan on this" she sighed, she looked up at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he did his eye thing. She didn't say anything; she reached for his hair and took a feather out. "There's Stelena"

"Stelena?"

"My couple name for them, cute huh? Like Brangelina…without the whole adopting children thing" he smiled.

"Cute" she nodded as they both made their way to the table.

"Sorry we're late" Damon sat down "someone insisted she take a shower before we leave, then I got guilty and decided to take one"

"You make it sound like such a chore Damon" she rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"We're wasting water by taking two separate showers"

"What do you mean by that?" Katya asked.

"Save water, shower with a friend" he winked at her.

"You are _such _the environmentalist" she pretended to look at him in awe "while you're at it…adopt a puppy"

"Nope, sorry can't do that" he shook his head "Stefan over here drinks animal blood, remember? So safety of the animals first! Puppy power and what not" he said as he looked at the menu.

"So…Elena, how are you?" Katya smiled "I didn't get a chance to speak with you much at the ball last night"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Caroline is a bit manic when it comes to running stuff like that"

"That's ok" she nodded "I had a great time though" Katya smiled as she fiddled with the salt shaker.

"Bitch alert" Damon coughed. Katya looked at the entrance and standing there was a blonde, tanned woman.

"And who might that be?"

"That…would be Jules" Damon answered "kinda pissed her off by killing one of her wolf friends"

"Which she then took revenge on by killing one of Damon's friends…Rose"

"Thought I could smell wet dog" she wrinkled her nose "what the hell is she doing here?"

"She's after wolf boy" Damon answered "she kidnapped Caroline a few days ago before you came and it all got a little messy"

"Is Caroline ok?" Katya tensed up. Even though she didn't know Caroline well, she got a bit defensive that there was harm coming to her kind.

"Everything is fine" Stefan nodded "we just need to get Jules out of here"

"I can kill her if you want" Katya nodded "it's been ages since I've had a good fight" she said as she dinted the cutlery on the table.

"Easy there Xena, we don't want you killing anyone…yet" Damon put his hand on top of hers to calm her down. Elena noticed and she smiled slightly.

"I'm calm" she sighed. Jules looked over in their direction and walked over to their table.

"Just letting you know that you have to watch your back. You've been marked, blood suckers. And I have plenty more friends that can come here and pay you a visit"

"And just letting _you _know, bitch. How about you stay the hell away from Mystic Falls, seems to me the full moon has passed and I have very much more of the strength and speed to kill you" Katya stood up and snarled.

"Who is this Damon? Another one of your special friends?" she smirked.

"Katya" Damon stood up and put his hands on her shoulders "not here"

"Watch your back leech"

"Go mark a tree" Katya glared as she walked off.

"So what's this about you being calm?" Damon looked at her. He worried, he knew that the last time that Jules made a threat, it was to him and in the process Rose was killed. He didn't want Katya to have the same fate as she did.

"She asked for it" she answered "she told us that we were 'marked'" she said as she did the quotation marks "like that's supposed to scare me? She's only tough once in a full moon. Hell human women are tough once every month but you don't go around threatening people when you can get killed by the person you're threatening"

"Too much info there, Katya" Damon shook his head.

"Sorry, but the point had to be shared" she sighed "sorry about that Stefan, Elena"

"It's ok" Elena nodded.

"So, lets eat" Damon said looking at the menu.

* * *

They stayed until it was evening. All four of them made their way out of the Grill. Elena and Stefan arm in arm, Katya and Damon walking next to each other but not touching. "So where are you guys headed off to?" Katya asked with her hands in her pockets.

"We're gonna head over to Elena's now" Stefan nodded.

"Cool, well I guess I'm gonna head home" she smiled "it was great catching up Elena" she said as she hugged her.

"I'll see you next time" she smiled. The four said their goodbyes. Stefan and Elena headed to Elena's car; Katya and Damon headed over to Damon's car.

As they were driving home the clouds started to darken, and it started to pour rain. They made it home half soaked. "Thank god" Katya sighed as she took off her jacket and brushed her hair back. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change into more comfy clothes" she said as she walked toward the stairs. But just as she did that, the power went out. "Oh this is just great" she stood still to have her eyes adjust to the darkness. Damon was standing right in front of her.

"I'll go get some candles" he said as he walked into the living room.

"Good idea" she followed after him. Damon managed to find a few candles and he and Katya had decided to stay in the living room, rather than sit alone in a dark room to themselves.

"To set the mood" he smirked as he placed the candle in front of Katya who was sitting on the floor. He sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Makes you think how reliant we are on electricity" she chuckled "back in the day it was so much easier…simpler. But I am thankful I didn't have to light those candles Damon"

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Remember that time my dress caught fire?" she sighed.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious" he chuckled "you went hysterical! You ran into the kitchen and the cooks just threw water on you. It's the most attractive I've ever seen you Katya"

"Thanks" she glared at him.

"I kinda have to make a confession to make about that…"

"About what?"

"See I was around and Katherine said I should keep an eye on you…and I kinda accidentally knocked over the candelabra which…set your dress on fire" he scratched the back of his head.

"Damon! That was my favourite dress" she complained "no wonder you weren't surprised when you saw me drenched"

"You gotta admit it was funny" he smiled.

"Well since this conversation has turned into some sort of confessional…" she fiddled with her necklace avoiding his gaze "I have something to tell you…"

"Spill"

"Remember that time you were really sick? It was before the Founders Day Ball?"

"Yeah" he nodded "you looked after me…wait…what exactly is it are you confessing to me about?"

"Well you remember when I said the nurse was sick with the same thing so she couldn't take care of you? I kinda compelled her to let her let me look after you" she scratched the back of her head this time while looking away from him.

"You cared about me then too, huh?"

"I've always cared about you Damon" she looked up at him "I just had to be subtle about it" she shrugged; she looked away avoiding his gaze. Confessing that she cared about him again, made her feel uncomfortable.

"So I guess you've had a good day then?" he looked at her. He knew that she would want the subject to be changed.

"It was a fun day" she nodded "bed talks, pillow fights, lunch at the Grill, to this" she smiled "oh and the company wasn't too bad either"

"The company wasn't too bad at all" he nodded. She smiled at him while fiddling with her necklace. There was a flicker and the lights had turned on.

"Well" she stood up "now that the powers on I think I should take a bath and get ready for bed" she said as she straightened herself out "Thank you for a fun day Damon, probably the most fun I've had in years" she said as she approached him, she took a deep breath and she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He was startled at first but eventually he wrapped his arms around her too.

* * *

**So I have had a review asking me what would Katya looked like if she was cast. I have found the PERFECT image of her! **

**.**

**Tell me what you think if you'd see her playing Katya or not! Who would you suggest?**


	7. Kale

**I'd just like to say THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed and shown their love for this story! I know its not a traditional Elena/Damon fic, but I thought Damon had to have someone for his own and not have to pine for something his brother had. And we all know that Damon wouldn't want to hurt Stefan by taking Elena away from him when she didn't want to!**

**Amazing news! I can now proudly say that I have met "Uncle John" also known in real life as David Anders - he's such a nice guy! Ok fangirl moment over...**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Katya went downstairs after washing her face and getting ready. Damon wasn't there to greet her with a snarky remark, which she got used to and kinda enjoyed. "Hey" she saw him heading toward the door.

"Good morning, Miss Stevens" he nodded.

"Good morning" she nodded; she noticed keys in his hands "where are you going?"

"_We_" he corrected "where are _we _going?"

"Ok, where are _we _going?" she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and met up with him.

"That's a surprise" he said as he grabbed her by the hand "come on…"

"Alright" she chuckled as she let him tag her along.

"Hang on; I left my jacket in my room. Meet me in the car" he walked in the other direction while Katya headed for the door. Katya smiled as she opened the door to come-face-to-face with a tall, lean, man who had dark, messy black hair and grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes widened.

"I came to find you" he answered.

"I got my jacket" Damon proclaimed "why are you still at the door…" he paused and looked at the guy that Katya was staring at "who is this?"

"This is Kale, an ex boyfriend" she stared at him as she began to compel him "and now you're going to turn around, go home and forget you ever came here"

"You're not gonna let me in Katya?" he asked "I remember now, how you compelled me, fed on me, made me forget you…"

"You turned?" her eyes widened.

"I met a girl not long after you up and took off in my life, I think her name was Katherine…she said she knew you" as soon as Kale said that name, Damon and Katya looked at each other.

"That bitch" she said under her breath "…and how did you find me?"

"I remember you always said that Mystic Falls is where your heart is"

"You remembered" she looked at him in surprise, and then looked at Damon.

"I loved you Katya" he tried to take a step forward but he bounced back. Damon wrapped his arm protectively around her. Kale stood up and stood in the doorway again. "Are you going to let me in, or not?"

"My house, bud" Damon looked at him "and I say, no can do. So you have two choices. You can stay and have me kill you, or you can leave and I'll let you live…for now"

"I'm not leaving Mystic Falls without you, Katya" he said as he walked away.

Damon closed the door and looked at her. "Kale? What, were you _trying _to date someone that _looked _like me?"

"I didn't know that he turned" she shook her head.

"Katya, if you wanted the real thing all you had to do was ask" he smirked.

"Why are you taking this so lightly?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"Because he's harmless. He won't come back. But _just _to be safe for your safety and whatnot…we'll have a day in"

"Thank you" she smiled. On the inside she was scared, she knew what type of person Kale was and this wasn't going to be the last she saw him.

* * *

Katya was sitting with Damon in living room drinking whisky. It was quiet; she didn't like quiet very much. "I am _not _liking this house arrest thing we have going"

"You were the one that was worried about Kale coming" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but still. You were the one that suggested we have a day in"

"Which you were grateful for by the way"

"I know, I am" she nodded "I just didn't realise we'd just be sitting here doing nothing"

"Well I would _love_ to pillow fight with you, Katya. But I don't need to drag myself to Bed Bath n' Beyond for a second time this week"

"Can we go to the Grill? Like to have dinner or something?"

"We were there last night, remember the 'double-date' we had with Stelena?" he complained.

"You are very hell bent on not going out are you?" she walked over and sat next to him.

"No, I just don't want to go to the Grill" he answered.

"So, we can go out?" she smiled in hope.

"Yeah, but _not _the Grill. I'm sick of inhaling adolescent teenager"

"Alrighty" she jumped off of the couch "where are we going?"

"I don't know" he said as he stood up "that's half the fun of it"

"Spontaneity at its finest" she bowed.

"It's how I roll" he said as he threw his keys in the air and caught it. "Let's go!"

* * *

"That was fun" Katya smiled at him, they had their arms linked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Two fun nights in a row, we're bound to have something bad happen"

"Don't jinx it" she pouted.

"Katya" Kale appeared at the car park. She held Damon tighter. Damon sensed that she was scared, he held her close.

"Kale...how did you know we were here?"

"Like I said Katya, I love you. And I'm not leaving here without you"

"Oh I am not going to do this again" he rolled his eyes and stood in front of Katya. "How about this, you leave town now and I won't tear your heart out and shove it down your throat?"

"How's about this?" he held up a gun and shot Damon in the chest. Katya ran over to him.

"Damon!" she put her hands on his face "are you ok? Kale what the h-" she got shot in the back, by Jules. She collapsed on top of Damon.

"Come on, take her" Kale nodded "leave him, he is no importance to me"

"But he is to me" Jules looked at him.

"Don't forget I'm paying you to do this. So you do what I say"

"Get her out of here" Jules nodded.

"DAMON!" Katya screamed as they dragged her away from him. He lied there coughing.

"Katya!" he tried to scream, his voice was raspy. He reached for his phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Damon" Stefan was at Elena's house "what's wrong?"

"They've taken Katya" He said as he struggled to get up.

"Who?"

"Jules, and Kale"

"Where are you now?" Stefan asked.

"Parking lot, near the Grill" he leant against his car.

"I'm coming to get you, stay there" Stefan hung up. He looked at Elena who was waiting for him to explain. "They've kidnapped Katya. Damon's hurt, I have to get him" he walked out of the door "stay here, they could be out there still"

* * *

"Let me out of here! KALE! LET ME OUT!" Katya was screaming in the back of the car.

"Shut her up will you?" Kale turned to Jules who was holding a gun to Katya's head. She pulled the trigger into Katya's temple. They dragged her body into the basement of where they were staying. They bound her hands together and lifted her up so she was standing. Only her arms were supporting her at the moment.

"So, what do you plan on doing with her?" Jules looked at Kale.

"Make her mine" he said as he held a gun in his hands.

* * *

"Ok so, you said Jules and an ex vampire boyfriend was the one that took Katya…"

"Katya's ex, who Katherine turned, and came back for Katya…obviously didn't take things to well when he saw me. And let's face it; he's no match for me"

"And Jules is involved how?"

"Because she is a vindictive bitch" Damon snarled "anything to get back at me"

"Let's hope she's ok"

"And if she isn't" Damon he gritted his teeth "…they'll all die"

* * *

Katya woke up and looked up around and saw Kale sitting on a chair in front of her. "Why are you doing this?" Katya looked around as her hands were bound above her head.

"Hello beautiful" he went in for a kiss and she turned her head.

"What am I doing here?" she looked at him.

"You're here because I love you, Katya" she tried to struggle out of the rope."Ah!" he pointed his gun at her "I wouldn't if I were you" she stood up, she was able to support herself. Her arms were burning. "So tell me…" he sat on his chair "who is that guy you were with?"

"What's it to you?" he shot her in the arm. She screamed.

"Who is the guy?"

"Damon…Salvatore" she answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kale watched her.

"No" she shook her head.

"But…do you love him?" he brought his face close to her. She didn't answer; she turned her head to the side and avoided his gaze. "DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

"Kale…"

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he pressed a gun to her collarbone.

"Kale…please" she looked up at him "you don't have to do this"

"Oh but I do" he said as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Why?" her voice was shaking.

"Because you _love _that guy" Kale shot her in the chest, she screamed. "Because you _love _him more than you have _ever _loved me" he shot her again, she cried from the pain. "Because if I can't have your heart" he approached her and placed the gun over her heart "no one can" he shot. She choked on her breath and collapsed.

"If you really want her dead that badly I suggest a stake" Jules walked into the room. "I must say, it was a joy listening to this" she looked over at Katya "anyone I know?"

"No" he shook his head.

"Well…if you need me, I'm going into town for drinks" Jules left him alone with Katya "have fun with her"

* * *

He circled her like a vulture hovering over its prey. She woke up after an hour of being passed out "Why _did _you leave me, Katya?" he looked at her.

"It's what I do, Kale" she looked up at him "I get bored when I'm in the same town for ages. Try being alive for as long as I have, you get bored pretty quickly when things start to become a routine"

"Couldn't you have just turned me?"

"I was not going to risk in telling you what I was" she scuffed "for all I knew you could run away in fear, told the police…"

"And this Damon…"

"Don't go there" she looked at him.

"How do you know him?"

"Why?"

"Curious" he nodded as he took his gun out "do you two have…history together?"

"I've known him since he was a human" she answered.

"Did you use him, like you used me?"

"So you're admitting that I used you?" she looked at him. He shot her. She let out a scream in pain.

"Did you use him?" he pulled her hair back.

"No!" she screeched "he…he was a friend" she coughed "my cousin turned him. I had nothing to do with that"

"The way you look at him tells a completely different story" he let her hair go.

"What? What are you talking about?" her voice was raspy from all the screaming that she had done.

"Tell me you love me, Katya. Tell me you love me and not him"

"Kale…" she shook her head "I can't" he shot her again. She cried in pain.

"Again!"

"Do you want me to lie?" she cried. He shot her again.

"THE TRUTH, KATYA! I WANT THE TRUTH!" He loaded his gun again "I got plenty of these bullets thanks to my werewolf friends" he pointed it in front of her. "One more time"

"Go to hell" she spat.

"Not if I send you there first" he shot her again. Her top was soaked in blood, her vision was blurry and she couldn't see. "Here" he fed her blood and she drank the whole blood bag down like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"I'm going to keep you alive, so you can live through this torture. I'll let you go, only when you tell me you love me, Katya" he threw the emptied blood-bag aside.

"I don't love you" she sobbed "I'm sorry, Kale. But I can't say that I love you" she looked up at him.

"Sorry" he shrugged "not gonna cut it" he shot her two more times. Her body bounced back to the wall and swung forward. Her arms were burning, her whole body burning with pain inflicted by the bullets that were still lodged. "I'll be back in a few hours, think about what you don't have to feel if you tell me, you love me. And just so you don't forget" he shot her again in the leg; she let out another ear piercing shriek.

* * *

Stefan had pulled up to the Grill and saw Damon standing there. He had managed to dig the bullet out. "I'm gonna kill them Stefan" he walked up to his brother.

"Whoa, calm down Damon"

"Calm? They took Katya! Jules and that damn vampire ex boyfriend of hers" he answered.

"Do you know where they went?" Stefan watched Damon pacing back and fourth.

"No, Stefan" he glared "if I had known, I wouldn't be here talking to you. I'd be on my way to save her"

"Alright, lets go" Stefan nodded "we have to go to Rick's, get some things – if you want to kill this guy" he stopped and scratched the back of his head "and…we may have to talk to Elena about contacting Bonnie"

"Why would I want to do that?" Damon wrinkled his face.

"Because we need a tracking spell to find Katya, we don't know where she could be"

"Well let's go then" Damon jumped into the car. Stefan started the engine and they were off.

* * *

"Ok Stefan, of course I will" Elena nodded "I'll meet you at the house" she hung up her phone and grabbed a map of Mystic Falls. As she was leaving her house, she dialed Bonnie's number. "Hey Bonnie, its Elena"

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"I need you to do a favour for me" she said as she opened the door and got into her car.

"What is it?"

"You know how to do a tracking spell…right?" she started the engine.

"Yeah…Elena, what is this about?"

"I have to go, but I need you to meet me over at Stefan's. Please"

"Alright, I'll be there in ten"

"Thanks" Elena hung up the phone and drove off.

* * *

"Elena just called Bonnie, they're gonna meet us at the house after we get the weapons from Rick"

"Super" Damon said sarcastically. He was speeding to Alaric's house.

"Damon, she'll be ok" Stefan reassuringly to his brother.

"She better be"

Stefan looked down and called Alaric's number "Rick, we need weapons. We're on our way. Be there in five"

"Make it two" Damon stamped his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Elena was at the Salvatore house, pacing up and down waiting for Bonnie to show up. There was a knock at the door. Elena rushed and pulled the door ajar. Bonnie stood there with a questionable look on her face "What's this about, Elena? I'm not coming in until you tell me what's going on"

"Its Katya" she sighed "she's been captured. Stefan and Damon are going to find her but we need a tracking spell to help locate where she is. Please Bonnie, Damon really cares about her. And Stefan does too"

Bonnie hesitated "Alright" she walked in "I'll need something of Katya's. Does she have a necklace or something?"

"I'll go check her room" Elena nodded as she ran upstairs. She looked around and found one lying on the bedside table. She ran back downstairs and handed it to Bonnie "Here" the two girls walked into the living room. Elena lied the map down on the table. Bonnie dangled Katya's necklace over it. She started doing incantations when the point of the necklace dropped on its location. "Thank you" Elena nodded at Bonnie and dialed Stefan's number.

"What's so special about that one vampire that Damon cares about so much?"

"That's the thing. She may be one of the few that Damon does care about" Elena looked at Bonnie.

* * *

"Alright, thanks Elena. I love you" Stefan hung up the phone and turned to Damon. They're at one of the lodges, the one closest to the entrance of town.

"Super" Damon chirped sarcastically.

"So who are you guys rescuing?" Alaric asked.

"Katya" Damon said as he took a few stakes "she has the poorest choice in men. This one stole her away into the night. You'd think it'd be romantic but it just pissed me off"

"Always the romantic" Alaric nodded in sarcasm "is there a plan?"

"Save Katya, kill Kale, kill Jules and if there's time…buy milk" Damon smiled.

"You got everything?" Stefan looked at his brother. Damon nodded. "Alright, thanks Alaric, we'll tell you how everything went"

Damon walked off and left the room.

"Damon's girl?"

"Who?"

"Katya" Alaric answered "is she Damon's girl?"

"We all know that but those two" Stefan answered.

"Ah" he nodded "well…good luck"

"Thanks" Stefan ran out of the room.

* * *

They pulled up to the lodge. It was raining. Damon turned off the engine. "You ready?" Stefan asked.

"Stay here" Damon said to Stefan.

"Why?"

"Because when I get Katya out of there, I want you to take her to Elena's. Then come back here as soon as possible and kill people if I need you to"

"Alright" Stefan nodded. Damon got out of the car and took one wooden stake with him. "Why are you taking one?"

"I only _need _one" he said as he closed the door. He looked around at all of the different lodges. He tried to listen in; he could hear Katya sobbing from afar.

"Katya" Damon ran to where her sobs were louder and louder. He ran into the room and he stopped in place. He was shocked at what he saw - tied up, head hanging down, her clothes drenched in blood. He took the rope from the hinge and walked over to Katya. He took Katya in his arm and slowly released the rope and let her fall into his arms "Katya…"

"Damon..?" she looked at him "wha…what are you doing here?" he was furious. To see her in a state like that, she was weak and could possibly be dying and that was hurting him. He noticed the bullet holes.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here" he put her arm around his shoulders to levy her weight.

"I can't walk" she collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing.

Damon bit his wrist and blood started to gush out "Drink, Katya" he held it over her mouth.

"No, Damon" she shook her head.

"I'm not going to argue, Katya" he put his wrist over her mouth. She closed her eyes and started drinking. Suddenly Damon was thrust to the other side of the room. Kale had returned.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events"

"You hurt her" Damon's eyes turned black "now you die" he leapt toward Kale and wrestled him to the floor. Katya stood up; she got some of her strength back. "Katya get out of here, now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" he threw Kale and he hit the wall "go, now"

Katya ran out of the door and Jules was standing in the way. "Please Jules" Katya begged "please, let me go"

"Nope, sorry" Jules sprayed Katya in the face with vervain; she fell down and started screeching in pain.

She suddenly stopped, much to Jules' confusion "Oh…" Katya stood up with her eyes blackened, teeth bearing "I've been drinking vervain for _years _now. It doesn't affect me anymore, puppy dog" she leapt onto Jules and tackled her to the ground. There was a struggle. Jules tried to reach for her gun but Katya knocked it out of her hand. Jules looked around whilst Katya was struggling beneath her trying to search for the gun. It was knocked off into the far distance. Jules jumped off of Katya and ran for the gun. Jules reached for it, but a boot was on it. She looked up and there was Katya. She hissed and hit Jules in the face which caused her to fly sideways into a tree. "Let's see how _you _like wooden bullets" she loaded the gun and fired all six into Jules' chest. Every time a bullet flew into her, there would be splatters of blood. Katya threw the gun to the side. Jules was crying, in pain, yelping for help. Katya stood over her, and then squatted down to her level.

"Please" she cried.

"You wanted to kill Damon, you almost killed _me. _So now I'm going to kill you" she snarled as she plunged her hand into Jules' chest and pulled out her heart, her cries deafened Katya, which only encouraged her. She heard Jules asphyxiate and watched her eyes slowly close as her now lifeless body slumped against a tree. "Guess you won't need this any more" she chucked it aside. She collapsed and fell to the floor. She hadn't fed enough and she was losing blood.

"Kat" Stefan ran to her "Katya! Wake up" he didn't hesitate. He picked Katya up into his arms and ran her back to Elena's house.

* * *

Damon and Kale were at a stand off. "You know vampnapping Katya, was probably one of dumbest things you've done…the first one was coming here and thinking you could take her"

"If I can't have her, no one can" Kale answered "even if that means killing you" he leapt at Damon, he quickly moved to the other side of the room. Damon ran toward him and pinned him against the wall. His eyes black and his fangs were exposed. Kale had his eyes black and fangs exposing too. Damon threw him to the other wall. Kale fell to the ground and he got back up.

Damon picked him up by the neck "I'll give you the option of letting you go…" he then threw him to the other side of the room "changed my mind" Damon took the stake out of his back pocket. Kale swiftly moved around the room. He was a young vampire and had the speed advantage over Damon. Before you knew it, Damon collapsed to the floor. He was shot with a wooden bullet in the back. He fell forward. Kale walked over and pushed Damon to the side with his foot so that Damon was facing the ceiling. "Why did you take her?" Damon asked. Kale saw the stake near Damon's hand and took it.

"She loves you" Kale said as he held the stake over his head "now, you die" he was about to plunge the stake through Damon's heart. Stefan appeared from behind and got him first.

"Took you long enough, brother" Damon said as he pushed Kale's lifeless body aside. Stefan helped him up.

"I had to take Katya back to the house. She collapsed"

"And Jules?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Katya killed her"

"She had enough strength to do that?" he said in surprise.

"She used _all _the strength she had" Stefan answered.

"I told her to run; I told her I'd be ok"

"She knew that you would be outnumbered"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No" Stefan shook his head "but I know she'd protect you. Just as you'd protect her"

"I wasn't the one that needed saving, Stefan"

"Because maybe that part of you has already been saved"

"Can we go now?" Damon said impatiently. He was avoiding that statement his brother had said.

* * *

Elena was on the couch waiting impatiently for the two brothers to barge through her door any minute. She heard a car pull up; she stood up and turned around. Stefan walked in first.

"Oh thank god" she wrapped her arms around him.

Damon followed after, looking around. He was searching for Katya. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs" Elena nodded and looked at him. "Damon, are you ok?"

"I will be when I see her" he ran up the stairs and found Katya asleep on Elena's bed. He saw the amount of bloody wooden bullets, a total of eighteen. He sat on Elena's bed and saw Katya's face, peaceful, not in pain. He touched her cheek and she flinched and sat up as a reflex action. She was still scared. He looked at her for a few seconds. "Katya…" he looked at her. He immediately grabbed her and held her in his arms.

She started crying uncontrollably "I thought I was never going to see you again" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh" he said as he kissed her on the forehead "nothing is gonna happen to you" he said as he fought back tears. He almost lost Katya, and that scared him. He took her face into his hands and looked at her "Katya, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe" she nodded and wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest whilst still sobbing.

"I shouldn't have asked to go out" she shook her head "if I didn't, this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have been hurt"

"It's ok" he kissed her on the forehead. Him hurt? Katya suffered so much more than he did "We don't have to worry about that now" 

Stefan and Elena were looking into her room. Stefan held her close and kissed the top of Elena's head. "She almost died today, Elena"

"I know" she nodded "and a part of Damon almost did too"

* * *

**What did we think? If I made you cry or get emotional I think that was my point!**

And fail for the link for not showing. I would choose Victoria Justice to play Katya, mainly because she looks the most similar to Nina Dobrev.


	8. Beautiful Liar

**Hello my loves!  
I am SO sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter. Trust me when I say that I have been writing like a mad woman! I am 7 chapters ahead so it took alot of time and planning for my story, and I thought hey, since the finale has come and gone...I won't be cruel and keep you from reading this story to see where it ends up!**

**So here it is finally! Again! So sorry it took so long! Don't forget to read and review xx**

* * *

Katya woke up. She wasn't in Elena's room, she wasn't in her room; she was in Damon's room. She looked at what she was wearing. She wasn't in her clothes. She was in one of Damon's shirts. She turned to her left and Damon was asleep. "Damon" she called his name.

"Katya" he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey" she whispered. Her voice was still raspy and it hurt to talk so she had to speak as little as possible.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he touched her face.

"Sore" she nodded "umm…did you…take my clothes off?"

"Guilty" he smirked "kinda had to. Your clothes were covered in blood and had so many holes in them. Not a good look for you Katya"

"Oh" she nodded "thank you" her eyes suddenly widened "what happened to Kale?"

"Dead…again"

"I am…so sorry" she started crying "I didn't know he-"

"Katya" Damon moved closer to her "it's not your fault"

"But Damon…" she looked directly into his ice-cold blue eyes.

"It's not your fault" he wiped the tears from her eyes. "And what are you sorry about? That he _hurt _me? Kat, what you went through was more than what I got, and hell he said he loved you"

"I used him, Damon" she shook her head "I used him for blood, to sleep with…and I got bored and left. I hurt him"

"Hey, I've done that to girls too"

"Hurting me is understandable because I used him. But hurting you?"

"Don't think about it" he shook his head "we're ok, you're ok" he kissed her on the forehead "and by the way…Jules…how did you?"

"I had your blood in my system Damon. You're a strong vampire; I had enough strength to kill her"

"Do you want some blood?" he leant over to his bedside table and took a glass.

"Thank you" she sat up. She was still weak.

"Here" Damon sat up as well and tilted the glass and made her drink. He supported her back as well.

She let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" she smiled at him. She finished the glass of blood and he placed it on the bed.

"So…we're gonna have a day in?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah" she smiled at him "this time…"

"What?"

"When I ask to go out…just tell me to shut up and drink more blood"

"Alright" he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Damon…"

"Mm?" he looked at her. She didn't say anything. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…for saving me"

* * *

Damon went downstairs to get more blood for Katya in the fridge that they had in the cellar. He went back upstairs to see Stefan in the living room "How's Katya?"

"Tired, she keeps saying she's tired" Damon sighed.

"She just needs to get her strength up and she'll be fine" Stefan nodded. He noticed the blood bag in Damon's hands "how many of those has she had?"

"Two" Damon looked at the bag "she doesn't want to feed, she's still in pain, she's tired – she's so doom and gloom"

"She went through a lot last night Damon" Stefan looked at her. He knew that what Damon said was to cover up how worried he was about her. "She needs to take it easy"

"Like you know better?" Damon glared at him, he threw the blood bag in his direction "by all means, if you think you can do a better job in looking after her, then do it"

"Damon?" Katya wearily called his name. He turned around; she was at the stairs wearing a silk navy blue robe. He sped up to her so he could help hold her up.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I don't need you babying me" she sighed "I wanted to walk around"

"You don't have enough strength to do that Katya. Stop being stupid and go back to bed"

"You worry too much" she coughed.

"Stop being stupid" he rubbed her back "Katya, you need to rest, and drink blood. You've barely had anything"

"I'm not hungry" she shook her head "just…weak" she sighed. She looked up and saw Stefan "Hey Stef" she smiled warily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" she smiled "thank you, for taking me to Elena's" she nodded.

"Ok, that's enough talk. You, me, bed now" he said as he carried her in his arms and took her to his room.

"Put me down, Salvatore" she said as she kicked.

"I'll put you down if you can get out of my arms"

"I…can't" she sighed.

"Thought so" he smirked. He reached his room and placed her on his bed. "You, stay"

"But…"

"No buts" he lied down next to her "you said you were tired. And you need rest, so…rest"

"Aren't you bored with looking after me?"

"There are ways we can make it fun" he winked.

"I'm too tired for that, Damon" she rolled her eyes "unlike some, I'm not _that _willing to sleep with you at any opportune moment – sick or not"

"We can just lie here" he said as he jumped under the sheets with her. They were both sitting up, leaning against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her again; it felt almost of a second nature to him now. Katya still felt hesitant to let him, but she felt safe in his arms. She leant her head on his left shoulder and breathed deep. Damon picked up the remote and turned on the TV. There was a news segment about Valentine's day sales.

"Its Valentine's day today?" she looked up at him.

"So it is" he nodded "it's a corporate holiday, Katya. None the less a conspiracy of florists and chocolatiers but a great excuse to show love"

"Wow look at you Mr. Romantic" she scuffed "Valentines Day is just a sham and a great excuse to make up for days of not being romantic and showing someone you love them. Really, out of all the days in the year, it's _this _one where everyone is obligated to be romantic. Why can't you show someone you love them _everyday? _What's so special about this day that makes it so publicly accepted?"

"Wow look at you Miss. Cynical" he laughed "I didn't realise you hated this day so much…you do know that's what single people say on this day"

"Maybe I'm being cynical. But I thought that loving someone meant that you had to show them that you loved them _everyday, _not just this _one _day of the year. One day doesn't make up for three-hundred and sixty-four days of non-romantic days"

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we?" he winked.

"What are you planning, Salvatore?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me convince you that this day can be enjoyable – despite it being a conspiracy holiday created by Hallmark cards"

"I don't know Damon, now that you mention it…I do want to just lie here and do nothing. I'd rather this day just go past"

"Nope" he shook his head. "I'll convince you, with or without compelling"

"You can't compel me"

"Which makes it a challenge, which I like" he smirked "I'll make a believer out of you yet"

"I doubt it" she sighed "I've been alive five-hundred and eighteen years…so I've experienced a lot of these holidays in my time, and trust me…I'm none the less phased by it"

"You'll see" he winked.

"Yay" she sighed monotonously.

"Glad to hear you're _so _enthusiastic about it all, Katya" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, look at me. I'm basically jumping out of my skin" she hid under the sheets.

"How about we play twenty questions?" he said as he pulled the sheet from her.

"Twenty questions? Again? Remember the last time you asked me a question that involved any remote seriousness? You wanted to kill me" she sat up.

"That won't happen again" he shook his head as he sat up next to her "so how 'bout it" he nudged her "twenty questions?"

"Why twenty questions?"

"It's to ease into this whole Valentine's Day scheme I have going on"

"Do I really have to agree to doing this?"

"You have no choice. I have you under house arrest" he smirked.

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes" she sighed.

"You have to kiss me"

"What kind of a consequence is that?" she looked at him aghast.

"The best one, I think anyway" he smirked "play twenty questions or kiss me"

"I'll play the twenty questions" she nodded in defeat.

"Are you that repulsed by me that you'd rather play twenty questions than kiss me?" Damon looked insulted.

"You never know where the twenty questions could lead, Damon" she smiled innocently.

"Fine" he huffed "first question…"

"Getting straight to it then?"

"I don't stall" he nodded "first question – who would you like to make the first move…a guy or a girl?"

"I'm traditional, Damon" she nodded "and there's nothing sexier than a man who knows what he wants and takes control of a situation"

"Hmm" he smirked "noted. Next question…"

"Wait, shouldn't _I _be asking questions too?"

"No" he shook his had "I've changed the rules and its me asking you questions"

"Ok" she nodded weirdly.

"What's more important – lust or love?"

"Ha" she chuckled "there have been so many moments of lust I've had Damon, and I'm sure you've had them too…"

"Guilty" he nodded.

"But, in my lifetime, love has always been important to me – even if I was with a guy and it'd be amazing when…you know" she nodded "but…that guy I love was always on my mind, all the time. I guess I just was with other guys to keep me distracted from thinking about him" she sighed "and before you ask I will not tell you who that one guy is"

"Fine" he huffed "if you could be anywhere in the world…where would it be?"

"With the man I love" she smiled "wherever he is, that's all I need. He's home to me…" she then realised she was staring at him "umm…next question"

"Describe your ideal relationship?"

"Do you think a vampire can have an ideal relationship?" she laughed.

"Stefan and Elena seem to have a _very _ideal relationship"

"Fine…" she thought for a moment "someone who can protect me…ummm, someone to have fun with, live carefree and just _live. _Preferably this guy had to be a vampire because well…we don't die often"

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"You'd be surprised but it wasn't the guy that did it. It was someone else…kinda – I can't describe it" she shook her head. "Next question please?"

"Life changing moments?"

"When I got turned" she nodded. "Ok Damon, that's six you've asked me now…can I at least ask you some to make up the rest of the twenty?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Only if you want to be" she chuckled "ok…favourite book?"

"Gone with the Wind – and don't ask me why, I just do" he answered.

"First impression of me?"

"Mystery"

"Do you get jealous easily?"

"No, because I'd kill the person I'd be jealous of" he smiled "easy done"

"Katherine" she began.

"Here…we…go" he looked at her "we were going _so _well with the questions and you had to ruin it by adding her into the equation"

"She is part of the equation Damon. You said you loved her, and she broke your heart…" she took a deep breath "so if she came back…for you…would you go back to her?"

Damon suddenly realised that Katya had no idea that Katherine was in the tomb, and that she was back. "There would be a part of me that would want the fireworks to start again," he looked at Katya who looked away and nodded "but things are different now"

"How?" she looked at him.

"Like…" Damon slowly started to lean in to kiss her. There was a knock on the door and Stefan walked in.

"Is Katya still…asleep?" he looked and saw Damon and Katya sitting up and staring at him.

"Hey Stef" she smiled and waved at him.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan walked in and sat on the bed.

"Yes, Katya, tell us how you are feeling" Damon glared at Stefan.

"I'm better" she smiled "my strength is up, and I feel less tired"

"That's good" he smiled as he patted her on the hand "just drink plenty of blood, get some rest and…do what Damon tells you to do"

"Smartest thing you've said all day, brother"

"Aren't you going out for Valentine's Day tonight? Surely you and Elena have something planned?"

"Yeah" he nodded "we're going to the lake house for a few days"

"Romantic" she smiled.

"Well, don't let us keep you Stefan, the lake house awaits" Damon was rushing him out of the room.

"Have a good night, Katya. I'll see you when I get home, Damon" Stefan nodded and exited the room. There was suddenly silence.

"Got anymore questions?" Katya looked at him.

"None" he shook his head "we'll hold it off for the time being"

"Fine with me" she was relieved "no more of those awkward moments where you and I have to think of questions"

"I have a few, but they mostly revolve around that _guy _you refuse to talk about"

"There's a reason for that – and it's…because I don't want to, not yet at least"

"What are you hiding?"

"Me?"

"You're hiding something from me?"

"What makes you say that?" she wrinkled her brow.

"Then answer me this…"

"I thought we were done with the questions" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Was it your husband?"

"What?"

"Was he _the guy?_"

"Honestly? I…" she shook her head slowly "we were friends, and neither of us wanted to be alone, and we grew up together – it was only logical we get together – he was my best friend" she smiled "but I didn't love him…not in that way at least"

"Huh" he leaned back "I wasn't expecting that answer"

"I know" she nodded "but you had to know, sooner or later"

"Which then brings me to my next question…w-?"

"Don't" she shook her head "please don't ask me that"

"Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be restoring my faith in Valentine's Day? Because you are kinda failing at the moment"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve don't worry about that" she said as he took her hand and kissed it. "So I'll be right back" he said as he got out of bed "don't go downstairs" he said as he jumped out of bed.

Katya was in the room for an hour now and she was getting bored, even though she was watching TV. She decided to go downstairs against Damon's wishes because she wanted to know what he was up to. She walked down the stairs and she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. She could smell food being cooked too.

"What are you doing?" she walked in the kitchen. Damon was over by the stove "Can you use one of those?" she asked.

"Very funny" he laughed sarcastically "I" he turned around holding a frying pan "am making you…dinner"

"Didn't know you could cook" she said as she sat on a stool.

"I'm an enigma" he winked "I'm actually making you dessert right now – how do you feel about pancakes and chocolate mousse?"

"Love chocolate mousse and pancakes are always amazing" she walked over to him. "How many have you made so far?"

"First one" he nodded "watch this epic skill" he said as he tried to flip the pancake in the air. He almost caught it, but it hit the side and fell to the floor. Katya and Damon looked at the half soggy pancake, splattered on the kitchen floor. "Uh, well…"

"Well done, Salvatore" she said as she took the handle in her hands. Their hands accidentally touched, "Um" she quickly moved her hand away from his "I'll show you how it's done" she said as she took a spoonful of batter and poured into the middle of the pan. She waited for the batter to take shape and to have the little bubbles form. "Watch the master and learn" she looked at him. Damon stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. "One, two…three" she flipped the pancake in the air and it landed perfectly in the middle of the pan. She looked at Damon and smirked as she placed the pancake on a plate.

"Beginners luck" he said as he poured a spoonful of batter into the middle of the pan again. Katya did it again, but as the pancake was in the air Damon moved her hands so the pan missed the pancake, causing it to splatter on the floor.

"Hey!" she looked at him and glared "that was cheating" she put the pan down, and turned the gas off. She walked over to him "you are going to pay for that, Salvatore"

"Oh yeah?" he approached her so the fronts of their bodies were touching. "What are you going to do about it, Stevens?" he smirked. She didn't say anything, she took a spoonful of chocolate mousse that was still in the mixing bowl and smeared it on Damon's shirt. "This is John Varvatos" he looked at her "you're gonna pay for that" he took the pancake batter.

"Damon…." She eased back slowly "no" she said as she ran onto the other side of the kitchen. Damon was too fast and he threw it in her direction. It flung all over her dressing gown. She let out a yelp. He followed her across the room and dropped the empty bowl. She ran to the counter and flung some flour in his direction. She ran into the pantry, but as she was about to close the door he held it open. She had no where to go, she was cornered.

"One last question" he approached her closely.

"What?" she looked up at him, she was nervous and that weird feeling was in her stomach.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" he brought his face closer to hers.

She looked at his eyes, his lips and then back to his eyes "…No" she whispered.

"Katya" he put her arms down "you're a terrible liar" he said as he pressed his lips against hers.


	9. The Sleeptalker

**Thankyou so much to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! Your kind words put a smile on my face! BIG LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" he brought his face closer to hers.

She looked at his eyes, his lips and then back to his eyes "…No" she whispered.

"Katya" he put her arms down "you're a terrible liar" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. Katya was surprised. They parted; she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Woah" she sighed and stared at him.

"Katya…"

"Damon…" she stared at him. They were still staring at each other, their bodies still close, both breathing heavily. There was tension in the air. "We…kissed"

"Yeah…we did" he suddenly nodded in realisation, it was then he realised that he kissed her. And when he did, he realised that what he felt for her was much more than what he thought. He took a step back "Uh, I'm gonna go for a…walk"

"Ok" she nodded. Damon walked away leaving her alone in the pantry. She sighed and leant against the wall. She heard a noise coming from the library.

"Stefan?" she walked into the library. She wrinkled her forehead.

"Hey Kat" he smiled.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she tilted her head in confusion "shouldn't you be at the lake house with Elena?"

"John Gilbert's returned, and…well…family dramas, Jeremy and Elena aren't allowed to leave the house tonight. So…tomorrow we're going to theLakehouse to compensate for it"

"Sorry to hear that" she nodded.

"Um, why are you covered in…batter?" Stefan looked at her dressing gown.

"Damon" she chuckled "we made kind of a mess in the kitchen" her face then changed.

He closed his book and looked up at her "What's up?"

"The same reason" she sighed.

"Ah, so what did my brother do this time?" he looked at Katya and placed his book on the table.

"What makes you think he did something?"

"Its…Damon" he shrugged.

"True" she didn't argue. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten a chance to speak since I've been back. It's almost been a week and we haven't even caught up properly"

"It's ok" he smiled in understanding "you've met Elena, that's pretty much the greatest news I can share"

"I really like her Stefan" she nodded "she's a really great girl and I can tell she cares about you and Damon a lot"

"Thanks" he nodded; he then wrinkled his brow. "I forgot to ask you something…why did you come back here. And no lying, Katya"

"Stefan…"

"Katya…" he stared her down "I want the truth, as one of your close friends. Why did you come back here? It wasn't for Damon, was it?"

Katya took a deep breath "Truth? I came to this town, wanting to end my life – so I sought out Damon"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wrinkled his brow in disapproval.

"Because I know you wouldn't want me to do it. Damon, as I've seen him over the years, I thought he could kill me considering he loved the kill…but no" she shook her head "he asked me to make a deal with him and I accepted…and now…"

"What?"

"I hate to say it, but Damon Salvatore has given me a reason to stick around" she said as she leant against the desk.

"And why would that be?" Stefan stood up, sat next to her and crossed his arms.

"Don't make me admit it Stefan" she shook her head "I haven't admitted it to myself yet"

"Why not?" Stefan smiled slightly.

"…shut up Stefan"

"I didn't even say anything" he grinned. He knew Katya was falling, and she was falling hard. He saw her touching her lips and slightly smiling, Katya thought that Stefan didn't see that, she was wrong.

* * *

Elena came out of her bathroom dressed and ready to go out, she was going to sneak out and head to Stefan's house. She saw a silhouette in the corner of her eye. She turned around. "So I came to talk to you about Katya" Damon said as he uncrossed his arms and walked toward her.

"Oh" she said she approached him "and what about Katya?"

"I think…I…"

"You think…you?"

"Ya know" he said as he made hand gestures.

"Really?" Elena looked at him "and…why are you telling me this?"

"Because probably and most likely she's talked to you about this" Damon said as he leant against the wall "Katya isn't open to talking about her feelings…well, with me at least. Every time I try, she pushes me away"

"Maybe you should talk to her about this, Damon"

"What am I gonna say? Hey Katya, guess what? I love you" he immediately realised what he said "I…love her" he walked over and sat next to Elena on the bed.

"Damon" Elena went up to him "you should tell her"

"I don't get why this is so easy for me to say it" he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "she brings out emotions in me Elena, and personally I'm annoyed at her for making me feel things. I don't feel. It's not in my nature…" he looked at his reflection in the mirror "I've been in love. Its painful, it's pointless and overrated…you can have Katherine to thank for that"

"But what about Katya?" Elena looked at him.

"What _about _Katya?" he asked "we don't know how she feels about me. Every time we get close to it, she recoils and runs in the other direction" he immediately thought of the kiss they had shared and her reaction, and more so, _his _reaction.

"Katya, she cares about you…very much"

"She…told you that?"

"Maybe" she looked away.

"Elena" he looked at her "I need to know"

"She does care about you Damon, more than you think"

There was still a part of him that loved Elena, but there was also a part of him that loved Katya. It was possible to love two people at once. Damon knew deep down that Elena loved him, but she was always going to be with Stefan and he knew that. "Well, I'm gonna…go…now" he nodded "I'll see you at the house, when you manage to get out of here"

* * *

"Do you?" Stefan asked.

"Do I what?" Katya looked at him

"Love him?"

"Stefan…"

"You don't have to say it, Katya" he nodded "I know, I've always known"

"Well there's really no point in me saying it then"

"So you're admitting to it?"

"Admitting defeat" she bowed her head.

"You should tell him then" Stefan nudged her slightly

"Yeah" she chuckled "like he would take that well"

"I think he would" Stefan nodded.

"Stefan I was being sarcastic" she answered monotonously.

"I know" he nodded "and I'm stating fact"

"Touché" she sighed as she looked down at her shoes. The nervous feeling in her stomach returned and took a deep breath "maybe I will tell him" she said softly.

The door suddenly opened "Honey, I'm home"

"Speak of the devil" she got up "thanks for the talk Stef, I really needed it" and headed toward the door. Damon had just closed the door "Damon" she approached him.

"Katya" he said in relief. He was ready to tell her how he felt.

"I have something to say" they both said.

"You go first" Damon nodded "ladies first, you know, that whole rule"

"I…" she was about to say the words, her eyes met his and she suddenly remembered that he always loved Katherine. She stopped her thoughts and then stared at him. "I kissed you…"

"You did" he smiled. He was waiting for her to say those words; that she felt for him, the same way that he felt for her and that she was finally going to admit it.

Katya took a deep breath "You caught me off guard, and it won't happen again" she looked down at the floor.

"Katya…" he began, he wanted to reason with her "I-"

"Can we forget that it ever happened?" she looked into his eyes. He stared at her, she wasn't ready yet. But he was going to get the answer from her sooner or later.

"Alright" he nodded.

"But…" she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight "I don't know how you did it, but you made me believe that love does exist in this world" she closed her eyes, as a tear streaked down. She quickly wiped it away as she unleashed him. "Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katya" he kissed her on the hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Damon" she smiled "well…I think I better go to bed, now" she said as she headed to the stairs.

"You're not gonna come back to bed with me?"

"I miss my bed" she smiled.

"Please?" he said "let's end this Valentine's Day, together" he said as he held her hand.

"You promise you won't kiss me again?"

"Not tonight at least" he smirked.

"Damon…" she whined.

"I don't make promises I can't keep" he said as he put his arm around her. "Come on, bed"

Katya sighed "Alright, Damon"

"You know, you are the first girl apart from Elena who has refused to come to bed with me"

"I am immune to your charms"

"I hope this trend doesn't catch on" he wrinkled his brow "my reputation of being a complete and total love god will be ruined"

"We can't have that now can we" she rolled her eyes "anyway…how was your walk?" she asked him as they climbed the stairs together.

"Walk?"

"You said you went for a walk after the whole…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah" he coughed.

"How was it?"

"I learnt that there are some things you can't kill" he sighed.

"Huh?"

"I feel, and it sucks" he said casually.

"It means you care Damon" she smiled at him "there's nothing wrong with caring for someone"

He held her a little tighter. "If you say so" he said as they walked into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Katya was asleep in Damon's bed. But Damon was awake, standing over her, he touched her cheek with his finger. She smiled and continued to sleep. He looked at the stake in his hand, and then at her sleeping. He curled his fingers around it, he took a deep breath and tried to hold it over her…but he couldn't. "What are you doing?" a voice interrupted him.

"I can't do it Stefan" he threw the stake aside and looked at Katya asleep in his bed.

"I know" Stefan nodded as he approached his brother "because you love her"

"How dare you" he glared "I don't _love_" he pulled a face.

"Yeah, you do" Stefan stood next to him "you loved Katherine; at least…you _thought _you did. Maybe what you feel for Katya, is love. Katherine made you think you were in love with her. Katya makes you feel that way"

"Thank you for the analysis on my feelings, Dr. Love" he glared at his brother. "She came here, wanting me to kill her – if she came here a few weeks ago, I would've happily done it, no questions asked…"

"And now?"

"…I can't kill her, Stefan. When the end of the two weeks come…and she asks me to do it…I won't be able to"

"I know" Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder. Stefan headed to the door.

"Stefan…"

"Yeah?"

"You tell her anything I've told you, I'll kill you"

"I promise I won't, Damon" he nodded as he closed the door. Damon hopped back into bed with Katya; he wrapped his arm around her, any excuse to be close. She started mumbling.

"Katya? Are you awake?"

"I never got to say it" she said. He looked over, her eyes were still closed.

"Never got to say what?"

"I love you, Damon. I will see you again, I promise" Katya turned to her other side and continued to sleep. Damon couldn't believe what he heard. Did she just say what she did? Katya turned over to face him, still asleep like nothing happened. He didn't say anything, he held her closer, kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too"

* * *

**So...now that Damon knows...what do you think he'll do?  
Review along with your answer  
xx**


	10. Stolen

**Thankyou so much to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! Your kind words put a smile on my face! BIG LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

Damon turned to his side to expect to see a sleeping Katya next to him, he always woke up earlier than her – but this time she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and searched the room and listened in for any signs of movement. There was none. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. He found Katya in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm doing what you failed to do yesterday, I'm making pancakes"

"Hopefully with the same result" he said as he leaned in to kiss her, she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want lemon and sugar?" she said as she finished the last pancake and placed it on the plate. He smirked on the inside knowing she was dodging his advances. She finished setting up the plates and they both sat down at the dinner table. "So…do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really" he shook his head "last night was fun though" he looked up at her.

Katya felt awkward. She hated feeling that way around Damon. Especially after that kiss. "Yeah, it was" she nodded as she looked around the room avoiding his gaze. She looked down at her plate and started to eat, mentally noting to eat as quickly as possible.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Sure am" she nodded "It seems your nagging and telling me to shut-up and drink blood, worked" she smiled.

"You're welcome" he smirked.

"I did say thank, you" Katya nodded "but I'll say it again. Thank you, for everything Damon" she smiled.

"For what, exactly? List them"

"For…everything" she smiled "I don't need to list them, you know"

"Indulge me"

"You saved me, you made me remember what it was like being back here in the old days, you're just…always there for me and I'm thankful"

"You're welcome" he said as he took a bite.

"Well, I'll let you finish your food and I'll go get dressed" she said as she stood up and took her plate.

"You headed out?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Some things I need to do"

"You don't need me to come with you? Your first day out in the big bad world"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"Is it working?"

"Fine" she sighed "I'll get dressed and you can eat. I swear Salvatore, it's like you don't want me out of your sight" Katya chuckled as she left the room. Damon was left to his thoughts, and he thought back to the moment last night where she said she loved him. He smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

Damon was ready and dressed. He was waiting for her inside the living room "Can you hurry up?"

"I'm still getting ready! Your fault you wanted to come!"

"Women"

"Men!" she yelled out. He rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his phone. There was a knock at the door.

"Katya, get the door! Someone's knocking!"

"I'm upstairs! You're downstairs – you do the math on who gets it!"

"Fine" he sighed. He answered the door and standing there was a porcelain skinned girl with hazel coloured eyes and light brown hair. "We're not interested in what you're selling" he said as he closed the door.

"I'm looking for Katya Stevens?" she said as she poked her head through the door.

"Who's asking?" Damon eyed her suspiciously – he knew she was human, he could smell her blood.

"I heard my name?" Katya walked down the stairs and saw the girl standing in the doorway "Kady!" Katya ran past Damon and nearly crash tackled the girl to the ground "how are you?"

"Aunt Katya! I'm great thanks" she smiled and then turned her attention to Damon "this must be…Damon?"

"The one and only" he smirked as he bowed "so I guess Katya has spoken to you about me?"

"She's brought you up in conversation on occasion…once or twice…all the time…a lot"

"Ok, Kady" she said as she hugged her tightly "that's enough now" Katya coughed.

"You talk about me?" Damon smirked.

"You realise this will only help his ego Kade" she glared at her as they both walked into the house.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it" she smiled sweetly.

"Can I get you something?" Katya looked at her.

"An orange juice would be lovely" she smiled.

"Great well, take a seat and I'll bring it over. Damon can keep you company" she said as she walked away.

"So…" he began.

Kady waited to speak as soon as Katya was out of sight "Don't do it Damon" she interrupted.

"What? Do what?"

"I need you to do be a favour"

"Oh no" he shook his head "I don't do anyone favours" he walked away from Kady. She followed after him.

"I don't want you to kill her" she begged "please don't"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her. "So you're not one of those family members that actually support her on her quest to end her own life?"

"No" she shook her head "if anything, I want her to continue living"

"What's in it for you?" he questioned.

"Nothing" she shook her head "but from what I can see, Katya is…happier now than I've ever seen her. And it's all because of you" Kady nodded "I know why she came here, and I don't want her to do it"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she looked confused.

"Why don't you want her to do this?" he approached her closer "you knew about her wanting to end her life and you didn't try to stop her? If your family cared about Katya as much as I did, you wouldn't want her to end her own life"

"Damon" she coughed "she's a _vampire _and I'm a _human_" she emphasized "I don't think me stopping her would even be a threat"

"Why did she tell you then?"

"Because she trusts me" she nodded "I'm the closest person to her. I wanted her to turn me, and be like her…"

"…and?"

"She refused" she shook her head "she said she didn't want this life for me" Kady sighed "I know its hard for her to live forever and constantly experience death of a family member – but that's for us humans. I guess if she had someone to share it with, maybe it would change her mind…could you? Change her mind?"

"It's what I've been trying to do since she came back"

"I know I shouldn't be making assumptions but…" she went up to Damon and wrapped her arms around him "I think you've changed her mind, and I want to thank you for that" she kissed him on the cheek and let him go "I didn't like the thought of losing my best friend"

"You're…welcome?"

"Hey" Katya approached them both "what are you both talking about?"

"Embarrassing moments…that all involve you" Kady smiled innocently. Katya's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Like the time you fell running up the stairs, the time when you slipped and fell on the tiles in the kitchen…the stuff you say when you sleep talk"

"Oh god" her eyes widened "I don't sleep talk _that _much do I?" she said as she handed the glass to Kady.

"You have your moments" Kady laughed "did you know that your deepest darkest secrets are revealed when you sleep talk?"

Katya's eyes widened again and turned her attention to Damon "I haven't slept talk while I was here, right?"

"No" Damon shook his head and smiled. He was enjoying knowing that she had admitted that she loved him – he was right and he was enjoying the moment.

"Well that's a relief" she smiled "so, what brings you here?"

"Came to visit you" Kady answered "I kinda missed having you around. It's been dull at home…and I've missed you"

"I'm missable" she smiled.

"So" Kady said as she put the glass on the table "what are we doing today?"

"We're going out. And I guess you're going to be joining us" Katya smiled as she linked arms with Kady.

"Joy" Damon rolled his eyes "I have to entertain two female guests at the same time, not easy"

"Not like you haven't done it before, Damon" Katya immediately.

"Touché Miss Stevens" he smirked "so where are we headed?"

"I think we should take Kady to the Grill" Katya linked arms with her "you know, show her around town"

"That's a great idea" Kady smiled.

"What do you think Damon?" Katya looked at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You don't have to come" she shook her head "I'd be happy to tour Kady around. I _was _here 146 years ago"

"I'd rather you leave it to the professional" Damon coughed.

"Sure thing" Katya rolled her eyes "Welcome to Mystic Falls Kady"

"Thanks" she smiled.

* * *

They had arrived back from a trip to town. Kady was carrying a bunch of bags and so was Katya. They had gone for a shopping trip that drove Damon insane. "Well I'm gonna go unpack the new stuff I got" Kady smiled as she hugged her aunt "thank you for today Katya"

"Not a problem Kade" she smiled. Damon headed to his room. "Kade, can you bring my things up? I'm gonna see Damon"

"Sure" Kady nodded as she headed to Katya's room.

"Thanks" she smiled. "Hey" Katya walked into Damon's room "I hope today wasn't too unbearable"

"What's unbearable about following two girls on a shopping spree?" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that" she smiled "it wasn't all too bad was it? I didn't get attacked?"

"Good point"

"And plus that…I got you something" Katya handed him a CD.

"The Killers?" he looked at her.

"I went through your play list this morning while I was upstairs. And you have a serious doom and gloom theme happening, so I thought I'd add a band that gave doom and gloom but happy songs too…kinda"

"Didn't think I needed an update in my music, but thank you none-the-less"

"First time I've seen you show gratitude, Damon" she smiled

"There are other ways I show my gratitude" he smirked

"I'd like to see you try" Katya smirked as she walked away from him. Damon grabbed her and brought his face closer to hers.

"Hey" Kady walked into the room. The two parted and turned their attention on her.

"Excuse me" Damon nodded as he walked out of his room.

"What was that about?" Kady tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing" Katya coughed "he's like that sometimes. What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" Kady looked at Katya concerned.

"I'm fine" she smiled

"Just fine?" Kady rose one of her eyebrows.

"What do you want to ask, Kade?"

"Are you still going to go through with it?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that" she sat down on Damon's bed "for now…I can safely say no"

"So it's Damon then?"

"What?"

"Damon has given you a reason to continue living?"

"Kady you always ask the questions no one dare ask me" Katya chuckled.

"That's because I'm not afraid of you" Kady smirked in pride.

"You should be, when someone gets on my bad side…"

"Katya, you're stalling"

"I am not" she pretended to look insulted, Kady saw right through that. Kady looked at her awaiting an answer. "Fine…yes, he has" she sighed in defeat "happy?"

"Very much so" Kady ran up and hugged her aunt. "Ok, so I'm going to duck out for a bit, I saw a cute guy at the Grill. Kinda hoping he's still there" she blushed.

"Alright, I won't get in your way" Katya chuckled as she stood up and walked her niece to the door. "I'll speak to you later"

"Will do" Kady nodded as she headed downstairs. Katya walked over to Damon's bed and sat down; she looked at the green tattered Gone with the Wind book…

* * *

Katya was lying in Damon's bed reading gone with the wind; she was a quarter of the way in. She didn't realise how much she missed reading this book. "Katya…"

"Damon" she turned to look at him, he was carrying her bags "…what are you doing with one of my bags?"

"Follow me" he turned and headed to the exit of the house.

"This better be good" she said as she got out of bed and put the book away. "What are you doing, Salvatore? Kicking me out?" she followed him outside of the house.

"I'm stealing you away" he said as he put bags in the car "Kady can get acquainted with Stefan"

"But she's my niece and she hasn't even been here for a day yet"

"And you get to see her whenever you go home" Damon answered "I haven't seen you in over a century"

"Your point?"

"I'm going to steal as much time with you as I can"

"For a second there I thought you weren't enjoying my company" Katya smiled slightly.

"Don't know where you'd get that idea from" Damon opened the car door for her.

"I'm sure I can think of some" she said as she stepped into the car. Damon closed the door and headed to the drivers seat. "So…where are we going exactly?"

"We…" he started the engine "are going to the lake house"

"The lake house? As in the same lake house that Stefan and Elena were meant to go but didn't end up going?"

"There's only one lake house I know of, and yes that would be it" he nodded. "Oh come on, I thought you'd be happy you were getting away from town"

"I am" she nodded "but Kady is back there and…"

"Well I did over hear that she met a guy at the Grill so that should keep her entertained for the duration of her stay"

"Yeah, but I don't know who it is! I need to know who she's seeing"

"Protective" Damon chuckled "didn't know you had this side of you, Katya"

"I have many sides you haven't seen, Damon"

"And I plan to see every side of you Katya, before the two weeks is out" he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, put her earphones in, turned the music on and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Katya" Damon shook her "we're here"

"Oh" she said as she turned off her iPod "that was quick"

"It's not that far from where I am, Katya" Damon took their bags and headed toward the door.

"How can we get into the lake house?" Katya looked at Damon "its Elena's"

"She gave me permission" he smirked "don't worry"

_"Ok, Damon, we're here now" Elena said as she walked in. "Damon, would you like to come in?"_

_"I would love to" Damon walked in "now that's done...what about Katya"_

_"I Elena Gilbert, give permission to Katya Stevens to enter the house" _

_"Thank you" Damon nodded._

_"Anything" she smiled "so…has she told you yet?"_

_"Kinda…ish" he coughed "I'll get it out of her, eventually"_

"You planned this?" Katya looked at him.

"I'll do what I have to" he walked into the house. Katya hesitantly looked in the house. "Come on, Katya. Elena gave permission"

She took a deep breath and took a step forward, she was let in. "Ha, that's different"

"Come on, get changed, we're going swimming"

"Do we have to?" Katya sighed as she put her bags down "we just got here"

"Do you want me to pick you up and throw you into the lake?"

"No" she shook her head "I like these clothes"

"Then get changed" he smirked.

"Jerk" she tried to throw a pillow at him, but he dodged.

"Less throwing, more changing into bathers"

Katya took her bags to the first room she found and closed the door to get changed. "What are you planning, Salvatore?"

* * *

Katya walked outside in her bikini, wrapped in a towel. She saw Damon lying on the pier with his eyes closed. "Aren't you going to go swimming?"

"I am, just enjoying the sun. Unlike most vampires, I can" he smirked.

Katya placed her towel down and sat next to Damon. "It was nice of Stefan and Elena to let you use their lake house"

"Stefan wouldn't have been able to use it anyway. He wouldn't have what it takes to kidnap Elena and take her here" he chuckled "I, unlike Stefan am fearless. Kill and ask questions later, where he's all about diplomacy"

"You don't seem fond of Stefan"

"He's my brother. I'm not supposed to be fond of him" he turned his head in Katya's direction.

"But back in the day when I had first met you, you both were so close"

"We were…then Katherine came along"

"Ha" Katya chuckled "somehow I knew that she was the driving force that divided the two of you…what happened?"

"I didn't know that Katherine compelled him to make him drink her blood, I willingly did"

"Ok, so that's one point" Katya looked at him.

"He was the reason you were taken away"

"I know, Damon" Katya sighed.

"You knew?" he sat up "you knew that it was Stefan's fault that you, Katherine and the other vampires were kidnapped, taken to the tomb and you're not mad at him?"

"I was in the house when that conversation between him and your father took place. When I heard his reaction I packed up my things and left" Katya nodded "but Damon…when you live as long as we do…more so for as long as I have…it's easier to forgive and forget rather than hold grudges"

"What about Katherine?"

"What about her?" she looked at him.

"Have you forgiven her?"

"In some aspects…yes. And in the most case…no" she shook her head.

"I still haven't forgiven him"

"For what?" Katya chuckled "Katherine made it out of the tomb, like you said"

"It was his fault that I turned"

"Excuse me?"

"When I woke up from being shot, I still had Katherine's blood in my system…Stefan compelled a girl to bring to me. So I can feed on her. Stefan didn't want to be alone as a vampire, so he wanted me to turn. I didn't want this life Katya…I may act like I do…but I don't"

"Damon" she said as she hugged him "maybe you just need to find something or someone that can make this life worth something" she let him go and sat back.

He smiled slightly "Maybe I have"

"And as for Stefan, he didn't want to be alone; he wanted his brother with him. I think he wanted you and him to be close like you were in your human days. It's selfish for what he did, bringing you into a life that you didn't want, but I don't think he wanted you to die either"

"You make it sound like he cares about me"

"Believe it or not, there are more people out there who do care about you"

"Do you?"

"I do" she nodded "don't know why you'd question that"

"If you did, then you wouldn't ask me to kill you"

"Ah" she said as she awkwardly stared forward at the horizon.

"What are you afraid of?" Damon asked her.

"That I will spend the rest of this existence alone" she looked at him "I've lived for years watching my loved ones die. And it will keep happening. And they'll all be reunited if there is a heaven. Where will I be?"

"I can easily solve that" Damon looked at her.

"How?"

"Live with me"

"What?" she looked at him baffled.

"You don't have to spend eternity alone, if it's with me"

"Damon…" she began

"I'm not going to let you do this, Katya" he looked at her adamantly "It's not the end of your two weeks yet, but I am damned sure that I am going to make sure you're alive by the end of it"

"Damon…" she was about to tell him that he was the reason why she chose to keep living but she decided not to "thanks"

"Enough talk, swim time" he said as he pushed her into the lake, and jumped in after her.

* * *

"That wasn't nice Damon" they walked back into the house.

"The look on your face was worth it" he laughed.

"And here I thought you were capable of nice things!" she glared at him.

"Lighten up" Damon shrugged

"Jerk" she glared as she slammed the door of her room. She leant back, and she couldn't help but smile.

Katya came out into the living room and Damon had two glasses of bourbon poured out waiting for them both. "Peace offering" Damon handed it to her.

"Consider it offered" she took a drink from it.

"That means you forgive me for the whole pushing you into the lake thing?"

"I guess I can" Katya nodded as she sat on the floor. She looked into her glass avoiding Damon's gaze.

"Katya…" Damon sat directly in front of her "look at me"

Katya looked at him "Yes, Damon?"

"If you could compel me, to forget anything that you'd say to me, right now…what would it be?"

"There's no point in doing that, Damon" Katya chuckled as she took another sip from her bourbon "you'd remember what I was going to say after I said it"

"Indulge me" he half smiled "pretend I'm a human, again"

"And what happens after?"

"We'll both forget" he nodded

"Alright" she put her glass down and looked at him "Damon…there was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you, how you were, where you were and that…leaving you behind…is the biggest regret I have…" she trailed off "ok, done. Your turn, Salvatore"

"Katya…I wish that we had more time together. I wish you would've stayed and didn't leave me behind. I wish you knew how much I cared about you" Damon looked away from her "done"

"So…we forget then?"

"We do…we both agreed to" Damon said softly.

"Consider it forgotten" she nodded as she finished the rest of her bourbon "I think its time for bed. Goodnight, Damon" she rushed out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Katya was getting ready for bed. She had her back turned on the door. "So Katya…" Damon walked in non-chalantly he noticed she had some writing on the side of her body.

"HEY!" she pulled her top down as she turned to look at him "have you ever heard of knocking?" she glared.

"Was that a tattoo I saw?" he walked over to Katya and tried to lift up her top.

"Yes it was, now leave" she said as she tried to get the part of the shirt out of his hands.

"I wanna see it" he walked over to her again

"No Damon" she moved to the other side of the room.

"Show me" he moved swiftly over to her "what does it say?"

"Its in Bulgarian, you wouldn't understand it" she shook her head as she stepped backwards.

"I still want to see it though" he took a step forward

"Damon, no" Katya took a step back she grabbed Damon's shirt, she fell backwards and he fell on top of her. "Ok, fine…you win. Do you want to see the tattoo now?"

"Who said anything about a tattoo?" he smirked.

"Damon…"

"Katya…?" he slowly leaned in "what is it?"

She looked down at his lips and then back up at him "I…"

"Answer me honestly this time…" he put his hand on the side of her face "do you want to kiss me?" he slowly brought his face closer.

"…yes" she looked into his eyes. Damon's eyes softened, he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers as he held her close.

* * *

**And now that they're together, you think its gonna be sunshine and rainbows? No sir, there's a lot in store for these two. I know, I'm evil.**


	11. Tomb

**Thanks to everyone for being so patient and waited on bated breath with each chapter I post! It really makes me feel loved when I see the comments and the reviews that you fine people say! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! Its not easy having to introduce a new character - especially when its not a fic about Damon/Elena. Big love and hugs to you all!**

* * *

Damon woke up with Katya asleep on his chest. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead "Are you doing that creepy Edward Cullen thing and watching me sleep?"

"No" he answered "at least…not anymore"

She opened her eyes and kissed him "That was…"

"Amazing?"

"It was" she smiled "but…"

"But what?" he frowned.

"Can you not bite me so hard next time?" she said as she rubbed her neck "ever heard of being gentle?"

"I barely left a mark" he looked at Katya's neck, there was no mark.

"I didn't even bite you that hard!" she looked at his neck "unlike you, I'm considerate"

"I thought you'd be the type to flaunt it" he smirked "wear it like a badge of honour, ya know. Proof"

"Flaunt that I had sex with Damon Salvatore? No thank you" she smiled "you're lucky we heal quickly" she said a she touched her neck.

"So you're saying I can bite you again? Since your neck has healed?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"We'll see" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. There was a knock at the door.

"Don't get it" Damon shook his head as he pressed his lips against hers. There was another knock.

"Damon..."

"They'll go away" he kissed her again. There was another knock.

"I really need to get this" she pulled away from him. There was another knock. "Alright, hang on" she said as she put Damon's shirt on. She walked over to the door and pulled it open "Kady" she said in surprise.

"Hey Katya" Kady smiled in greeting.

"Uh, hi" she nodded "…how did you find me?"

"I asked um, Damon's brother…Stefan" she chuckled "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"…uh…that depends on who you ask" Katya looked at Damon who was putting his pants on.

"Who is it?" Damon walked up to Katya and put his arms around her waist

"Hey Damon" Kady smiled, she then noted that Damon was topless, and Katya was wearing his shirt "umm…is this a bad time?" she smiled coyly.

"No" Katya shook her head.

"Yes" Damon nodded.

"Anyway" Katya coughed "how did you find this place?"

"Oh, I came here with…"

"Hello Miss Katya" Elijah walked into Katya and Damon's line of sight.

"Elijah" Katya's eyes widened

"Well I won't be in your way, I just came by to drop Kady off and say hi. I'll be around" he nodded as he walked away "Oh and Katya, if your cousin is around, tell her I can't wait to see her"

Katya waited until Elijah was gone before she could speak "Kady…how do you know him?" Katya looked at her niece.

"We were headed in the same direction and he said he knew you, so I assumed you guys were friends"

"You could say that" Katya nodded.

"Oh boy" Damon said as he walked into the main room of the lake house.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Katya followed after Damon.

"We need to get out of here"

"Why?" Kady tilted her head confused.

"Elijah could come back" Damon answered "and I'm not going to risk Katya's safety"

"Didn't you hear? He said he was after Katherine" Katya followed after him.

"And to get to Katherine, he'll get to you" he walked into the bed room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kady asked.

"Yes" Damon glared.

"No" Katya corrected "she didn't know about Elijah, Damon. You can't get mad at her for that"

"Well now she does. And she needs to realise that talking to him is dangerous"

"Why?" Kady asked.

"Because Elijah is not like other vampires, he is an original – he's unique. And for some reason, he's after Katherine, so he'll get to Katherine's nearest and dearest, like your beloved Aunt here" he took his bag and started packing "so much for a weekend away"

"Damon" Katya tried to calm him down "we're ok"

"For now" he finished packing and took Katya's bag from her "let's go"

"Um, Damon?"

"Katya?"

"Can I get dressed first?" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I liked that look on you" he smirked.

"Don't think Kady would appreciate it. She'd appreciate you being topless, but not seeing her Aunt in this light" she said as she closed the door.

* * *

They arrived back at the Salvatore house. "Kady, go to your room" Katya said as they entered the house.

"Am I grounded?" she looked at Katya.

"How can I ground you? We just have things to discuss that's all"

"Ok" she nodded "I'm sorry if I did anything"

"I'll just need to talk to you later about Elijah"

"Alright" Kady smiled as she headed upstairs.

"Like hell she didn't do anything" Damon walked in.

"Damon" Katya tried to calm him down.

"Stefan!" Damon called as they walked into the living room.

"Back so soon?" Stefan looked at Katya and Damon.

"Oh shut up, you sent Kady over" Damon snarled.

"She asked where you were and I answered truthfully. And you left her in _my _care when I had no idea who she was"

"Ok, let's not get distracted with the lake house business. Can we focus on better things?" Katya held Damon's hand.

"What things?" Stefan looked at Katya "…apart from you two finally getting together" he smiled at Katya. She blushed slightly.

"Elijah's back" she snapped out of it.

"I knew that" Stefan nodded "he's made an appearance a couple of times"

"So what is he doing talking to Kady and why is he here?" she looked at the two of them.

"I think he's doing some recon work for Klause, what with Katherine in the tomb and all" Stefan answered.

"Katherine's in the tomb?" Katya looked at Damon and Stefan.

"You didn't tell her that?" Stefan queried why Damon wouldn't tell Katya about this.

"I thought I didn't have to" Damon glared at his brother "but now you've just opened up a can of worms that didn't need to be"

"She's down there? She's down in the tomb and you didn't tell me?" she sighed exasperatedly "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to, ergo what I said to Stefan just before"

"Why?"

"Because if I told you, you'd want to go down there and see her. And then she'll open up a can of worms for all of us to go through…" he trailed off.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"I thought that if I didn't kill you, and you knew she was down here, you'd ask her to"

"I'm not _that _desperate to die in the hands of Katherine" she snarled as she let go of his hand.

"You used her as a threat when I said I couldn't do it in the first place" he snarled back.

"Let's not get into this now" Stefan stood between Katya and Damon "she's down there, Katya. Elijah is here because he's going to lure Klause out, so he can kill him. Because he wants Elena, who is the Petrova doppelganger, which he needs to break the curse of vampires being unable to walk in the daylight"

"So…Elijah wants to kill Klause?" Katya tilted her head "that doesn't make sense, Elijah is like Klause, they're both originals, brothers. Why would he want to kill his own brother?"

"I'm sure he can think of a few reasons on killing his brother" Damon looked at Stefan whilst he said that. "It appears that Klause may be powerful, most feared but not well liked" Damon chuckled.

"But why be after Katherine? She's already dead…so to speak"

"Because she crossed Klause, and he's on more of a vengeance hunt for her than anything else"

"Seems fair to me" Katya nodded "she's pissed off a lot of people in her time. Eventually it would come back to her"

"Karma's a bitch and so is Katherine. It goes hand in hand" Damon commented.

"And he's after Elena?" Katya asked concerned. Elena was her descendant and in the short time they did get to know each other, Katya really did like her "what are we going to do?"

"We don't have to do anything" Damon crossed his arms "she's safe, and we'll all be there for her whatever happens"

"Are there other things you hiding from me Damon? You know, just so I know" she glared.

"I thought a feeling of gratitude was going to be expressed when I hid this from you" Damon snarled at her.

"You don't need to hide things from me" she shook her head "I'm a big girl, I can handle things. And I have been, on my own, before and after you"

"Are you saying you don't need me?" he took a step closer to her.

"I will always need you, Damon" Katya pushed her hair back "but you don't always have to protect me"

"Well sorry, but keeping you alive is my business now" he said as he kissed her.

"She couldn't kill me, Damon"

"You'd be surprised" he coughed "she is a vengeful little slut"

"That I know"

"So what are you going to do, Katya?" Stefan looked at her "Katherine is in the tomb"

"I have to go see her"

"No you're not" Damon waved his finger in front of her.

"Oh yes I am" she nodded "she has a lot to answer for and I intend to get all the answers out of her"

"Talking to Katherine is never a good idea" Stefan added.

"You've redeemed yourself from announcing Katherine is in the tomb" Damon nodded. He turned around and Katya had gone. "Katya!" he yelled out "great, I turn around for one second and she's gone"

"So are you two…"

"Yes, and don't even think about saying it Stefan" he glared as he headed to the hallway. "Katya!"

"I'm upstairs!" she called out. Katya rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kady "I leave him alone for one second and he thinks I'm gonna go see her" she sighed "Ok…"

"You're not going to give me the _talk_ are you?"

"…that would be awkward for the both of us, Kade" she shook her head "no, I have to talk about Elijah"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Kade, you know he's a vampire, right?" Katya looked at her niece "and not just any vampire; he's one of the originals – like the forefathers of vampires if you will. He's very powerful and dangerous. You need to be careful"

"I thought he was really nice"

"He's quite charming I'll give him that, but there is that other side of him that, we vampires don't ever want to see…ever. I don't want you to be in that type of danger when it comes to him"

"He's after Katherine?"

"Yeah" Katya nodded "I didn't realise she was in the tomb" she coughed.

"You do know why I didn't tell you" Damon leant against the doorway "because I was protecting you. And it also makes you liable, if Elijah did get to you or Klause did, you could simply tell them that you didn't know where she was. And if they did compel you, you'd tell them the truth"

"Such a complex way of thinking about things" Katya walked over to him "Damon, I'm still going down there to talk to her"

"If you do, I'm going with you"

"You don't have to"

"But I _want _to" he put her face in his hands and kissed her again "with Katherine, anything can happen. For all we know she's working her way out of that tomb"

"Let's hope not"

"So, when are you going to talk to her?"

"…tonight"

"Tonight it is" Damon hugged her.

* * *

Damon drove Katya to the where the tomb was. They parked the car. Katya took a deep breath; she hadn't seen Katherine in the same amount of time Damon did. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do" Katya nodded "best I see her now, than never" she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Damon did the same. Katya looked at the sky "A few days after a full moon, you sure there are no wolves around?"

"Pretty sure you killed that wolf that was causing trouble"

"Tyler?" Katya looked at him.

"He's no threat. He's still learning. And plus, we've got vampire barbie looking after him" Damon wrapped his arms around her as they headed to the entrance.

They had arrived at the stairs that were leading to the tomb. "I haven't been here since…" Katya trailed off and looked at Damon.

"I don't want you to go down there" he looked at Katya.

"I need to talk to her, Damon" she looked at the stairs "I need to"

"Alright…but I don't want you talking to her too long"

"Don't get all protective. She's locked in there, there's no way she's going to get out"

"She has her ways" Damon nodded "she'll try and strike a deal with you"

"Try" Katya looked at Damon "key word, try"

"Do you really have to do this?"

"There are some things I need to sort out with her"

"Promise me something…"

"What?"

"Make it quick"

"I'll try too" she walked down the stairs that led to the tomb. She could still hear the screams in her head from that fateful day when they got captured. She stood at the entrance of the tomb, the torches around were still lit. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She took a few steps back and stared at the entrance of the tomb. Katya waited for something to move within the shadows.

"Hello Katya"

"Katherine"

* * *

**Now I'm curious...what do YOU think these two will talk about? I want ideas/opinions/suggestions!**


	12. Katerina Petrova

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD - I wish I did.**_

_**The only thing I own are my own characters created in this story. Thank you so much if you have reviewed and have stayed true and read and reviewed this.**_

* * *

_Katherine made her way through the village. She had asked around, and she had finally found the home she was looking for. She knocked on the door. The door opened, standing in front of her was a girl with dark brown ringlets, dark eyes and the same height as her. "Yes?" she smiled._

_"Katya Stoeva?"_

_"That is me" she curtsied "may I ask who I am speaking with?"_

_"I am Katerina Petrova, we're cousins"_

_"Oh, we are kin" she smiled "please come in"_

_Katherine smirked slightly and walked into the house._

* * *

"Hello cousin" Katherine smiled "to what do I bring this visit?"

"I've come to talk to you" Katya nodded.

"What makes you think I'm going to talk?"

"I have something here" Katya shook a bottle of blood and held it in front of her. Katherine leapt toward Katya and snarled. Damon came rushing to her side and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" she looked at Katya and Damon "is there something I missed?"

"Damon, you didn't have to come to my rescue" she looked at him annoyingly. She didn't want Katherine to find out about her and Damon.

"Quite the hero, aren't you Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine smirked.

"Only for Katya. I made the mistake of saving you once"

"Saving me turned _you_ into a vampire, so you _should_ be thanking me" she smirked "which leads me to the next point – Katya, he tried to save _me _and not you_. _I hope that reminds you where you stand"

"I do" she nodded. Katherine smirked "With him" she looked at Damon.

"How sentimental" Katherine coughed.

"Shut up" Damon glared.

"May I please talk to my cousin, alone?" Katherine looked at Katya and Damon "if you would be so kind?" she smiled sweetly.

Katya took a step forward, but Damon wrapped his arm around her almost immediately. "Katya, don't"

"Damon" she looked at him "its ok" she held his hands.

"I promise Damon, no harm will come to her" she outstretched her hand "we have a lot to discuss"

"I'll be watching" Damon glared as he let Katya's hand go as she went over to Katherine. Katherine smiled at Damon as he headed out of the tomb. There was silence until they knew Damon was gone.

"So…you two huh?" Katherine smirked.

"…yeah" she answered.

"How does it feel, Katya? Knowing I've been there before?"

Katya clenched her fists and tried to ignore what Katherine had just said. She was conscious about that, Damon did love Katherine before and his feelings for her could come back if Katherine wanted him, she could easily take him and that scared her. "Katherine…you look…"

"Amazing, dazzling, charming?"

"Famished is the word I was looking for" she answered "how long has it been since you've tasted blood?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Watching me suffer" Katherine eyed the bottle of blood that Katya was holding.

"If we're gonna play the honesty game, then yes…I am. You deserve anything and everything that's coming to you, Katherine"

"Now that's not something you should wish on your own family, Katya" Katherine shook her head in disapproval.

"Family, don't let other family members die for their will"

"Better you than I" she said as she sat on the ground "but…you've escaped, look at you. Walking around in the daylight with Damon on your arm. Seems to me you're living the life now"

"Living with you, wasn't living life. Living with Damon, is"

"You seemed to enjoy it" Katherine smiled.

_"This is amazing" Katya had just ran for the first time as a vampire "It feels like, I'm flying" she looked at Katherine._

_"That is not the only thing you can do, Katya"_

_"What?"_

_"We can live, together, for eternity"_

_"Ever lasting life…" Katya trailed off "it'll get lonely"_

_"Not if we have each other" Katherine nodded._

_"You care so much for me, cousin. We've only known each other for a couple of days"_

_"Family is family" Katherine smiled "now…let's go find something to eat…" they both ran into the distance..._

"That's before I found out you were a manipulative b-"

"I have missed talking with you, cousin" Katherine looked at her.

"As have I, gone are the days when we could talk like we used to, Katherine" Katya looked around, she was nervous.

"You seem so tense Katya, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to be here"

"Seeing me didn't brighten your day up a little?" Katherine smirked at her.

"Seeing you in the tomb brightened my day immensely"

"I will get out of this tomb, Katya. And when I do…"

"When that time comes, I'll be there. Trying to help the others kill you, or put you back in here" Katya nodded "so in the time being, you better be a little nice to me" Katya shook the bottle of blood and drank some in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Answer a few questions for me"

"Fine" she said as she sat down against the wall of the tomb. Katya sat down so she could be at eye-level with her.

"What were your plans with me Katherine? After I did your bidding, were you going to kill me?" Katya stood there throwing the bottle up and catching it.

"Would I kill my own family?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "you have surprised me before, like, oh you know, when you told me you were a vampire _after _you killed me, and when you planned your own escape when we were all taken to the tomb…"

"I only did it so we could live forever together; you're like a sister to me"

"See, that right there is a lie and you know it" Katya looked at her cousin.

"What could you possibly mean by that?'

"You took me away from my family!"

"You were the only family I had left"

"They were your family too! My children grew up not knowing their mother! My husband without a wife! You compelled them to make them think I died giving birth to my youngest child"

"I had to do what had to be done, harbouring a vampire especially in that time cousin could've gotten not only you, but your family killed"

"So you compelling them did my family a favour?"

"Exactly" she nodded "…there's something else isn't there…"

"I don't know what you mean" Katya looked away from Katherine. She knew what she was going to say next.

"Damon" she smirked "you know, that whole thing with me and him, then him and you"

"That too" Katya glared.

"I should explain myself shouldn't I?"

"Damn well should" Katya nodded.

"It wasn't my intention of killing Damon"

"Lies"

"Believe what you want" she nodded "but here is my thoughts on the matter. I knew you liked him" Katya looked at Katherine in surprise "you may have been subtle, Katya. But knew" she smirked "my order for you to kill him was merely a catalyst in you spending time with him. I made my choice and I chose Stefan, and since Damon were to be left alone in all of this, I wanted you to be with him"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't just _tell _you to be with him; you would think that my actions would be a little bit suspicious, wouldn't you?"

"A little" she admitted.

"So, I ordered you to kill him, in that way you would spend time with him as much as possible, develop feelings for him, and in turn he would eventually develop feelings for you. But that damn raid on the Salvatore house happened, I got captured, Damon was 'killed' and you ran away. So my plans were thrown off of its normal course"

"Katherine, you tell interesting stories, but that is one I'm going to have trouble in believing"

"Cousin, not all my plans are evil…and maybe they're not evil. I'm just misunderstood"

"So you planned for me and Damon to fall for each other when he was still human?"

"Precisely, and then he'd want to turn vampire just to be with _you_, and you'd be together, Stefan and I would be together and that would be the end of it. But as I said, turn of events led it in a different direction"

"See, I _still _don't believe you. He wanted to turn for _you _because you made him think that you loved him"

"Why would I lie to you about this?"

"Um, as I remember, after you'd have a date with one brother, you'd walk down the hall to sleep with the other one"

"And that hasn't put you off of Damon?"

"He's changed from what he was like back then. He's not under whatever it was you had him under, Katherine"

"You'd be surprised" she smiled "you should've seen him when I came back, the passion, the intensity you could cut the air with a knife"

"You never loved him, did you?"

"What makes you think I didn't? I love in different ways. I had plans for us, all of us"

"I doubt it"

"Why would I lie?"

"To save yourself" Katya sighed exasperatedly "you left me! Your own family to be locked in the tomb to eventually die from hunger…" she smirked "pardon me cousin, but I do find this quite amusing. You are where you belong"

"Are you happy that I'm in here…so I don't get out and take Damon from you?"

"I'd like to see you try" Katya glared at her.

"You love him" Katherine observed "…don't you?" Katya looked away from her and stood up "You _do _love him" she chuckled "this is adorable. You do know that he's in love with Stefan's girlfriend right? You know Elena, the one that looks like _me" _Katherine stood up and look at Katya "but don't let that stop you"

Katya had a tear emerge from the corner of her right eye. She knew that it was a truth that she didn't want to admit to. Katya knew that Damon cared for Elena, and there was the chance that he did have feelings for her because of who she freakishly resembles and the good person that Elena was. She then looked at the book that she was carrying "what is that you're holding?"

"Not gonna continue on with that subject?" Katherine smirked "this is a book about our family" she said she threw it over to Katya "about the Petrova family"

"Remember, I am a Stoeva. Not a Petrova. We're only cousins, Katherine; my family bloodline is much different to yours. You told me yourself we are distant relatives" she said as she flicked through the pages and started reading about the section of Katerina Petrova.

"You'd be surprised"

Damon was standing outside the tomb, he knew that Katya didn't want to be disturbed while she was talking to Katherine, but he had this curiosity to listen in on their conversation. "Katherine…this doesn't make sense" she flicked through the pages "It says here that the bloodline ends with you. Yet, I'm here, my descendants and so is Elena and from what I've figured out, she is your descendant how is that possible?" she looked up.

"I know" she said as she watched Katya.

Damon wrinkled his brow trying to figure out what Katya was trying to get at. "Katherine, my parents aren't mentioned in here. If this mentioned your _whole_ family, it'd mention your siblings…your parents' siblings, my parents…even though this isn't a book about the Stoeva family, there would be a section noting this"

"I never said that my parents had siblings. But I also didn't mention that I had a baby either, but she was taken away from me and given to a family…whom I watched over…" she answered.

_Katherine was in agony. She stood up as her mother was there on the end of the bed. Her father by her side. "Push Katerina!"_

_She did as she was told. And there she was, a beautiful baby girl. Her mother held the baby close to her as Katherine watched her from a distance, wanting to touch the child she had just bore. "Let me hold her" she said as her arms were outstretched. Her mother looked at her father "Mama! Let me hold her" her mother handed the baby over her father. "No!"_

_"You are not fit to care for this child! You conceived her in a way that is deemed shameful!" he exited the room._

_"Papa! Bring her back to me! Papa!" was the last thing he heard as he approached the entrance of their house_

_"Here she is Ivan, your new daughter"_

_"I'm sorry that your daughter had to suffer"_

_"She needs to know that this behaviour is unacceptable. She needs to know what she has done."_

_"Thank you" the woman next to her husband smiled._

_"Take care of her" Katherine's father bowed his head and closed the door. The new couple held the child in their arms. Katherine's father walked back into the room._

_"Papa, I need to know what her name is, I need to, please! You owe me that much that I know the name of my child"_

_"Her name is…Katya"_

...

"But that itself doesn't make sense…how can I be your cousin if…" she cut off and then looked at Katherine who was looking at her.

"Hello…daughter"

"No" she shook her head "it's not true"

"It's true Katya" she looked at her "I came back toBulgariaafter I turned into a vampire. Klause had his men slaughter my family, and I was scared that they had killed you too…so I searched for you…and found you in the other village from mine. That's where I met you, your husband, and your two children."

"NO! NONE OF THIS IS TRUE KATERINA! STOP LYING TO ME!"

"Katya Stoeva, I think not. Katya Petrova – you are my baby. You are my child"

Damon sped down to the entrance where Katya was standing there in shock as he held her close. "Damon" she breathed.

"Katherine, what you're saying…"

"Its true, Damon" she said as she stood up "Katya, is my daughter"

"It's not true" Katya shook her head "tya ne mozhe da bŭde vyarno" she repeated in Bulgarian.

"You were born in 1492, and eighteen years later I found you, and turned you. I couldn't let you go, Katya. I'm your mother"

Damon looked at Katya and then at Katherine. The similarities were severely highlighted to him now. "You know what? I was going to give you this blood. But I've changed my mind. Rot in hell for all I care" she said as she stormed up the stairs.

"Katya! COME BACK HERE!" Katherine's voice was tired, raspy and rough. She was weak and needed that blood. Damon and her looked at each other "Please…talk to her Damon"

"Why should I believe you Katherine? You've lied your way through anything and everything"

"She is my baby, Damon. I came back toBulgariaand searched for her. And when I found her, I couldn't let her out of my sight. Believe it or not Damon, I do love her"

"You've never loved anyone"

"I loved you" she smirked again "have you ever loved anyone?"

"I do now"

"You loved, _me, _Damon"

"No Katherine" he shook his head "I thought I loved you. I thought you broke my heart, but my heart wasn't yours to break. She did that, when she left. Not you, her"

"And I will be happy to prove you wrong" she smirked "remember what we were like in the past Damon. You can't deny that we had fun together"

"Ok, I've heard enough" he said as he took the door.

"No DAMON! WAIT!DON'T DO THIS!" Katherine yelled. He didn't hesitate as he closed the door on her. He went upstairs to see Katya.

"Damon" Katya was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"You ok?" he said as he held her close.

"Am I supposed to believe her?"

"I don't know" he kissed her on the forehead.

"That part that you said when I broke your heart when I left…is that true?"

_"Katya" Damon knocked on her bedroom door "Katya. I'm back from the Founder's Day Ball. I'm surprised you didn't want to come, you'd have a good laugh at some…" he opened the door, she wasn't there. "Katya?" he walked in and found a note on her pillow._

_"Damon, when you read this, it means I'm gone. I'm sorry I had to say goodbye like this. But it was the only way I was ever going to make it out of this town alive._

_I hope that one day I will come back to __Mystic__Falls__, and when I do I hope you will welcome me with open arms. Until I return, all my love. Katya" He was confused. He headed over to Stefan's room to ask him about what was happening. Until he saw Katherine being taken away…_

"I was upset. Then realizing that you had left Katherine to be taken away made me hate you"

"I can understand that" Katya nodded "because you loved her"

"Did" he corrected. He wrapped his arms around her "Things are different now, ok?"

"Ok" she smiled slightly.

"Let's get you home" he put his arm around her, but as they walked off he stared back at the stairs. The ride home was silent. Katya had her head against the window. Damon looked at her, stared back at the road, and placed his right hand on top of hers. Katya looked up at him and smiled, it was to mask the pain that she was feeling.

* * *

They walked into the house and that's when it suddenly hit her what Katherine had said and the possibility that it could be true "I'm her daughter? That evil bitch of a person is my mother?"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Damon joked.

"This isn't funny Damon" she glared at him "am I supposed to believe her?"

"Katherine would manipulate you to make you want her out of the tomb. But she looked serious. I'm not gonna lie, there's a possibility that you could be her…daughter" he struggled to say the words.

"Don't even say that" she shook her head "and _why _are you sticking up for her? After all she's done, you want to reason with me and tell me that what she says is true?"

"She's in the tomb; we can't get her out because none of us want to, what other reason would she have?"

"Because she does that? She likes to stir things when everything is going good?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kady walked downstairs "You know I hate it when you guys fight" she said playfully.

"An intense discussion" Damon corrected "and go to your room"

"Fine" she said as she went upstairs.

"Damon, the things she has done, the fact she almost let me die! Making me kill you…what kind of a mother…" she shook her head, headed into the liquor cabinet and opened up a bottle of scotch.

"Well that was going to be saved for a special occasion, but this I guess is an occasion in itself" Damon nodded as he followed her into the room. She started drinking "You may wanna slow down" Katya glared at him "…or not. Go nuts"

* * *

"Daaaammmmoooonnnn Saaaalllvvvvaaatttooorrreeeee" Katya pranced around the room, scotch bottle in hand with the music blaring loud. Damon was on the couch, concerned at the reason why she was drunk, but amused at what she was like when she was drunk.

"Ok, Katya" Damon stood up and held her still "you're drunk"

"I am so not" she looked at him as she took another drink "I'm fiiinnneeee" her breath smelt of alcohol. "Dance with me" she said as she took his hand. He twirled her around. "Ok that's enough dancing"

"Oh boy" he let her go. There were footsteps walking into the house. "Company!" he clapped as Elena and Stefan walked into his line of sight.

"Umm…so…what did we miss?" Stefan looked at Damon and Katya.

"Katya here is…wait for it…Katherine's daughter" Damon stated.

"What?" Elena looked at Katya dancing around.

"So that's public knowledge now?" Katya yelled from across the room.

"Apparently" he answered "she's the one that decided to make it public"

Katya turned off the music and walked over to them "She is _not _my mother. Paulina Stoeva was my mother, _not _her"

"What did she say exactly?" Elena looked at Katya.

"Well" Katya said as she leant on Damon. Damon kinda did a half smile and looked at Stefan and Elena. "She said that when I was born, her parents gave me away to another family because I was conceived under shameful circumstances…and then her turning into a vampire happened etc, etc. She came back, found me and then BAM! Turned me into a vampire" she explained as she did hand gestures.

"You're taking this really well Katya" Stefan looked at her.

"That's because she's had a whole bottle of scotch to herself" Damon crossed his arms, Katya almost fell, but he reflexed and put his arm around her "oh Stefan, we need more scotch, write that on the list" he then looked at Elena "nice to see you out and about, Elena"

"John is at the house and says he's not going to leave" she rolled her eyes.

"Interesting" Damon nodded. "Well I better get this one to bed" he said as he carried her in his arms.

"You have to get me into bed" Katya pointed out. She then started laughing "Get me into bed" she covered her mouth as if she said something dirty "Damon has to get me into bed"

"Her drunken induced gander knows know bounds" he said proudly about his girlfriend.

* * *

"Baby you're a firework, come let your colours burst! Make 'em go ah, ah, ah! As you shoot across the ska-ay-ay" Katya sang as Damon carried her into his room.

"Ok" Damon placed her down onto the bed "try to keep still"

"You are so cute when you care" she said as she touched his face "has anyone ever called you cute? Probably not, you'd kill them" she answered her own question. Damon jumped over Katya and lied down next to her. She giggled as he did that. "Hmmm" she turned on her side to face him.

"What?" he looked at Katya who was just looking at him.

"I don't want to lose you, Damon"

"You won't"

"Promise?"

He kissed her on the forehead "I promise"

"Damon" she looked at him "do you still love her?"

"Who?"

"Katherine" she said as a tear emerged from her eye. She may have been drunk, but Damon knew that she was self-conscious about that.

"No" he kissed her on the forehead "go to sleep, you're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow" he put the blanket over her.

"Damon…obicham te" she said as she kissed him.

"Wait, what does that mean?" he looked at her. Before she could answer, she fell asleep. He took a deep breath and held her close. He knew, after this…things were just going to get messier.

* * *

**BAM! Bet you guys weren't expecting that were ya? Haha so now we know that Katya is actually Katherine's daughter - what do we want to happen? And I do have Elijah floating around still - what do you want to happen? **


	13. The Agreement

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD - I wish I did.**_

_**The only thing I own are my own characters created in this story. Thank you so much if you have reviewed and have stayed true and read and reviewed this.**_

* * *

"Never again" Katya said as she drank blood out of a glass "never, ever, ever" she said as she pressed the glass to her forehead "how much did I drink last night?"

"A whole bottle" Damon said as he rubbed her back.

"Go me" she smirked "ok, smirking hurts the head" she stopped "I had good reason to" she pointed to him "don't forget that"

"I do…" he took a deep breath "Katya Petrova"

"Petrova" she sighed "I do admit it does sound better than Stoeva…" Katya shook her head "ok, ow, can't do that either" she said as she drank another glass. "You should've stopped me when I got half-way through the bottle. That's where my memory left me"

"It was amusing me, seeing you all drunk, carefree and dancing" he smirked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I remember seeing Elena and Stefan…"

"Yeah, you told them about Katherine and how she told you"

"I suppose its ok that they know" she nodded.

"So…mummy dearest is in the tomb…what are you going to do?"

"You really want to drive me to drink again?" she looked at him as she placed the glass down.

"No" he shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "For, you know…curiosity"

"Elijah is looking for her right? For the interest of Klause"

"Right"

"Then I suggest we tell him where she is" Katya answered.

"I concur" he nodded.

"How did she get in the tomb in the first place? Not that I'm complaining, but you know…curiosity"

"At this masquerade ball, Katherine was after this thing called a moonstone. One of Bonnie's distant relatives brought her down, and brought her there where she belongs?"

"Ok…what the hell is a moonstone?"

"It a stone used to break the sun and moon curse"

"And here I thought it was just a pretty gemstone" Katya said as she rubbed her temples "so where is this…moonstone now?"

"Katherine has it"

"And you need it obviously, why?"

"Because…" he trailed off

"Damon, after yesterday I don't think you need to be hiding things from me. Not now"

"Katherine is planning to give to Klause, so he can break the curse. But…in order for them to break the curse, they need the blood of the doppelganger…Katherine was supposed to be it – but she's obviously dead. So…"

"Klause wants Elena's blood? That girl has the worst luck" Katya was baffled "so…we need to get the stone from Katherine to stop her from giving it to Klause to stop Elena from being killed?"

"You got it" Damon kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I gotta say this has been quite an interesting few days. And this is the most interesting thing that's happened to me since…I met you"

"Did I improve or hinder your life?"

"There are some for and some against you" Katya smirked at him.

"Ouch" he pretended to be hurt "getting some snideness from your mother?"

She looked at Damon and her smile faded. That weird sensation filled her. "The sooner I accept it, the more it won't affect me…I suppose" she sighed and turned at his direction "So…what's the plan?"

"We get the moonstone from Katherine"

"Well, let's go then" Katya tried to get out of bed. A rush of the room spinning "Ok" Katya sat on the edge of the bed "ow"

"Head still hurts?" Damon rubbed her shoulders as he crawled over to her side of the bed.

"Blood" Katya extended her hand, Damon passed her the glass of blood and she took a sip "So…I'm assuming what with my showing up that the plans for getting the moon stone has been…kinda held off?"

"Nope" he shook his head "you've been the greatest distraction for me, Katya" he kissed her neck.

"But what is the plan?"

"We're working on it. Bonnie has agreed to lift the spell from the tomb and Stefan will go get it"

"Are you sure that's safe? She could jump out the moment that spell has been done"

"Not possible" Damon shook his head "Bonnie is powerful, she'll be able to wean her away"

"Alright, if you say so" Katya looked at him "but it is Katherine. She will get out of that tomb"

"I have no doubt she will. But when she does…we'll be ready" he held her hand.

* * *

Katya was asleep in bed. She was too hungover to even step out of bed. She looked up and Damon was getting dressed "Where are you going?"

"Heading out" Damon took his keys

"Anything I can help with?" Katya sat up.

"You still hungover?"

"Maybe" Katya said as she took a sip from the glass of blood "but I'll be ok" she said as she leant back. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Can you survive without me?"

"I think I'll live...so to speak" Katya said as she raised her glass.

_A few hours later..._

She heard her phone ringing and looked who was calling "Damon" Katya answered her phone "now what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Stefan is in the tomb"

"Le what?" Katya stood up from the bed, her hangover was gone "and how did _that _happen"

"Elena's brother decided to pull an honourable and see if he could get the moonstone from Katherine"

"She'll kill him"

"No, he's got John Gilbert's ring"

"Oh boy" Katya sighed "and what do you want me to do?"

"He's back at Elena's. And so is she. I want you to look over them and make sure they don't do anything stupid"

"Human inhibitions Damon, they're bound to do something stupid" Katya sighed "I'll be at their house in a few minutes. Bye" she hung up. She took a deep breath and headed toward her car. She pressed her head against the steering wheel, started the engine and drove off.

* * *

"Hey" Katya nodded.

"Oh sorry" Elena shook her head "Katya, would you like to come in?"

"Love to" Katya stepped inside. She saw Jeremy sitting on the couch "Ok, that was stupid" Katya looked at Jeremy "what were you thinking?"

"I got the moonstone out didn't I?" he said cleaning the dry blood on his neck.

"Yeah" Katya nodded "but now Stefan is in there with Katherine. As noble as your intentions were Jeremy, it was stupid at the same time"

"I need to get him out of there" Elena stood up to the door. Katya blocked the doorway.

"I can't let you do that, Elena. I'm sorry"

"Damon tell you?"

"He'll work something out" Katya nodded "he always does"

"But you know how Damon acts"

"I know" Katya nodded "but I trust him to do the right thing"

"I can't risk that"

"Elena" Katya stared at her "don't"

"You can't compel me"

"I know I can't" Katya nodded "but I don't want you meddling with Damon's plans. He knows what he's doing"

"And I need to go and speak to Elijah"

"You don't quit do you?"

"Would you if Damon were in the tomb?" Elena looked at her. Katya avoided her gaze and stood away from the door "thank you"

"If Damon learns I let you leave..."

"He won't" Elena exited the house.

"Great, now I have to babysit" Katya rolled her eyes and looked at Jeremy.

* * *

Katya was in Elena's living room, playing with her phone when the door opened. "It's done" Elena walked into the house.

"What do you mean, 'it's done'?" Katya looked at her.

"It means, Elena and I have come to an agreement" Elijah entered the house.

"Elijah" Katya bowed her head "good to see you again"

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Stoeva" he kissed her hand.

"So, what deal did you strike, Elena?" Katya looked at her.

"That's for Miss Gilbert to tell at her disposal" Elijah nodded "but I think its time we visit the tomb and get your beloved out of that tomb, shall we?" Elijah clapped his hands together.

"Elena, stay here" Katya looked at her "I'll go with Elijah"

"I wanna go with you"

"You owe me for letting you leave in the first place" Katya looked at her. Elena didn't say anything, she nodded in agreement as Elijah exited the house with Katya following behind.

* * *

They arrived at the Salvatore house. Katya stepped inside and looked at Elijah "Are you going to invite me in?"

"That depends..." Katya began "are you going kill anyone in this house?"

"I've made my arrangement with Miss Elena. The people she cares about won't be harmed" he said as he placed his hands behind his back "I assure you Miss Stevens, that you or Damon will be harmed"

"Damon" Katya called out. Damon appeared by her side and looked at Elijah.

"What are you doing back here? Why is he here? Why did you come here together?"

"That's enough questions for the time being" Katya sighed "would you like to explain Elijah?"

"Elena and I have come to an agreement"

"What sort of agreement?" Damon questioned.

"That's for her to tell" Elijah nodded "but I heard that your brother is in the tomb and its part of my deal to get him out"

"Then let's go then" Damon nodded. Elijah lead the way, Katya followed, but Damon took her by the arm and pulled her back gently "Did you let her go to him?"

"I had no choice"

"Why?"

"Because she knew I'd do the exact same for you"

* * *

They had reached the entrance to the tomb "Shall I go first?" Elijah asked.

"No" Katya shook her head "I want to talk to her before you came down"

"By all means" he nodded.

Damon held Katya's hand as they headed down to the tomb. "Katherine"

"Welcome back" Katherine appeared as she looked at Katya as she stood at the entrance of the tomb. Stefan appeared not long after. "Daughter" she smirked "ex-boyfriend, and now current boyfriend of my daughter"

"Bitch" Damon nodded in greeting.

"How are you doing Stefan?" Katya looked at him.

"Could be better"

"I thought you'd be miserable, considering who the company is" Katya glared at Katherine.

"Don't talk to you mother like that" Katherine smirked.

"Bite me" Katya glared.

"You should be happy to know that I'm your mother"

"I'm the opposite of happy" Katya answered "you were never my mother. You may have given birth to me, but your right as a mother was taken away as soon as you let your parents let me go"

"That wasn't my choice"

"Then you should've tried to find me earlier, when I was a child. But you ran away to England – I remember the stories you told me Katherine. I used to think you were my friend, my best friend, a sister, someone I could trust, but…it's not like that anymore. You left me to die, for the safety of your own – no mother would do that to her child" Katya trembled as she spoke. Damon held her close.

"We've come to bring you a gift" Damon said as he threw the bottle of blood at her, she caught immediately, hastily opened it and started to drink.

"Keeping me alive because you care?" she smirked at the two of them.

"Actually…" Elijah walked down to the entrance of the tomb. Katya pressed her back against the wall of the tomb. "No harm will come to you Stefan, you are free to leave" he extended his hand. Stefan took one step and he wasn't repelled back. Katherine tried to leave too but Elijah swiftly moved up to her closely. She stealthily moved back.

"You're going to stay in here" Elijah compelled her "Klause will be very interested to know where you are" he walked away "thank you, Katya" he nodded.

Damon, Stefan and Katya stood there watching Katherine, "Let's go" Damon whispered to her. Katya nodded as the three of them headed to the exit.

"Thank you for your co-operation" Elijah nodded.

"Anything to make your stay here as minimal as possible and to get rid of Katherine as quick as possible"

"Not nice to say such things about your mother" Elijah stated. Stefan and Damon looked at him, they didn't know that he knew.

"Biologically, yes" Katya nodded "but not in any other way shape or form"

"Well" Elijah clapped his hands "I would love to stay here and exchange niceties, but I have places to be" he bowed "it was nice seeing you again, Katya, Damon…properly clothed this time. And Stefan…" Elijah began. Stefan looked at him "Be sure that Elena keeps her part of the deal" he walked away.

"What deal?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"Yeah, what deal?" Katya agreed.

"That's for your girlfriend to tell you. She hasn't told me anything. All I know is that she made a deal with him"

"Well then we better find out" Stefan stated.

"Wait" Damon looked at Katya "you let Elena go and talk to him? Well that was incredibly stupid"

"I trusted her to not do anything dumb" Katya sighed "and it worked didn't it?"

"But now we need to figure out what deal she made with Elijah"

"Well whatever it was, it warranted no harm to us and the people she cares about. And Stefan is out of the tomb so its ok" Katya nodded, but she knew deep down Elena would do the exact same thing she would do if she wanted to save the people she loved...and that meant death.

* * *

**Alrighty guys! Sorry it took so long to post this! Life got in the way! haha. So tell me, what would you like to happen next? I'm sticking to the story line of season two but I want to change it up a bit. Suggestions? Let me know through a review! Thanks x**


	14. Negotiations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD - I wish I did.**_

_**The only thing I own are my own characters created in this story. Thank you so much if you have reviewed and have stayed true and read and reviewed this.**_

_**I apologise for the absence and the slowness in updating. But I'm happy that Season 3 is out! YAY!  
**_

* * *

"Wow, so wolf boy left town" she looked at Damon "with who? There are more wolves?"

"Brady" Damon nodded "Jules' partner"

"Well I can imagine how pissed he must be that I killed her"

"He doesn't know you did. As far as everyone knows, I did. And that's how its going to be, I don't want you to be marked"

"I can handle myself. They're just dogs" Katya shrugged.

"One bite can kill you. I've seen it happen, with Rose" he sighed.

"Ok," she turned to look at him as she put her necklace on. "Well for all I know, everything is as it should be, and we can relax a little"

"Yep" Damon nodded "Stefan and Elena are at the lakehouse, you and I are here" he kissed her on the shoulder "happy, happy, happy"

"Can you explain to me again how Stefan was able to get out of the tomb? Bonnie didn't lift the spell did she? She's not strong enough to do that" Katya said as she fixed her hair in the mirror "she'd die if she tried"

"Elijah's compulsion" Damon explained

"I'm not going to question it any further or else I'll get even more confused than I was before" she said as she grabbed her handbag.

"It'll make sense, eventually" Damon shrugged.

"Eventually" Katya said as she opened the door of the Salvatore house and walked outside "its a nice day today, Damon. Can't we go out somewhere, do something?"

"I can think of something I can 'do'" He smirked as he followed after her as he closed the door.

"Too nice of a day to waste time" she smirked back.

"Fiesty" he chuckled "later though, right?"

"Trying to compromise with me? Since when do you do that?" she laughed at his response.

"What can I say...you inspire me" he kissed her.

"So" Katya sat on the hood of Damon's car "where to, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

It was evening and they were on the side of the road. Damon had decided to keep on driving until they had a reason to stop. Katya got hungry so they pulled over in the city of Georgia, far from the outskirts from where they last were when they were here last time. "So...are you going to tell me what your tattoo says?"

"You've seen it how many times and now you decide to ask?" Katya chuckled at his delayed question.

"It occurred to me just then"

"Well what does yours say?" she hinted to his tattoo on the inside of his right forearm.

"Here and now, in latin"

"Fancy" Katya nodded "well" Katya lifted the left side of her shirt and pointed to her tattoo "Lyubovta e tŭrpeliv"

"And that is?"

"Love is patient" she nodded as she let go of her shirt and let it fall in place "finished asking questions now?" she sighed.

"Why that?"

"The tattoo says it all. Sometimes you have to wait for a really long time to find love...and ironically, its the beauty of eternity of me to wait for someone who, dare I say it, will love me"

"That's...really corny, Katya"

"Well, if it means something to me, do I really care what anyone else thinks?" she asked.

"Not even me?"

"Damon, you were absent majority of my life, and the last time I saw you was 146 years ago...my life has changed in the last 146 years having met you"

"Like?"

"Well..." she said as she sat in on the hood of the car "for one...since having met you, I got my humanity back...so...thank you is in order" she nodded.

"What did you do when you ran away?"

"I sought out my family" she answered "it took me a long time to do it too. But I eventually found them and I told them what I was...knowing full well what the consequences were. And that's where I've been for the past 146 years. Living with them, having a normal life. Having that sense of family that I missed when Katherine turned me way back when" she nodded.

"Did they talk you into doing this?"

"Choosing to take my own life?" she asked. He nodded. "I had an argument with Kady's older sister. When their grandmother died...I suppose it brought out the hidden emotions that everyone felt about me. She said that it wasn't fair that everyone had to go through that fear of dying, being sick, hurting while I stayed the same, didn't get sick and if I got hurt, I'd heal almost immediately" Katya sighed "They all kinda agreed that having me around was hard because they had to consistently make up a story about who I was. I've been there for a few years now and I stayed the same, visitors to the house would notice" she answered.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I did leave" she nodded "right after that argument. I said that I'd take care of everything and that I'd no longer be a burden to them or anyone else for that matter. They forget to realise that our emotions are heightened when you turn. So when every time they experienced a loss, I hurt too. But they failed to see that"

"What about Kady?"

"Kady is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I care about her so much. She's my best friend too. She fully accepted me, even wanted to take me to school for show and tell once" Katya chuckled "I remember that night when I left she begged me to stay and asked where I was going – she told me she didn't want me to die, where everyone else said they'd rather see me in heaven than here again in this life..." Katya trailed off "its not something you'd like to hear from your family, but there it is. If they don't want me alive Damon, who does?"

Damon stood in front of her and put both his hands on the sides of her face "I'd never want you to die, Katya...not again"

"I know, and I know you're fighting to help keep me that way" she nodded. He kissed her and held her close.

"Never thought my life was worth fighting for"

"You fought for mine when you begged me not to turn"

"I thought you forgot about that. You were sick"

"I have quite the extensive memory if you don't know" he smirked "...you never compelled me did you?"

"No" she shook her head "everything that you and I did together, I never forced you to do any of it, I didn't need or want to. It was real for me, Damon" she said as she brought her knees to her chest.

"And it was real for me too" he said as he kissed her on the forehead "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" she nodded.

"You fought to keep me alive, didn't you?" he asked "when Katherine ordered you to kill me, you fought for me"

"I did" she nodded "I would've happily killed anybody she asked me to. But not you" she shook her head "I couldn't...because I care about you"

"If only I knew that way back when..." he held her hands.

"Would it have changed anything?"

"It would" he nodded "maybe my suffering and longing for Katherine the last 146 years didn't have to happen"

"I'm sorry, I knew you loved her, Damon. If I told you how I felt, it would've made things awkward...I couldn't stand the thought of our friendship being impaired because my feelings got in the way"

"Isn't that how stories always go? Girl likes boy, boy liked another girl...the circle of angst continues"

"Unfortunately. Well I chose the wrong path. And if I could do it over again...I wouldn't do it differently"

"Why?"

"Because...I wouldn't be here, with you, right now" she smiled at him "I l.." she began and cut off.

"What was that?" he tried to catch her eye.

"..nothing" she shrugged it off, she was about to say she loved him. But she thanked herself that she stopped before she said anything further "I'm lucky to have even known you Damon"

"Corny" he kissed her.

"I know, even I have my moments, and it sickens me" she scrunched up her face.

"You're still a badass" Damon coughed.

"Thanks" Katya smiled as she leant back on the bonnet of the car. A thought occurred to her and she sat up "Last night..."

"Yes..." Damon nodded encouraging her to continue.

"I-" the phone rang "Hello? Stefan? Now why would you be calling? You should have your alone time with Elena since-" she stopped talking. Damon looked at her as he wrinkled his brow "ok, alright. Yep, we'll be back as soon as we can. Alright, bye" she hung up. Damon looked at her, waiting for an answer. "We need to go back" she said as she slid off of the bonnet and into the car. Damon opened the door and entered the car.

"Are you going to tell me what the hells going on?" he looked at his girlfriend.

"Start the engine, start driving, and _then _I'll tell you" she said as she looked at him. Damon grunted as he started the engine as the couple headed back to Mystic falls.

"Where are we going?"

"Lake house" she nodded "apparently Elijah has taken back his little deal with Elena"

"Wonderful" he said as he hit the accelerator.

* * *

Elena pulled out the knife "I'd like to see you lure Klause into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death"

"Stefan won't let you die"

"No he won't, he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me, you won't harm anyone I love. Even if they've harmed you"

"Sorry Elena...I'm gonna have to call your bluff"

From the side they could see Elena. She stabs herself. Katya tried to take step forward but Damon held her back.

"NO!" Elijah tried to enter the house. "Yes! Yes you can have your deal! Let me heal you"

"Give me your word!"

"I give you my word" he answered. She staggered forward. Suddenly there was the sound of Elijah choking on his own breath. Elena collapsed forward, Stefan sped to her and gave her his blood. Katya looked at Damon for permission to move. He nodded. They both stepped out and saw his body on the floor.

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out" Damon looked at Elijah's body "Come on, we have to get him to the dungeon" Damon walked over to Elijah's body and started dragging him out of the lake house. Katya followed after him but before she did she turned to Elena.

"Like a boss" Katya nodded in approval and exited the lake-house.

* * *

"Can he not be so heavy?" Katya said as she held his feet.

"Come on Katya, you can handle it" Damon said as he held his arms as they made their way into the boarding house.

"Easy for you to say" she grunted. They made their way to the dungeons and placed his body on the ground. Katya walked over to Damon "So, as long as he has that dagger in him, he'll be...out?"

"You got it"

"And...if we take it out, he comes back to life?"

"Now why would we want to do that?"

"Curiosity" Katya answered "he's an original, he can't die, can he?"

"Don't know. But I don't want to be there when the dagger is pulled out" he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her "how nice of a day is this to not have any troubles?"

"Yes, now that Elijah is staked" Katya pointed out.

"Way to ruin the fantasy" he coughed. "Bed?"

"Bed" Katya nodded as they walked upstairs together. They heard the shower running. "Is there someone in there I should know about, Damon?" she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh" he started to panic "maybe one of the girls I used to date...she kinda doesn't know about...you" he chose his words carefully.

"Hmm" Katya glared "well, you go deal with whoever that is, and I'm going to get dressed" she said as she went to get her clothes from the other room.

"Andi?" he walked in.

He saw a brunette in his shower, he smiled slightly expecting to see Andi but she turned around revealing herself "Hello Damon" Katherine smirked at just stared blankly at her. Was he seeing Elena? No, she wouldn't be that open for him to see her like that. It finally clicked. "Hey, do you have a robe?"

"How did you get out?"

"I knew if I begged you not to kill Elijah that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact – originals can compel vampires, but! As soon as they die...compulsion wears off"

"And you knew"

"And I'm still here, I didn't run. Remember what I said Damon. I'm going to help you...so...how about that robe?" she smiled sweetly.

"So, did you get rid of whatever harlot that was in..." Katya trailed off when she saw what looked like Elena in her bathroom. Her eyes narrowed "Katherine"

"Don't you mean...mummy?" she smiled.

* * *

**Ok I apologise, apologise PROFUSELY that it took so long. There was some serious writers block and I started to create plans for a future sequel or prequel, hell even more TVD fanfics lined up. So this was left in the back seat for a couple of days. But! We're back on track :) Thank you for the reviews. Please tell me how I'm going and what you'd like to see!  
**


	15. The house guest

Katya woke up asleep on Damon's chest. He started to stir, so she sat up slightly and kissed him on the lips "Goodmorning"

"Mmmm goodmorning" he smiled whilst his eyes were still closed.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"By 'well'," he opened his eyes "as in with you" he then rolled ontop of her so she was beneath him "you'd be right"

"Such an amazing thing how your energy is so quick to come back" she smiled at him

"What can I say?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Katya came downstairs in nothing but a silk bathrobe, hair tussled. "Have fun?" Katherine was sitting in the living room.

"Don't start" she rolled her eyes as she bypassed her mother and headed to the liquor.

"Why start when I heard it?" she sat up "its ok to admit that Damon is a great lover. He was as a human. I can only imagine how it must've heightened considering" she answered "...have you blood shared?" she looked at her daughter. Katya didn't say anything as she poured herself a glass of bourbon "Oh you have" Katherine smiled coyly as she stood next to her daughter. There was a knock at the door.

"Visitors" Katya ignored her mother's attempts to get a reaction out of her and opened the door "Elena"

"Hey" she answered as she entered the house.

"Stefan is upstairs, what's up?"

Damon came running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist "Ah company. And I didn't even get dressed for the occassion" he said as he wrapped his arms around Katya and kissed her on the neck "Oh hey Elena, what do we owe the pleasure? Stefan is in his brood room if you're wondering"

"Isobel is back" she blurted out quickly.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Ah…Isobel" Katya smirked "does that mean she knows you're in town, mother?"

"Its best we don't tell her that I'm here" Katherine answered.

"Oh why not?" Katya said sarcastically "I'm sure she'd be _glad _to see you"

"No" Katherine answered "we don't tell her I'm here"

"Hmm" Katya smirked

"And _why _are you smirking, Katya?" Katherine looked at her daughter.

"Oh mother, now that I know Isobel is here I know things are going to get interesting"

"Had a run in with Isobel in the past did you?" Damon spoke into her neck.

"…I may have" Katya smiled "I specialised in torment when it came to Isobel. She annoyed me. Not to mention she was an obsessed crazed fangirl of Katherine"

"_Mother_" Katherine corrected.

"Whatever" Katya rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So John Gilbert is back as well?" Katya commented "my what a reunion we have here. Vampire mother, vampire hunter father, vampire loving daughter. Am I detecting some sort of theme?" she said as she put her top on.

"Vampires are the centre of everyone's universe, as it seems" Damon answered as he buttoned his shirt.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" she looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair.

"I think, we've had enough indulging in the Elena drama for a few days" he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Elena drama or not, this has been the most fun I've had in the last century or so. And plus…she is my descendant, I feel compelled to look after her"

"How did you trace back that far? Or…forward?"

"Well…since Katherine is my mother, that doesn't change whom I tracked; my children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great grandchildren, great great great-"

"Fast forward, Katya"

"To now where I live with Elena's distant distant distant cousins that she may not know existed" she smiled. "She's of my blood, so I feel of course, the need to look after her"

"She'll be fine, she managed this long without you, didn't she? What's life without a little drama?" Damon kissed her on the forehead.

"A boring one"

"And life without a little adventure?" he kissed her on the nose.

"A boring one"

"And life without a little se-" Katya cut him off and kissed him.

"I get it" she said as she headed to the exit of his bedroom "so…you wanted to go on a little adventure…so let's go"

"Man" he whined

"What?"

"I thought what happened before was going to lead to sex"

"Oh Damon," she chuckled "you have to try _much _harder than that" she said as she walked down the hall.

"She is her mother's daughter" he muttered.

"I heard that" she yelled from the hall. He had followed after her.

"Miss Katya"

"You haven't called me that since the day we met" she chuckled "all those years ago"

"Times change" he answered "let's go out somewhere, I like this sorta new found freedom"

"We don't have freedom" Katya smiled slightly "but…we do what we can" she said as she headed out the door.

Damon and Katya were sitting on the hood of his car drinking out of blood bags, they were pulled over on the side over the country road "Do you remember the day we met?"

"I remember" Katya nodded "and to be perfectly honest I wasn't so keen on the idea of moving to Mystic Falls"

**FLASHBACK  
**_Katya got off the train and went onto the platform, closely followed by a young man who was carrying her bags. She looked around and saw Pearl waiting for her. "Ah, Pearl" Katya walked over to her, she then looked around "my cousin is not joining us?"_

_"She's over at the Salvatore Boarding house"_

_"Salvatore…Boarding House?" Katya looked confused "she said in her letters that she had a house for us"_

_"And that is it" Pearl added. Pearl looked behind Katya and saw the young man carrying her bags "And…that is?"_

_"Someone to carry my bags. He was a nice little travel snack for me when I needed" she smiled sweetly_

_"Are we ready to go then?" Pearl started to walk over to the set of carriages_

_"Of course" Katya nodded "James, follow me, take my bags into the carriage and then return home, forget this ever happened." James nodded and then walked away. Pearl boarded the carriage and Katya followed in straight after her sitting so that she was facing Pearl. "So…Mystic Falls?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Of all places" she chuckled "she chooses one with a subtle name" Katya rolled her eyes "I much preferred it over in Europe. But if she insists on asking me to come to America, I shall. But for the record, this place looks rather depressing"_

_They had arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house. Katya looked outside at the house, pretty, she did have to admit. The door opened and Pearl stepped out first, followed by Katya. Katherine was at the front steps waiting for her. "Katya" Katherine smiled as she started to walk to her._

_"Katherine" Katya opened her arms to hug her._

_"How was the travel on the way here?"_

_"Dismal" she sighed she looked at the house "I had a different image of this place to what I thought it would be. I thought you said you had plans for us here?"_

_"I did, I do" Katherine nodded._

_"Ah, this must be your cousin…" a tall man approached them, looked to me the patriarch of the house "you must be Katya" _

_"Pleasure is all mine" she curtsied _

_"Giueseppe Salvatore, I am the owner of this house. Miss Katherine has found herself feeling quite at home here, I trust you'll do the same"_

_"This must be Katya" a young man ran toward them and stopped next to Katherine, Katya eyed Katherine and then looked at him._

_"Stefan" Katherine touched his shoulder and then looked at Katya "this is Katya, Katya this is Stefan" _

_"Pleasure" she nodded her head_

_"I trust that you will have as much fun as Katherine has staying at our establishment"_

_"She intends to" Katherine muttered and smiled at him. He smiled back. Katya immediately knew that, this was the lover that Katherine spoke about in her letters. _

_"I've heard alot about this place and I hope it lives up to its reputation. My cousin has…spoke very highly of this town, especially you, Stefan Salvatore" Katya spoke._

_"Me, huh? I wonder what you've said about Damon then" he chuckled._

_"What's this about me?" a voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the house._

_"Ah Damon, so nice of you to join the land of the living" his father nodded. _

_"Daylight doesn't agree with me father" Damon approached with his hand shielding his eyes from the bright sun's glare "and this must be, Katya" he said as he approached her "Damon Salvatore" he took out his hand. Katya was hesitant but placed her hand in his "The pleasure is all mine" he kissed the top of her hand. _

_"As is mine" she was a bit taken aback, she stared at his eyes, all her lifetime she had never seen anyone with eyes as blue as his. _

_"Katherine" Damon stated as he kept his eyes on Katya "you never told me you had a cousin, keeping secrets from us and springing them on the last minute? Seems like you" _

_"Secrets are meant to be kept until the right moment, Damon" Katherine smiled sweetly "maybe I had plans to reveal Katya's existence in the right time" _

_"Timing is everything, cousin. As you always say" Katya smiled _

_"Well, enough of exchanging niceties, Katya…you must be hungry after your long travel" Giuseppe stated._

_"Starving" Katya answered. Katherine smirked and then smiled at Stefan. _

_"Well, let's head inside for lunch, we've organised something special for your arrival" Giuseppe headed into the house._

_"Shall I?" Damon showed her his arm_

_"My, Mr. Savlatore, aren't you quite the gentleman" Katya nodded as she linked arms with his._

_"I think you're going to like it in Mystic Falls, cousin" Katherine smiled as her and Stefan had linked arms too._

_"I think so too" Katya nodded. _

**_FLASHBACK END._**

"The only thing that made that place worth living in was…you, Anna…and Pearl" Katya answered.

"Hey Katya…whatever happened to Logan?" Damon asked her "I remember you and he were…" he trailed off and looked at her, she looked so sad.

"Logan…" she sighed "I hadn't thought about him for 70years" she ran her fingers through her hair, she looked at Damon who had no idea what happened to him. She just shook her head. Damon realised what had happened to him and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she kissed him lightly "there are some things that are worth remembering and worth forgetting. Meeting you was definitely a memory that doesn't go away that easily"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"All those years that you were alive, and you came to check up on me…"

"Continue…"

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me you were alive? Or to tell me what happened that night?"

"Oh well, since we left things on such an open ended thing, my revealing to you I was alive…I'd figured you'd stake me. Don't forget, I did follow you around and you were quite vocal on your hatred for me"

"That…" he trailed off "was with purpose. I thought you betrayed your cousin. But it turns out you were played like the rest of us"

"Do you really want to know what happened?" she looked at him "I don't know if you could hate my mother even more than I can, but if I tell you, you'll understand why I did what I did" she answered.

"Tell me" he looked at her

"When you're ready, Damon. I don't want you to do anything rash"

"Katya…" he looked at her "tell me"


End file.
